SUPER SMASH BROS THE FINAL WARS
by UltimateSymbioteGod
Summary: THE ULTIMATE ARC in Smash history gets its debut as the Smash heroes find themselves in the most powerful of battles and challenges yet. In this era of peace and security, the days of heroism had long passed as many Smashers went on to live a normal life, but it eventually grows boring. But from this boredom comes the Masters of Evil.
1. Chapter 1: Endgames

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 1: ENDGAMES::.**_

 **{FOUR YEARS AFTER THE CIVIL WAR}**

 **ABSOLUTELY SAFE CELL ZONE**

 **PRISON 64**

 **FORMER ISLAND OF THE COLLECTIVE**

Sixty-four stories beneath this vast prison complex lie some of the most brutal criminals throughout the World of Smash. Four years have passed. Four years since the end of the Smash Civil War, the Subspace Invasion, and the Collective War. In a measure of four years, the World of Smash has lived off into a time of peace, prosperity, and friendly competition. Over time, the decline of criminality from the forces of evil has caused the Smasher heroes to rejoice in a new era of happiness and excitement. Today, the Smash world has developed into six regions of governed nations, each with autonomy and independence. The Smashers Initiative remains operational, albeit with fewer members since many of the Smashers decided to part ways from the work of heroism and enjoy the new world of peace.

 ****Prison 64 Complex Transmission To All Prisoners Underneath Level 10 And Lower: As a reminder, you are restricted from your basic principle rights of freedom outside of your cells. You may only exit your holdings if ordered by Major Warden Yamamoto. Keep the peace alive and the security strong. Thank you.****

The same raspy, elderly voice on the intercom played every day for prisoners Level 10 and under, where they house the most dangerous and world-threatening criminals on the planet. The lower the level floors, the higher the threat the individual possessed. 64 levels underneath the complex was an endless and bottomless abyss; literally, there was a massive hole at the center of it all. Anyone who falls in would instantly go to Hell, rumored by the guards. Giant elevators were situated across to transport an entire party or a large prisoner throughout. There was virtually no escape because the entire prison was basically underground (and the large amounts of guards and tight security), and even if someone managed to escape (somehow), they would have to survive the cold winter storms that always formed, as well as find a way to survive the freezing waters and glaciers surrounding the island.

 ****!Releasing Prisoner #07141983!****

"If I may ask, how long do you think you've been locked in here?"

"...", the prisoner made no reply. The cell was completely dark except for a small shine of light hanging from the ceiling. The prisoner's face was far from visible.

"Why did you choose to be locked in here?"

"...", no reply from the prisoner.

"I wonder when you're planning to escape…"

A slightly guttural voice with a thick Italian accent finally spoke. "It's been close to three years since I turned myself in. Those years I will regret, but I did the right thing. I remember the simpler times when I led a team of heroes. I remember when I launched an attack on Bowser's Kingdom. And from there, I sparked a civil war, pitting my friends and allies against each other. Eventually, we had to save the world on two occasions. Later on, we prevented the universe from falling the under the tyranny of a godlike despot. We saved this world many times. I'm responsible for all the actions and shortcomings I've committed to begin with. And that's what put me in here."

"And what makes this any different?"

"...I don't know...maybe it's because...I took the fall for this one", the prisoner decided not to speak again.

"Today you won't be released. I hope you can understand that..."

"...Mario."

"...", Mario did not reply.

"However, under Major Warden Yamamoto's confirmation, we would like to escort you to your new prison. We are transferring you to The Cube, an underwater prison facility only best suited for you."

"Why not let me stay here?", Mario questioned.

"Because you don't exactly fit in this category of villains. You should feel relieved. Most of these criminals are probably plotting to kill you, if they get out that is. Such that they're willing to cooperate with each other just to end your life. We won't have that problem anymore."

"...Fine...I'll go along", Mario exited his cell as they placed a brown bag over his head to cover it. In chains and unable to see, Mario had to follow protocol in the transfer. Five guards were summoned to lead him out. Mario was led out slowly as prisoners looked on.

 **Prisoner #08061986: Remains of Ridley** **::: After being subsequently destroyed in the Collective War, he was put back together in the prison as his consciousness was still remained intact. To this day, he is still chained up due to his large body and continuously tells stories about his life as a space pirate general and being called the Cunning God of Death.**

"And so it seems our brave and heroic Super Mario decided to leave the stage...how flattering...oh, how I miss the outside. Say hi to my precious Samus for me...oh, wait? You can't. Oh well...you know it wasn't entirely all your fault this time around...anyways, I should see you off. Hehehehehe...HEHEHAHAHAHahahaha!", Ridley's voice sounded lowly distorted, but yet petrifying at the same time.

 **Prisoner #04202006: Pig King Pokey "Porky" Minch** **::: He was one of the seven commanders of the Collective Army. His spider mech was blown up, but somehow, he was able to sustain his frail body due to his apparent immortality. Today, he was placed in the salvaged Absolutely Safe Capsule, never to step outside his confinement, indefinitely.**

"HAHAHAHAHA! Looks like Mario's not going to spend some more time with us! It's for the best, you fat loser! Almost the entire prison down here wants to kill you! You should consider yourself lucky! AHAHAHAHAHahahaha!", Porky was always the same bratty kid that once tormented Ness and tried to destroy the world.

 **Prisoner #03222012: Underworld Queen Goddess of Darkness Medusa** **::: She was captured not long after the fall of the Collective Army, as she was also one of the seven commanders. She was confined in a room of mirrors, had her eyes covered, and her snake hair tied. In short, she proved little threat.**

"*hiss* So the hero has left us. Shame I won't be returning to the surface anytime soon. Honestly, this prison feels like my chamber in the Underworld. *hiss* I'll make certain of my escape. *sighs* I'll be free at last. For I am no one's puppet", her voice sounded soft and almost hushed.

 **Prisoner #08272007: Dark Samus** **::: Dark Samus led a terrorist attack on the Smash Capitol four years ago. He, too, played a role as one of the seven commanders of the Collective Army. All of the abilities from his power suit were stripped away.**

"...", no message from Dark Samus, who was locked away in his dark cell.

 **Prisoner #11211994: King K. Rool** **::: The nemesis of Donkey Kong was responsible for creating a naval disturbance a few years back until he was quickly expunged and sent to Prison 64 for his war crimes. Right now, he is locked inside a pirate-themed cell with a small lake and a palm tree.**

"Mario, you aren't sure to remember me! My old pal Donkey Kong does! Hahahaha, wait until I get out! And then I'll start another crew of pirates and we'll ravage the seas once more! Gahahahaha! *snort*", King K. Rool sounded almost full-blown crazy.

Mario ignored all the villains that he walked past by. Nothing was going on his mind, except for what happens next when he's transferred to his next cell far across in the middle of the Northeast Ocean. That's all he would ever even think about, since—

"The warden wants to see you before you go. It was on his orders", one of the guards told the Italian. Mario said nothing and allowed the guards to take him to the warden's office via a giant elevator.

 ****!Now Exiting The Absolutely Safe Cell Zone And Entering The Warden's Floor! Please Stand By!****

Mario breathed slowly and calmly waited for what happens next. The elevator went up at a significantly fast pace. Levels and levels of prison cells were viewed by the guards, and as usual, the prisoners would look up to see who or what was going up or coming down.

 **OFFICE OF THE MAJOR WARDEN**

 **PRISON 64**

 **FORMER ISLAND OF THE COLLECTIVE**

Mario was led through an air-conditioned hallway and straight into the warden's office. The office appeared dark and only the warden's face could be seen. The sack on Mario's head was removed on the warden's order. The warden was wearing dark shades and dark green military-style clothing, like the stereotypical dictator.

"Major General Officer Yamamoto Higuchi", Mario blankly stated.

"Mario Mario, it's been over more than two years since the last time I saw your face. The last time, I was in charge of overseeing that you got locked by in Level 8", the warden stated right back.

The Italian plumber/hero underwent a drastic change. His luscious brown hair was dirty and ruffled up, as well as longer. His bright dark ocean blue eyes were nearly lifeless. And to complete the look was a full-on beard, replacing his signature Italian moustache.

"Level 4", Mario corrected.

"You watch what you say around Major Yamamoto-sama!", one of the guards threatened.

"It's alright...After all, I only called him to confirm that he would get transferred safely. The Cube will serve as a great place for him. See that he boards the correct ship. The Frigate 1983", Yamamoto explained. He turned to Mario. "Call this a favor. Your friends wanted to make sure you were sent to a better lockup. Well, I'll be seeing you on your way."

" _My friends? I'd figured they'd abandon me after all this time. Not after what I did. It doesn't matter either way. I deserved to be locked up. It was my choice",_ Mario thought, reminiscing about his allies and their generosity.

/

/

/

 **FRIGATE 1983**

 **PRISON 64 DOCKS**

 **PRISON 64**

 **FORMER ISLAND OF THE COLLECTIVE**

He was finally taken outside, only able to breathe the cold winter air on a frozen night. The guards got him on board on one of the docked frigates that were preparing to leave. Mario waited patiently in the barracks while the guards watched him. Mario refused to sleep after that. Not feeling tired, he looked at the bright lunar moon in the dark sky and stared for hours on end as the ship sailed for his next destination.

 **{LATER THAT NIGHT}**

 **COLLAPSED RUINS OF THE TOWER**

 **FORMER ISLAND OF THE COLLECTIVE**

An ominous person in a fully black cloaked hood observed the vast prison complex from afar in the highest point of the island, which was the snowy forests and mountains. From inside a cave, he watched closely and made preparations to strike at hand. In the corner next to him was another person in a navy blue hoodie. Electricity sparked from his very body.

"My Lord, say the word and we will attack", the navy blue hooded figure said undoubtedly while kneeling on the floor to bow. His voice was both garbled and electrifying. "HEH HEH!"

"Let us...COMMENCE!", the dark cloak figure shouted as dozens of soldiers proceeded to slide down the icy cold winter forest and strike Prison 64; all of them wearing black military ops gear and metal masks.

"YES, SIR!", all of them shouted as soon as they slid down the mountainside of the cold forest.

"I'll be going along with them to have some fun", the navy blue figure stated.

"...Do as you wish. Remember our top priority...Kamek", the black hooded figure replied.

"Understood Master", Kamek nodded and headed off into battle.

Kamek was thought to be completely vaporized in the final battle against the Collective, but he was easily able to wiggle out of being destroyed 100%. Evolving once more, he has pledged allegiance to the man who saved him. At first, he was called Kamek the Magikoopa. Then, he became a cybernetic hybrid machine called Mecha Kamek. Next transformation was Meta Kamek, which was basically an 'evolved' version of Mecha Kamek. Lastly, Nanite Meta Kamek, but it was also defeated by the Smashers. Now, Kamek just calls himself Kamek.

"...", the black-cloaked figure looked on as the soldiers were hiding in an inconspicuous manner, waiting on the signal from their leader.

/

/

/

 **THE JAILBREAK**

 **PRISON 64**

 **FORMER ISLAND OF THE COLLECTIVE**

"Sir, we're in position and currently waiting on your signal", one soldier stated over the transmitters. Kamek waited among the soldiers.

"Allow Kamek to greet them first", the Master instructed. "Kamek, give us a proper entrance by shutting down the prison", the Master ordered to Kamek.

"HAHA!", Kamek took off in the air and prepared to use a deadly move. "Dead End Electric Field Wave! HA!", Kamek blasted an electrical storm that shut down Prison 64 in one go. "Magnetic Lightning Strike!", Kamek obliterated the prison's defenses and allowed for the prison wall to be broken down.

"Sir, we are clear to proceed inside the prison", one soldier confirmed.

"Kill all the guards. Leave none left breathing. Capture the warden as well", Grandmaster ordered.

"Yes Sir!", the soldier copied that.

Being heavily outnumbered and outclassed by the soldiers, the prison guards were unable to quell this sort of attack. "Communications are down. I can't get in touch with the warden. We can't contact any outside military forces at the moment!", one of the guards was pinned down by the gunfire happening in one of the hallways.

"Seriously?! Now we're dead meat", said the guard next to him.

"Dammit! How could this have happened so quickly?!", another guard complained.

"Bring them down! Make sure they don't release the prisoners. Hold them off until—", the guard was shot in the head.

Kamek entered the scene and killed the rest of the guards with a fatal shockwave of electricity. Once they finally reached the elevators, Kamek reactivated them all, allowing for the black ops soldiers to travel to Levels 64 and below. Within minutes, many of the prisoners were freed and told to gather outside in the prison docks.

"Alpha Squad 1, follow me to Levels 10 and lower", Kamek gathered a small tactical team of black ops soldiers to accompany him to the lowest levels where the most powerful villains were held.

"Keep your distance and make sure that these freaks don't get out!", one of the guards in the lower levels clenched an automatic rifle and ordered to fire once the enemy approached the lower levels. As soon as Alpha Squad 1 descended, they opened fire.

"Pfft, such infants", Kamek wasted no time and shot all the guards with one electrical pierce shot, killing them all.

Kamek observed the dreaded floors of Level 4, where the most dangerous villains were held. Kamek observed each of the custom-built prison holdings. Each of them had numbers and the name of the assigned prisoner: **#11211994 | King K. Rool, #08272007 | Dark Samus, #03222012 | Medusa, #04202006 | Porky Minch, #08061986 | Ridley**. There was one more that read **#07141983** , but the name was partially scratched off. Kamek merely ignored it and blasted all the cell doors, releasing all of his villainous allies.

"Whoa! Eh, well, whoever you are! Thank you! HAHA! I'll be on my way!", King K. Rool was about to leave when the black ops soldiers stopped him.

"You're in debt..to us! I won't be taking no for an answer unless you want to be crocodile leather in 4 seconds", Kamek told King K. Rool without even looking straight at him. Easily enough, the crocodile pirate king reluctantly agreed.

Kamek electrocuted Dark Samus's body, restoring the power to his power suit. "I look forward to teaming up with you once more, Kamek. This time, things will be different", Dark Samus proclaimed. Kamek simply nodded and moved on to the next cell.

Kamek removed the blindfolds and chains off of Medusa. "You're free now", Kamek whispered.

"Free? You mean, I can finally return to the surface?", Medusa smiled a bit.

"We promised to free you one day. Follow me", Kamek told her as he went to the next cell.

Kamek approached the Absolutely Safe Capsule and observed it with no expression.

"They call that the Absolutely Safe Capsule. It is supposed to be invincible to penetrate", King K. Rool noted.

"Hmph", Kamek electrocuted the Absolutely Safe Capsule with one fierce energy attack, causing it to open out of nowhere.

"Ah! Kamek, you dork! I should've known you would help me! Don't bother! I would've gotten out myself! Where's my spider mech or did you forget to bring it like that moldy brain of yours?!", Porky was obviously complaining and acting self-centered.

"In due time...let's go", that's all that Kamek said, with little patience towards the immortal pork demon.

Lastly, Kamek used his powers to reassemble the parts of Ridley together into the fearsome space dragon. Ridley broke out of his chains. "Well, well, well. It's about time you returned to the spotlight. If it's no trouble, I need a new body", Ridley stated as Kamek proceeded out of the cell.

"Sir, the Master requests for us to rendezvous with him at the shipyard", one of the soldiers stated.

"Very well...Let us head off, shall we?", Kamek and the rest of the prisoner's took the elevator up.

/

/

/

 **MAN O' WAR 11306**

 **PRISON 64**

 **FORMER ISLAND OF THE COLLECTIVE**

Hundreds of prisoners lined up like an audience in the freezing cold where a large frigate was currently docked. Kamek and the rest of the villains arrived. At the top of the frigate was the black cloak hooded mastermind. He raised his arms in order to begin his address.

"Everyone here today is now free from the chains of Prison 64. As proof, I show you the hanging corpse of the warden", Grandmaster unveiled the dead body of Major Warden Yamamoto hanging from a high point of the ship.

 *****!CHEERS AND SCREAMS!*****

"Allow me...TO REVEAL MY TRUE IDENTITY!", the Grandmaster removed his dark hood, finally revealing the Warlock of Death, the Gerudo King, GANONDORF! Ganondorf had orange dreadlocked hair. But this time, he had a sinister looking orange long beard. "I AM LORD GANONDORF OF GERUDO! AND I HAVE RETURNED!"

"All Hail Lord Ganondorf!", the black ops soldiers shouted.

"I ask of you, former inmates of Prison 64, sign on to join my army of the New Gerudos. If you wish to participate, then I welcome you aboard. If you refuse, you may walk away right now on your own will and perish in the freezing cold", Ganondorf spoke. Unanimously, everyone sided to join Ganondorf's New Gerudos.

Everyone received new military clothing and weapons as they got on board the stolen battleship. Kamek introduced the villains to Ganondorf. "As promised, Master Ganondorf", Kamek bowed. "I have already made contact with the seventh commander. He's waiting off the coast of an unknown island. The coordinates have been sent."

"The Syndicate of Evil protocol has now been officially established. From this moment forward, our true ambitions will begin. We will put an end to the Smash heroes once and for all!", Ganondorf exclaimed. Soon, all the villains began to laugh maniacally. _"If it's the last thing I do, I swear I will put an end to the Smashers, and then, once everyone has outlived their usefulness, I'll conquer this entire planet and the whole universe along with it",_ Ganondorf smirked and joined in the laughter.

/

/

/

 **FRIGATE 1983**

 **THE NORTHEAST OCEAN**

Mario looked in wonder from a window to see that the prison was going up in flames. He dared not look back, knowing something terrible must have happened. But it wasn't his concern...not anymore for that matter. He was a criminal intending to serve his time instead of his people. _"It's no longer my problem…",_ the former Smasher thought to himself.

Mario was barely paying attention to the commotion and the prison going up in flames. Only he could recount the day he turned himself in and how everything all went down. The day was two years ago and it was he who betrayed them all.

 **{TWO YEARS PRIOR}**

 **PROJECT DESTINY**

 **THE NEW SMASH RESEARCH FACILITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

After the events of the conclusive and disastrous battle between the Smashers during the Smasher Civil War, the former Research Facility was restored into a newly developed, energy-efficient, high-tech research lab with expert scientists and hundreds of scientific research projects being done; all while the facility provides power to one-quarter of the whole city. Below the facility, however, houses some of the more confidential projects that very few individuals know about. As Mario proceeded to the underground levels of the facility, he felt the unnerving sensation of suspicion crawl up on him.

As the Italian plumber exited out of the elevator, he was met by a young security guard, who had been monitoring the secret levels as part of his job. He had frizzy but slick black hair, dark blue eyes, a navy blue security guard outfit, and a cold but innocent smile. "Mario, I wasn't told you would come at this hour", his tone sounded mellow.

"Alexander Mercer, right? It's a relief we have you around. What's the current status on Project Destiny?", Mario asked.

"The Destiny Project is still operational and running smooth. Should I accompany you to it?", Mercer reported.

"Sure", Mario and Alexander walked towards the lab room labeled:

 **PROJECT DESTINY - CONFIDENTIAL - DO NOT WALK IN UNLESS AUTHORIZED OR HAVE PERMISSION FROM THE ASSIGNED NIGHT GUARD OR LOWER LEVEL DIRECTOR!**

Mario now felt an ominous and vile presence awaken; yet he couldn't detect energy unlike psychics, wizards, warlocks, machines, and divine beings. In the liquid chamber laid a dormant creature. It looked alien in appearance. It had a reddish orange color, a bluish-green face, and three bluish-green dots on its back arranged in a triangle. A purple stripe ran down the center of its face; there was a purple, crystalline organ in its chest.

 **PROJECT DESTINY - SUBJECT - DEOXYS:::** **Deoxys the Pokémon of Destiny was on a mission to destroy the Smash World until he was subsequently defeated by the combined efforts of Mewtwo and Lucas, the two highest ranked Smashers at the time. He was taken down in secret since no one knew of his appearance. It happened around the same year. Deoxys was locked up in secret underneath the Facility for experimentation.**

" _You think you have me under control, but you cannot control the supernatural abilities of Deoxys!",_ a booming, serious voice erupted. Mario was stunned, but not the guard.

"I believe it's time we leave", Mercer suggested. Mario nodded as they left the room. "May I ask you something?", the plumber raised a brow on Mercer.

"What is it?", Mario responded.

"Why did you agree to watch over the Destiny Project?", Mercer asked.

"President Richard Bowman requested that I keep Project Destiny a secret as I'm considered a 'trustworthy' hero", Mario explained. Mercer nodded as he slightly frowned.

"Do you regret doing this? I mean, I only follow orders from the government and I don't feel much different", Mercer asked, believing to get more out of Mario.

"Yes. The reason why Bowman wanted me to capture Deoxys alive and place him in a chamber in secret was so he could use him as a potential super soldier under full government regulation, but I think you already knew that, young man. He wants to build a weapon", Mario explained.

"Hm, interesting. Actually, I didn't know. They don't tell people like me what they're going to do with this research. I get paid $30,000 a year just to guard and scan the lower level, which is actually a bit more than what the other employees get. Plus I'm only 22 so they treat me like second class at times", Mercer told the Italian hero in an informal tone.

"Stay out of trouble, kid. You put yourself at risk just by working like this for the government...like me", Mario warned.

"I hope it's not an inappropriate question, but why not fight them yourself?", Mercer whispered.

Mario paused.

"Because I already did so before and that made the situation worse. I sparked a civil war and lit the powder keg. I put people at a risk from resisting. I turned on my own friends and made them fight each other. I won't be making the same mistake again", Mario quickly responded.

"Hm, I see. Hey, lighten up, old man. I'll see you later", Mercer patted Mario's back and returned to his active duties as a night guard.

"Sure", Mario nodded as he took the elevator to go back up to the Research Facility.

/

/

/

 **CONTAINMENT LEVEL (UPPER ROOF LEVELS)**

 **THE NEW SMASH RESEARCH FACILITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Mario entered the Containment Level, which was the roof of the entire facility. It was late at night and the night sky was dark scarlet and almost misty. The Italian trailed along, only to be startled by a sudden noise he heard levels below. Suddenly, a black attack helicopter swooped in. From below the roof, dozens of men in navy blue-clad military gear rushed upstairs, confronting the plumber and the helicopter. Out from the helicopter was none other than President Bowman himself. He was a bald, overweight, towering man wearing a black suit and a blue tie.

Mario found himself surrounded by government troops. _"What's the meaning of this? Why is President Bowman here?",_ Mario was on edge. He clenched his fists.

"Mario, I come here personally to bring you dreadful news… I'm afraid you're under arrest", Bowman simply stated, crossing his arms.

Mario, however, remained silent. Normally, he'd react and defend himself, but he decided best to strike later. "Why?", the red cap shielded his cold eyes.

"Because you are a threat to national security. You have been keeping secrets. We know about Project Destiny and your elaborate ruse to keep it hidden. And for what?", Bowman accused.

" _It's clear that he's lying. Why is he trying to frame me?",_ Mario hesitated for a moment and spoke. He smirked for a moment and spoke. "Bowman, wasn't it you who assigned me this task of storing Deoxys away? Does the public know about this or are they suspicious of you?", Mario tried to prove his innocence; technically he was innocent.

"On the contrary, they already found out. The people know you've been a criminal even before you committed plenty of atrocities. For instance, the Smash Civil War, a war which you started", Bowman stated.

"That was in the past!", Mario raised his voice.

"If you can recall correctly, it was the people who called for legislation of the Smasher Registration Act. A law that you refused to follow. You may have acted outright in trying to defend your rights, but your act of defiance was also against the people themselves. This cannot be overlooked", Bowman explained.

" _Dammit, I'm only walking into his trap. He wants me to get a reaction as an excuse to capture me",_ Mario was pissed.

"Thorough investigation of your work and your crimes are contained in this dossier", one of Bowman's top aides, Secretary of State Inzo Watari, revealed the documents. "Once it goes fully public, the world truly will know of your ill intent. I strongly suggest you surrender", Bowman advised.

All in a flash, Mario spewed away, dodging all the bullets that scattered everywhere. Then, all of a sudden, the lights started to brighten and soon cameraman wearing protective gear were recording the whole thing live. _"He planned for this! I swear on my mama, when I get out of this, he's a dead man!",_ Mario swore.

Mario ran, not hoping to engage in battle. Ideally, he can take on 25 armed men on his own. But, Bowman's troops were high in number and stacked. Plus, he had no benefit in fighting, other than to defend himself. The Italian plumber ducked underneath to reach the floor below and recovered his signature shield; a worn out, circular, metal shield with a white star at the center. _"I don't have much of a choice. I gotta get out of here and live on to prove my innocence",_ Mario believed.

"Gun him down!", one of the government soldiers issued an order. A dozen of soldiers fired their weapons. Thanks to Mario's speed, he avoided the shots. "What the hell?! Don't let him get away!"

"I thought we were intending to capture him alive", Secretary of State Inzo Watari grinned, asking Bowman.

"We will. We're just going to play with him for a while", Bowman spoke. _"We'll execute him on the spot when no one's looking. I'm doing a great job so far in keeping the other Smashers in check...",_ Bowman thought. _"Huh? Speaking of which..",_ he turned behind.

"President Bowman, we came here as soon as you called us", the famous bounty huntress Samus Aran showed up along with the renowned Captain Falcon and former mercenary Fox McCloud.

" _Though I never called them. Must have been one of my aides. Hmm, this can actually work towards my favor",_ Bowman thought. "Thank you for arriving on such short notice", Bowman greeted them.

"Who do we have to take down?", Captain Falcon asked.

"See for yourselves", Bowman told them to look on as Mario single-handedly held off dozens of government soldiers.

"MARIO?!", all three of them looked shocked.

"I'm afraid so. An investigation team discovered he's been hiding a secret experiment in the facility called the Destiny Project. He and several other scientists were harboring a catastrophic-level Legendary Pokémon named Deoxys. Currently, Deoxys is still present and has not shown any resistance, according to investigators", Bowman said in a sincere and honest tone. _"I can't give away too much. Let's see if they buy it",_ Bowman thought.

"I-I...I don't believe it! Mario wouldn't do something like this!", Samus protested.

"I've known the guy too long to know he'd never do such a thing", Fox agreed.

"With all due respect, sir. Mario would not do something like this. He must have been framed", Cap added.

" _Persistent fools! They can't even do a goddamn task like this",_ President Bowman was not happy. "We thought you could help in stopping him, seeing you three are close friends with him. But I warn you, if you do not wish to participate, I understand. But if we capture him, he will have to be summarily executed under the Federal Jurisdiction of Nations for his crimes", the president explained.

"What?! That's not—", Samus was about to rant when Fox tapped her shoulder.

Fox shook his head. "We have to stop him. There's no point in trying to refuse. Mario's our friend, and we have to see to it that he's okay."

"Argh! Fine, then", Samus reluctantly agreed.

"...Alright", Captain Falcon nodded slowly, expressing the same emotion of reluctance.

Fox whispered closely so only Samus and Cap could hear as they paced to the battle. "I don't want to fight Mario as much as you guys do, but we at least can find a way to stop Bowman from executing him. That president's bad news and there's something about him that I don't trust."

"Same here. How about this? We convince them to lock him up somewhere far away. We'll make sure Mario is safe enough. Hopefully, if everything goes well, he'll be fine", said Samus.

"Alright", Cap nodded. "Let's go, shall we?", the three leading Smashers entered the fray.

/

/

/

 **THE STAGE (UPPER ROOF LEVELS)**

 **THE NEW SMASH RESEARCH FACILITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Mario plastered and thrashed every single last one of the government soldiers. The Italian plumber knew he had to escape and find some help to clear his innocence. It was until he realized that Samus, Captain Falcon, and Fox confronted him.

"Mario! We're sorry about this, but we're going to have to stop you!", Samus pointed at Mario directly.

"You don't understand. I was framed! Bowman is out to get me. He's the real enemy. He set me up!", Mario exclaimed.

" _So it's true. The president is intent on killing Mario to save face. And that must mean it's Bowman who's responsible for this",_ Samus thought, knowing her friend was innocent.

"I'm sorry about this. But we have our orders from the President to take you down. By force, if necessary! And by the looks of it, we have to take you down by force!", Captain Falcon shouted.

"Listen: I'm not going to fight you. I need your help to—", right then before Mario could finish, Fox shot him in the arm.

*bam*

Fox took this opportunity to charge at Mario and knock him down a few stories down, away from the onlookers. Immediately in retaliation, Mario struck Fox right back with a front kick. Samus and Cap jumped down. Both Mario and Fox were matched in hand-to-hand combat, but Mario had the higher advantage in trading stronger blows. Fox had elusive speed, but this was not enough.

Fox spoke as he had Mario locked in a full-nelson. "Mario, we're gonna get you out of here", Fox quickly stated, letting go of Mario.

"What?", Mario was in confusion.

"We believe you. We know Bowman is up to something. If we take him down now—", Samus was interrupted by Mario's next words.

"No, you can't! I won't risk you guys getting hurt because of me. It's clear if I escape now, Bowman will jump to brand you as traitors as well. The best course is to let me take the blame", said Mario. "I promised myself I wouldn't betray anyone. But it's already too late. Bowman placed me under pressure and is using me as a scapegoat to cover his own intentions."

"What about the Deoxys Project?", Cap questioned.

"It was a secret mission that Bowman kept in the dark involving taking Deoxys in for experimentation upon capturing him, transforming him into a weapon", Mario explained.

"What went down in capturing him?", Samus asked.

"Deoxys appeared in the dark with the motive of world destruction. In a covert mission, President Bowman sent me and our two strongest fighters to intercept him. We led him underground and eventually took him down. Bowman entrusted me and several scientists to take Deoxys back to this facility. No one else besides me, Bowman, and you know about the Destiny Project", Mario explained further.

"It's not fair!", Samus protested. "We agreed on a plan to save you. We were hoping to cop a plea and have you transferred to a prison far from Bowman's grasp if we couldn't get you out", she said.

"Hm, I don't know if that'll work", said Mario. "But, if it does, and as soon as I get out when the right time arrives, we go after Bowman."

"We'll do whatever it takes, my friend", Fox nodded. "Now that it looks like we had a good squabble, we can turn you in and make that plea."

Mario nodded as he had handcuffs placed on him in order to be taken to Bowman where many government soldiers lined up in a row, taking aim at Mario directly. Bowman smirked a little. "Excellent work, heroes. We knew we could count on you", Bowman stroked his chin.

"If you can, send Mario to Prison 64. They'll house him and he'll be too far away to cause any harm", Samus suggested.

"Sir, if you truly think Mario is a threat to this nation, then transferring him offshore in the remote and inescapable Prison 64 is the best course of action", Cap assured.

"Hmm...very well. Then, I'm entrusting you that he makes it there", Bowman agreed. _"Perhaps Mario lives to see another day. Not for long, not as long I stay as president for another term",_ Bowman silently grinned.

And with that, Mario was taken into custody.

/

/

/

 **{LATER THAT FATEFUL NIGHT}**

 **RESEARCH FACILITY ENTRANCE**

 **THE NEW SMASH RESEARCH FACILITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Alexander, my boy. How've you been holding up?", Bowman addressed the young security guard. "Your performance was great. That Mario never saw it coming. I understand it was a difficult choice, but I had to remove him from the spot. And just in time to secure my second term."

"Thank you, sir", Mercer briefly nodded.

"How's your wife doing?", the President asked.

"Oh, Tabitha. She's doing okay. So's my daughter", Alexander answered.

"Oh, I forgot. You're a young father. No wonder you're taking jobs like this and trying to support your family at such an age", Bowman added.

"I do what I do to get by, sir", Mercer smiled and nodded.

"And that's why you're a perfect worker. How about a promotion? I'd like you to keep an eye on Mario in Prison 64. You will work as a prison guard there", Bowman issued.

"What about my family? I can't just leave them at this time", Alexander questioned.

"That is a personal problem. I'm sure your wife and daughter won't mind it. You'll be paid more", Bowman placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have three months, boy. And then you're off."

Mercer watched as President Bowman left the Research Facility from there. The security guard looked on in a sudden disdain. He shortly smiled afterward for an unknown reason. _"Well...this is new. What is this bittersweet feeling? Why am I smiling at a time like this?",_ Mercer tried to compose himself. "Oh well, it's not like there's anything I can do about it… at least I get paid more", Mercer mumbled to himself.

"Yo, Alex! It's time to clock out, man. You look tired", one of his colleagues and longtime friend, Tyler Williams, called him out.

"Oh...right. Thanks, Tyler. I better get home now", Mercer nodded as he clocked out of work.

"Hey I hope you're doing well for yourself, my brother. I heard something nasty went down a couple hours ago", Williams added.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. They'll fill you in later. See you soon, man", Mercer took off.

"Yeah, man. You too. Take care, bro", Tyler shouted as Mercer drove off.

/

/

/

 **{4 AM}**

 **ALEXANDER'S APARTMENT**

 **UPPER WEST DISTRICT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

The young security guard parked his car in the underground neighborhood parking lot. He carefully looked around as it was still pretty dark and therefore risky to walk alone. He entered his apartment building, a 6-story, red brick building. He lived in Apt. 5M, a crappy two-bedroom apartment with a rent of $1,259.00 a month. Mercer unlocked his door and proceeded to fall asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by a woman with short brown, curly hair, dark caramel skin, and amber eyes.

"Wake up, you asshole! We're late on the rent again! And you still haven't paid the utility bills!", Tabitha Lynn Mercer was his wife, who he had married at 20 after she was pregnant. She woke him up by shouting at him.

Clearly, Alexander wasn't having it. He tried to ignore her, but it looks like he lost when she pushed him off the couch. "You're not even listening, you deadbeat! Get off your ass and listen for once! You never listen!", Tabitha shouted.

" _Huh?!...I never listen?!...Maybe...maybe she's right. Why don't I ever listen?",_ Alexander thought as his head was still in clouds.

"Mommy? Daddy?", a child's voice was heard. She had light brown frizzy hair and amber eyes like her mother.

"Marilyn, you shouldn't be up this late. Your father and I were just talking. Go back to sleep, honey", said Tabitha.

"Okay, Mommy", Marilyn quietly returned to her bed, giving one last look at her tired father.

"Honestly, Ally. I wish you would stop letting people walk all over you. Someone's overworking you, baby", Tabitha told him in a soft tone. She brought him a small blanket and allowed him to sleep, realizing he was too stressed out and tired to talk.

" _Finally...sleep zZZ",_ Alexander finally slept.

 **{PRESENT DAY}**

 **FRIGATE 1983**

 **THE NORTHEAST OCEAN**

Mario stared into the distance sun as morning appeared. He was already out in a daze and refused to sleep that night. Trembled by the guilt and shame he felt, Mario could not sleep. As for Mercer, he too could not sleep as he looked at the distant sun. For so long in such a short time, the young security guard was no longer a husband nor a father. He was simply who he is now.

" _Why do I enjoy this? It's not as if I don't enjoy it entirely. I gave up on seeing my family for this. Tabitha. Marilyn. But at least I'm keeping a promise. I won't let anyone stop me from seeing them. Mario, it's because of you I'm in this mess...I can't say I blame you entirely. Strangely, I admire you. You warned me of these consequences, but I didn't listen when I had the chance to get out. There was never a way to get out, was there?",_ Mercer closed his eyes.

"Will I survive? What am I even doing here? What if I just ran away now? Have I been forgotten already?", Mario had an existential crisis, asking himself numerous questions one after another.

" _What good is this life now?", they both thought to themselves._


	2. Chapter 2: Senior Class

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 2: SENIOR CLASS::.**_

 **{PRESENT DAY}**

 **ROOM 4-A**

 **SMASH INTERNATIONAL HIGH**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"You all have ten minutes until you're dismissed. Talk amongst yourselves", the blonde-haired sexy teacher announced.

The teacher had her hair tied in a ponytail and wore glasses to start. She wore a long-sleeve white button-down shirt, a navy blue skirt, and black 5-inch heels. Practically, all the boys could not keep their eyes off her. Her smooth and silky blonde hair and blue eyes, and especially her THICC ass and exceptionally large breasts. Ms. Aran. Samus Aran.

"Ms. Aran, I was wondering if you could check my physics homework", a blonde ribbon-haired girl asked the teacher. She wore a sharp dark blue blazer, a navy blue skirt, black high-knee socks, brown flats, and a red ribbon tied to her hair; essentially, the school uniform for girls.

"Of course, Paula. Honestly, you're my star student in my physics class. Maybe not in Phys. Ed, but physics class makes up for it", Ms. Aran smiled.

"Hehe, well, to be honest, you're the most 'laid-back' teacher I've ever met, but you're also the best", Paula smiled as well. Both Ms. Aran and Paula shared a short laugh.

"Heh, I guess I am. Alright, let's see your assignment before it's due", Samus adjusted her glasses and looked over Paula's work.

Homeroom in 4-A was the same as usual. People would talk and gossip throughout the whole length of the period until everyone was dismissed at 2 PM (since seniors had the privilege of leaving early). The seniors had the fourth floor and therefore all the power to exercise their authority on their hallways, but that was rarely the case since seniors were more focused on college and grinding in order to graduate.

"I can't wait to head off to college. I hear Jeff's teaching chemistry at the University of Eagleland. Maybe I should apply to go there; I mean, it's closer to home", a black-haired boy stated. He wore a sharp dark blue blazer, white button-down shirt with a red tie, dark blue slacks, and black sneakers; the school uniform for boys. And also, he didn't have his signature red cap on.

"Master Ness, if that is the path you decide to choose, then I promise I will not interfere", Ness's friend Prince Poo told him.

"Seriously, I think you should stop calling me your master. After all, what are you going to do after high school? Are you going to college?", Ness asked.

"I made an oath to my people, promising to return to my nation to fulfill my duties as the crown prince in the art of PSI and become king. I only attend this learning institution to keep my friends company", Poo stated. "That, and for the women here who adore me", the prince added and meant it true. Prince Poo was the popular ladies' man, as every senior girl wanted him.

"Heheh, wow!", Ness rubbed the back of his head. _"I think high school's really changed him a bit too much, but not enough",_ Ness kept his thoughts to himself.

Everyone basically kept themselves preoccupied. All except for the one boy who looked out the window out of utter boredom. Unlike most of the students, he did not wear the mandatory school uniform. He wore a blue, orange, red, and white jacket with the school logo. He wore a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers. His flowing blonde hair and somewhat heightened stature are what makes him popular among the girls. It's Lucas.

The blonde psychic teen was 17 (almost 18), around the same age as the rest of his closest friends. Lucas no longer carries that happy smile or evil intent he once pursued. He was merely bored and couldn't wait to leave high school to pursue an actual career in the working world. _"I don't even know why I stare outside every day before dismissal. To be honest, this life… is pretty boring. I just can't wait to graduate",_ Lucas went right back to his seat and closed his eyes shut.

"Lucas, are you sleeping again? Oh my gosh! Sometimes you look sooo adorable when you try to sleep in class, but you never get caught!", one bright yellow-haired girl with long hair wrapped in a large ponytail and a red headband pestered his train of thought.

"I'm not sleeping, Nana. I'm resting my eyes. There's a difference, you know", Lucas told her, albeit in a slightly irritated voice.

"Really, Lucas? That's your excuse. You know, I don't get you. Like I don't understand. I get you, but I don't. You know? All you do is nothing, besides play sports and mope around. You always sleep in class. And you only ever hang out with Ness, Paula, and me of course. Gosh, I wish that you'd be more open. Stop acting so strange to me. And stop with that edgy attitude of yours. You act like a fourteen-year-old who just got out of watching a PG-13 documentary on how terrible the world is. Lighten up and smile why don't you?", gradually, Lucas tuned out Nana's words.

" _Does she ever shut up? *sigh* Only five more minutes, and then I'm out for today",_ Lucas stared at the clock while having a frustrated look as he rolled his eyes as well. It was clear to Nana that he was annoyed by her, making her a bit upset. "Hmph, yeah whatever you say", Lucas replied but didn't even look at her.

"Say, Lucas. I-I was thinking maybe if you're free sometime this week, we could go out to eat lunch. You know, since we're friends and all, and it's not like it's a date or whatever, but—", Nana blushed red as she asked him. Nana has had a crush on Lucas since their childhood in the village of Tazmily.

"I'll pass. Bye", Lucas got up from his seat and stared at the window once more. He could only make out that she wanted to hang out. Nana held back her tears and decided to place her head down at her own seat.

Five minutes and Ms. Aran was able to help Paula in checking the physics work. "Alright, class. Get out!", Ms. Aran shouted as the whole class walked out, leaving for the day.

/

/

/

 **SMASH HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE**

 **SMASH INTERNATIONAL HIGH**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Ness! Wait up!", Paula ran after Ness.

"Geez, Paula. What took you so long?", Ness smirked a bit.

"Oh, haha. You knew I was talking to Ms. Aran. You know, she's the best teacher in the whole school", said Paula.

"Yeah...she is", Ness briefly stated smiling, thinking of Samus.

"What was that, Ness?", Paula got all jealous all of a sudden.

"Oh, haha, nothing at all!", Ness laughed out of fear.

"Hmph", Paula l pouted.

Poo shook his head at Ness. "I'll see you tomorrow, Master Ness. Miss Paula", Poo bowed and vanished with technique PK Teleport as Ness and Paula waved goodbye.

Just then, Lucas walked out of school and caught up to Ness and Paula. "Hey, Lucas!", both Ness and Paula waved at their friend.

"How's classes?", Lucas spoke.

"They're going great. Especially in Physics", said Paula.

"Meh. I'm doing...okay", said Ness, earning a short chuckle from Lucas.

"I bet you're ready for the Calc exam tomorrow?", Claus asked.

"There's a Calc exam?!", Ness was incredibly surprised.

"Ugh! Seriously, Ness? I told you that there would be a test since last week", Paula facepalmed. "After this, we're going to my house to study", Paula told him, in which Ness groaned.

"Anyways, I'm starving", Paula told the others.

"Yeah, me too!...Oh wait, I know! We should go to Mona's Pizza like we usually do!", Ness suggested.

"Ooh, okay! It's been a while since we went to see Mona. She always makes the best pizza in town", Paula agreed. Lucas simply nodded.

"Okay. Let's head off—", Ness was interrupted by the sound of Nana running and waving at them.

"Wait! Can I come along too? I was going to go home early, but uh, I see you guys try to run off", Nana politely along.

"Oh! Nini! Of course! We're going to Mona's", Paula smiled, calling her friend by her nickname.

"Ooh! I love Mona's! She's like the best pizza cook ever! I bet no one in this city has better pizza than her. Okay, let's go!", Nana smiled. She paid little mind to Lucas, knowing he was not in the mood to talk, especially to her. Soon, they walked downtown to the pizzeria, which was only ten blocks away.

/

/

/

 **MIDTOWN AVENUE & 116 ST.**

 **MIDTOWN DISTRICT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

As the four high school seniors walked along in the streets of the city, Nana continued to look at Lucas, who had his hands in his pockets and kept the same scowl on. She wondered to herself. _"Why is Lucas always like this? He never wants to smile or share a laugh. He used to be such a crybaby back then when we were kids, and then suddenly he became this brave hero, but now all I see is an angsty teen going through a major phase",_ Nana thought.

"Say, Lucas. I want to ask", Ness talked.

Lucas raised a brow. "What is it?"

"You don't want to talk so much as you used to. What's up?", Ness was concerned. "You're not the same guy I knew four years back."

He refused to speak. "Lucas, what's really troubling you?", Paula asked, also concerned. Nana refused to speak at this moment, as she wanted to know as well. The truth about her old childhood neighbor and friend.

"That's just it. My life. It's because… I'm bored", Lucas bluntly stated; the others stop moving.

"W-what do you mean?", Ness asked.

"Don't you understand? When I was fighting, I was excited and loved being the hero everyone knew and looked up to. When the battles started, I was at the top of my game. When I was backed against the corner, the madness and the thrill of it all was what kept me going, even when I was about to collapse. I enjoyed it. And now, here I am as a high school student, and I don't even want to go to college. No one's even asked me what college I'm going to", Lucas responded. His friends were caught off guard.

"This time of peace… I'm tired of it...no, I'm sick of it. This is the life I never wanted. I don't want to go to college. I want to do something better with my life. I wanna be a hero again. I want to be the same person I was four years ago", he told them sincerely with the same scowl. Ness and Paula don't know how to respond.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Let's just go eat. You're my friends and that's all that matters right now", Lucas stated, smiling a bit. Ness and Paula smiled as well.

"It's okay, Lucas. We get it. We also shared that feeling after we beat Giygas, and how we transitioned to a normal life", Paula stated as they continued to walk towards the pizzeria.

" _Poor Lucas. I never realized how this 'hero' thing has really got to him. Maybe he should just get over it",_ Nana had little knowledge of who Lucas was during that time when he was away from the village.

Finally, they reached Mona's Pizza.

/

/

/

 **MONA'S PIZZERIA**

 **MIDTOWN DISTRICT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Oh, hey guys! Just got off from school again, I see. I'll get you all the usual. Vegetable for the girls. Pepperoni for the boys. Got it! Half and half pie. That'll be $8.99, same as always", Mona was the cheerful and laid type of redhead woman. She wore a red and orange cooking dress, a white apron, and blue boots. Usually, many people would come but, today it was mainly these four.

"Thanks, Mona!", Paula and Nana shouted as Ness paid.

As soon as the pie was done, the four teens sat and chowed down on pizza. To their small surprise, Mona joined them. Then, from the kitchen door, came out a slightly overweight man in a yellow plumber cap and a biker uniform and a spiky mustache.

"Wario", Lucas muttered under his breath. Wario grinned, hearing a former enemy from his past.

"It's been far too long. You've grown up, I see. How've you been, kid?", Wario started.

"Not much", Lucas shrugged, keeping the same scowl.

"What's going on, Wario?", Ness asked, also a little taken back by his appearance.

"WHAhahahaha! Now that's no way to treat this beautiful lady's husband now is it", Wario laughed and smiled at Mona, to which she laughed as well.

"Yep. We got married a few weeks ago!", Mona stuck a small tongue out and smiled.

"Oh my...GOSH! That's so AMAZING! Why didn't you tell us?!", Nana shouted.

"I wanted to keep it a secret. I knew you'd guys be excited! Besides, I thought you already knew", Mona stated.

"No we didn't. An invite to the wedding would have been nice", Ness argued.

Mona rubbed her own head. "Sorry about that haha. I guess I've been too busy lately. Wario here is a businessman with his own office building, so he's as busy as I am."

Wario began to look elsewhere for some reason. Mona lowered her smile and looked at the floor. It was clear to the others something was up. "Oh, Mona. Is everything okay? Something's troubling you guys?", Paula was worried.

"Well...recently...Wario and I declared bankruptcy. We're currently in an unexpected debt because Wario's business was ripped apart and the rival company that did so is saying we owe them compensation. I'm afraid we won't be able to hold our business here in my pizzeria either because of the increasing debt. That, and our landlord is a dick for not understanding our financial situation. Living in Midtown is extremely expensive", Mona explained.

"Almost all of our money is gone because my business loss from the debt and filing bankruptcy; the bank is withholding all the money I stored. Mona will have to close her shop in the next couple of months and then we're evicted", Wario added, feeling ashamed.

"I'm so sorry for you guys. If you guys ever need a place to stay, just tell me and I'll let my parents know", Nana offered.

"It's alright. We can stay at my ma's house", Wario stated. "For now, we'll have to work with what we got."

As soon as everyone was finished eating their pizza, the four teens left. "Bye! See you soon!", Mona shouted as the couple waved them goodbye. They waved them back as the teens headed up to the train station above to go uptown.

/

/

/

 **116 ST. TRAIN STATION**

 **A, C, E, B, D TRAIN LINE**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"I wish we can help them get out of debt", Paula told her friends.

"I mean, we're just high school students. What can we do? I mean, we're not some superheroes or something", Nana stated. Lucas was not happy about that statement Nana made.

"Tch, what a disappointment. You're pathetic", Lucas sucked his teeth.

"Lucas, that wasn't very nice", Paula told him.

"I'm not wrong, am I?", Lucas replied. His expression changed to a serious one. "When I was a hero, it didn't matter that I was still a kid in a world of fighting, I fought and toughened everything out. You guys wouldn't understand what I had to go through. I don't care about this!"

" _Lucas…",_ both Ness and Paula wondered in what happened to him. He was not himself at all.

 ****::NEW SMASH CITY TRANSIT AUTHORITY ANNOUNCER: Attention please! The next uptown C Train is now arriving. Please step away from the platform edge.::****

Suddenly, the C train arrived, meaning Lucas was leaving since this was his usual train. He said nothing and boarded his train. _"Lucas...why do you act this way?",_ again, Nana held her tears, but Paula saw right through her.

"Ness, can you give us a minute?", Paula asked her boyfriend. Ness nodded and turned away, looked at the train arrival time, waiting for the B train.

"What is it, Paula?", said Nana.

"Nini, something's bothering you. Does it have to do with Lucas?", Paula knew her friend well.

"Why do you keep asking if someone's okay?! Stop being in everybody's privacy!", Nana lashed out on her friend, holding back tears.

"I know you have a crush on him, Nini. You always have", Paula knew Nana liked Lucas since they first became friends.

"...What do I do? I know he doesn't like me. Especially when I had to open my mouth and say something like that! What's wrong with me?! *sobs*", Nana let her tears fall and cried on Paula's shoulder.

"Shh, don't worry about it, Nini. Nothing's wrong with you. I know he's the one for you. You just need to get to know Lucas for who he really is. He's more different than you realize", Paula explained.

"*sobs* Fine. When I see him, I'll try to talk to him", Nana assured her friend.

 ****::NEW SMASH CITY TRANSIT AUTHORITY ANNOUNCER: Attention please! The next uptown B Train is now arriving. Please step away from the platform edge.::****

The B train arrived and they all boarded, going home.

/

/

/

 **PALUTENA'S BROWNSTONE HOME**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Oh, Lucas, my son! You're finally home!", the green-haired goddess smiled and hugged Lucas with deep competent. Her green hair was cut shorter and wrapped in a bun. She wore a lime green sweater, light pink tank top, white apron, azure blue yoga pants, and pink slippers. She had the look of a single mother. Goddess of Light Palutena.

"It was alright, Mom", Lucas hugged her right back. Palutena adopted Lucas as her son not long four years ago. Lucas only ever acted genuinely positive around his stepmother.

"I'm glad you hear that, sweetie! I'm always here when you need me", said Palutena.

"How are Pit and Pitto doing? I haven't heard from them in a while", Lucas asked.

"Oh them? Both of them are still off halfway in the other side of the world, competing for spots in the World League", Palutena told her son.

"Hold on...", Lucas had to get his mind together. "Do you just say… WORLD LEAGUE?!", Lucas was completely shook.

Palutena chuckled and nodded. "Heheh, well yeah."

"There's a World League and no one bothered to tell me?!", Lucas was kind of shaken.

"What? Don't tell me you're interested in joining?", Palutena had her glasses on and eyed Lucas, making him even more nervous.

"WHA?!— *nearly falls on the floor* Don't be ridiculous, Mom! I'd never join such a silly competition", Lucas reassured her.

"Well, good. Besides, you have high school to worry about. You do need to graduate, mister. If you don't care about that competition, it's okay", Palutena reassured him back.

Lucas was mainly surprised by his mother's reply. She would never reply with that nonsense. "I'm..gonna go to my room", Lucas scurried off.

"Dinner's at 7, alright!", Palutena reminded him. _"Let's see if that changed your mind, Lucas. I know you'll make the right choice",_ Palutena pretended to act as if he didn't need to enter the World League. She had to be supportive of his choices; she also wanted him to compete in order to uplift his spirit, knowing he was not himself.

Lucas went into his room and crashed onto his bed, wondering about the World League. And then his thoughts transitioned to his life as a high school student, and then to when Mona and Wario said they were in huge debt and he actually felt bad, and then to what Nana said which angered him, and then back to the World League. Lastly was his life as a Smasher and the times he participated as one of the most powerful Smashers in the team. He thought about these things for the next day.

"What happened to me? My life as a Smasher was full of excitement and fun. I got to fight and loved being a hero. I was the strongest Smasher, for a while of course. Argh, why the hell am I living this type of life?!", Lucas angrily said to himself.

At dinner, Lucas was sort of puzzled as to why there were more two extra plates. "Um, why are there four plates?", Lucas asked.

"Because...look outside the window! Drum rolls! *bangs on the table* It's Pit and Pitto!", Dark Pit and Pit flew in through the window unexpectedly.

"Ta-da! Pit has arrived!", Pit, still the most gullible and childish angel. He had a white and blue tunic, brown boots, and a double-edge bladed staff known as the White Strife.

"...", and there's Dark Pit (Pitto), the cold and rude archangel copy of Pit. He wore a black and purple tunic, brown boots, and a double-edge bladed staff called the Red Scythe.

Pit and Pitto sat down and joined dinner with the new family. "Boys! It's been far too long since you guys decided to go for a better life by leaving me to train elsewhere. So tell us what's happened?", Palutena started the conversation.

"We've been training young martial artists to wield swords and teach them the art of using bows and arrows", Pit described.

"Pit decided to call the dojo the Skyworld Crossbones, and since then, we became teachers to those mortals and I admit, they're not half-bad", Dark Pit added.

"That's wonderful! Lucas here is a senior in high school and is planning to go to college where he can pursue a higher education and have a great career", said Palutena.

"Wow, I guess that's something. You should have stayed with the rest of the Smashers, but that's okay", Pit scratched his head.

"Lucas, you were among the strongest of our fighters. Why did you quit playing the hero?", Dark Pit questioned.

Lucas was about to respond until Palutena beat him to it. "Lucas has made his decision. It's what he wants. He even told me he didn't want to apply for the World League."

"WHAT?! Not join the World League?! Lucas, you have to join! It's a great opportunity! Pitto and I are planning to join to represent our team in our region. Teams from all around the world are applying to enter in the World League. It's going to be epic!", Pit was crazy excited. Claus was just annoyed.

"I'm not going to join and that's final. I made my choice!", Lucas got up from the table after finishing and walked into his room. "Thanks, Mom", he turned to Palutena before going to his room.

"Hmph. Well, that means less competition for us", Dark Pit pointed out.

"He'll enter. Just you wait", Pit retorted.

Dark Pit and Pit looked at Palutena. "Don't worry. I know that Lucas will make the 'right' choice *wink*", Palutena said to the two angels.

"Ha! I knew it", Pit was happy.

"Hmph, I'll believe it when I see it", Dark Pit was doubtful.

/

/

/

 **{LATER THAT NIGHT}**

Lucas was fast asleep when he woke up to a text message from Nana. She always did this at night and at times in the school day when they didn't have class together. Lucas was still salty over what she said and also how she always talks and talks, which annoys him to no end.

[Nana]: hey lucas u up? 3

[Lucas]: im up now cuz you woke me up

[Nana]: lol im not sorry XD

[Nana]: but...I wanted to ask you something

[Lucas]: what is it?

[Nana]: nvm :/

[Lucas]: …

[Nana]: wait...um I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie just the two of us x

[Lucas]: pass

[Nana]: u know what?! I'm done talking to you! I try to be nice to you but all you ever do is act rude and disrespectful to me! U don't even know how much I care about you! OK, I'm sorry for not understanding how u feel but that was ur old life and you should forget about it because it's all in the past. go to Hell!

Lucas stared at her last text for a good couple of seconds and left his phone to charge, going back to sleep. _"So I should go to Hell? I already live in Hell. But...but that's all going to change. Just you all wait",_ Lucas was beyond angry or upset. For the first time in years, he smirked, knowing what he had to accomplish.

 **{THE NEXT DAY}**

 **SMASH INTERNATIONAL HIGH**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

/

 **ROOM 4-C**

 ****Calculus Period 2****

"Okay, seniors. If you didn't study, that's too bad, and I wish you luck. You may start", Ms. Lucina proctored the Calculus Exam that everyone supposedly studied for.

Everyone, including Ness, was focused on the exam. Everyone except for Lucas and instead of sleeping, he was training his mentality and physical being. While "diligently" working on the test with his right, he held pilers that he could squeeze to reduce stress and strengthen some muscles, even though he was physically well-built. Nana took notice but dared not whispered, not risking to get caught cheating. But really, she didn't want to speak to him. _"From now on, I will change. I'll get stronger. I'll enter this World League and prove to the World that I still am a hero. A hero and someone who chooses the life they deserve."_

/

 **ROOM 4-E**

 ****Advanced Seminar Period 3****

The whole class was supposed to read the first couple of chapters of the latest novel (but no one did, except for Paula). So as punishment, Ms. Robin made the entire class read the assigned chapters silently. Again, Lucas used the same strategy. _"Only by strengthening my mind, I can accomplish my dreams."_

"Pssh, Lucas. I know you might be mad at me, but I wanted to ask why are you multitasking?", Nana whispered very quietly. Lucas easily tuned all outside noise and mentally trained himself.

"Hm, okay. Silent treatment. Not like I want you to talk to me. Stupid", Nana returned to her reading.

/

 **ROOM 1-B**

 ****Study Hall Period 7****

Lucas used a school laptop and did research and found news reports on the upcoming Smash World League. He discovered lots of interesting facts and details regarding it. He found out there was a registration area in the Smash Arena Stadium where people can compete to get a spot on the team. Only four members and a substitute fifth member would be accepted: one team leader, three regulars and one sub. The team representing all of New Smash City are confirmed as the Smashing Avengers. Nana watched as Lucas worked particularly hard as he was focused on something. She thought it best not to peek. Also to not talk to him.

One thing caught Lucas's attention. The team leader slot was already filled and it was someone who he would always remember.

His old friend, rival, enemy, and mentor; Mewtwo, the ultimate Psychic Genetic Pokémon, and the most powerful Smasher currently. _"Mewtwo, my friend. Soon enough, we'll cross paths and I'll be number one again",_ Lucas widely smirked. Nana observed that as well and became a bit frightened.

" _I've never seen this side of Lucas. It's kind of scary to see, but what if he's really genuinely happy about something?",_ Nana thought. "*sighs* Maybe I should stop trying to ignore him", Nana whispered.

/

 **ROOM 3-Z**

 ****Principal Koopa's Office****

"Sir, I'd like to set up a training area up on the roof", Lucas demanded to the principal, Bowser, who wore a white button down shirt, brown khakis, and a red tie.

"Hmm, very well. If this is what you ask, I'll allow. Just ask Samus, uh, Ms. Aran and she'll set the equipment for you", Bowser easily agreed, knowing Lucas is preparing to enter the Registration for the World League. "And Lucas...good luck, kid."

"Thanks", Lucas nodded and headed off to his homeroom to find Samus.

/

 **ROOM 4-A**

 ****Homeroom Last Period****

"Ms. Aran, I want to set up a training area on the school roof", Lucas demanded to her.

"Did you get permission from the principal?", Samus inquired.

"Yep!", he bravely answered.

"Well, look no further. I already had it set up. The school board and I figured some students would also be interested in registering for the World League. Also the roof wasn't being used", Samus told him.

"Whoa, really? Wow!", Lucas was sort of stunned but glad. The blonde-haired teen decided to take off for the day.

Bowser appeared in the room. "We knew all along what your dreams really were", Bowser stated.

"And Lucas?...We all know you don't want to go to college", said Samus, and Lucas stopped.

"College is not the life I want", Lucas replied.

"So why did you quit? You could've gone pro, just like Mewtwo. You two were the top two strongest Smashers", Samus questioned him.

"It's because I wanted to live a normal life of peace, but I realized I made a mistake. I want to be a hero again", Lucas admitted.

"I guess with the times of peace and with many of our friends and allies going separate ways, the meaning of us being superheroes has faded away. We saved this world from destruction and evil, and this is the result. Maybe it's not what we wanted but that's what happens when we give up being heroes. Still, it's not so bad. We have some of our friends competing in the World League", said Bowser.

"And we feel as though entering this competition will make you realize your dream of what it means to be a hero again. Aside from your 'grades' hehe", Samus remarked. The psychic teen rubbed his head and smiled. "You'd feel better with achieving your own passion."

"Hm, that's a nice thought, I guess. Well, see you tomorrow, Ms. Aran. Principal Koopa", Lucas waved goodbye and stormed out.

"Hmm", Ms. Aran smiled back. _"So looks like you're back in the game, huh? I'm proud of you, kid",_ the former bounty hunter thought sincerely.

/

/

/

 **PALUTENA'S ROOFTOP GARDEN**

 **PALUTENA'S BROWNSTONE HOME**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Mom, where are you? I'm back a little early than usual", it was rather quiet and Lucas knew his mother was always loud and visible. He checked outside in their rooftop garden, only to see a small training area, where most of his stored gym equipment was there.

"Surprise! Surprise, sweetie!", Palutena appeared out of thin light. "You're going to need to get all the strength you can get."

"Mom, what's the meaning of this? I thought I told you—", Lucas was baffled.

"Hmph. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know? I'm your mother and I know what's best for you. Samus and I were plotting this the whole time. I knew that in your heart, you really wanted to enter the World League. All so you could experience the life you deserve. The one filled with excitement and adventure", Palutena knew what her son needed.

" _Excitement and adventure? A life I always wanted? I guess...boredom has done away with me for the last time. Here I come, World!",_ Lucas thought and smirked. "Let's begin!", Lucas paced towards the gym equipment.

/

/

/

 **{THE NEXT DAY AFTER CLASS}**

 **SMASH HIGH ROOFTOP**

 **SMASH INTERNATIONAL HIGH**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

The rooftop had a large chain link fence surrounding it and plenty of gym equipment used for training. For some reason, Lucas felt as if this rooftop was only reserved for him. No one in the school bothered to use it, knowing it was highly advanced, in terms of the training gear. In no time, Lucas got to work, using the machines. Then, three more people came along: Ness, Paula, and of course, Nana.

"Whoa, Lucas! Why did you change clothes?", Nana observed.

Lucas wore his old gym clothes when he was around fourteen: a navy blue, short sleeve tracksuit with thick white lines and thin red lines over his upper body, navy blue pants, and red sneakers. Even Ness and Paula were surprised to see this. Ness jumped to one logical conclusion.

"You're...you're planning on entering that World League everyone's talking about?!", Ness was almost taken off that his best friend would compete, but then realized that Lucas would do this because of how he's been feeling lately. _"Hmm, now that I think about it, maybe I should apply too. That way I can get out of school heh heh",_ Ness wondered.

"Of course. The World League is my chance on becoming number one in the world and finds the life I've always wanted back!", Lucas exclaimed.

" _Lucas...are you saying you don't like your life right now? One with us? W-with me? Oh, what am I saying? Stop fighting yourself",_ Nana started to feel upset.

"Lucas...if this is what you want, then...we'll be supportive of your decisions. So does this mean you won't go to college and you'll become a pro-hero?", Paula tried to be supportive in this situation.

"That's exactly what I intend to do! When I beat Mewtwo and take his title, I'll really be the number one hero in the world!", Lucas proclaimed. The young psychic pulled on an exercising ripcord and yanked it as hard as he could. The veins from his right arm popped and pink electric flashes appeared around his body.

"Oh", Paula said, feeling a bit threatened. She sensed a high amount of PSI leaking from his body. "Ness and I have got to go. We'll see you tomorrow", Paula and Ness didn't have time to wave and left the rooftop, leaving Nana to look in fear for Lucas.

" _Poor Lucas...maybe I should just—",_ Nana was briefly interrupted by the blonde esper.

"Why are you still here? Remember when you told me to go to Hell?", Lucas raised a brow.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lucas. I just wanted to ask if...if you wanted to go see a movie with me and then I got angry because you said no", Nana was upset again.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I have a ton of training to complete. I need to focus on using my PK Smash", the teen alluded to his past performance using that deadly technique.

"PK Wha?!—", Nana was interrupted yet again by the screams of Lucas.

"DDAAAHHHH!", Lucas felt a sharp pain in his right arm as he struck a nearby wall and shattered it in an instant, shocking Nana, but she noticed Lucas's arm was purple and swollen.

"Lucas! Stop! You'll hurt yourself! Here let me—", that was until Nana was pushed to the ground, hurting her.

Lucas looked at the poor girl with a pissed off expression. "Stay out of my way!"

"*sniffles* *sobs* How could you, you jerk?!", Nana began to cry.

Lucas ignored her tears and continued to deliver more pain to himself by using PK Smash to the very limit. Knowing he hasn't trained in four years and he only had three weeks until registration opened, according to the news, Lucas had to up his game. However, Nana stayed and watched him from a safe distance until school closed at 5:30 PM. It was dark at that point. Lucas stopped training.

"*panting* I'll continue later tonight", Lucas said to himself while panting.

"What?! Lucas you can't! You'll overwork yourself!", Nana warned, being sincere.

"Get off my case. I only have three weeks and then I'm gone", Lucas's words stung Nana. He proceeded to leave.

"Lucas, wait! I can't walk home by myself", Nana stated.

"Oh, that's too bad. Good luck to you though", Lucas replied with sarcasm.

"LUCAS! You're supposed to walk me home! I swear you're so rude!", Nana demanded.

Lucas paused and turned to face away. His cold icy blue eyes caused her face to fluster. "You don't know anything about me, do you? You have no clue what I had to go through all this time!", Lucas took his anger out on her.

"I-I wish I knew from the start. So...so tell me happened four years ago? Please, I want to know!", Nana strongly asked, almost ready to cry again.

"...", he paused again. "During that time, it was an era of friendship and competition. I was ranked second as the strongest Smasher, next to my old friend and mentor, Mewtwo."

"You were friends with Mewtwo the world champion and the number one Smash fighter?", she had no idea they were once friends.

"We were fierce rivals back in those days. When the cosmic entity named Giygas attacked the city, I discovered a forbidden move; PK Smash. I didn't know that it could up strain my body… All that mattered to me was its sheer devastating power", Lucas slowly grinned, scaring Nana.

" _So that's why his arm became swollen all of a sudden from punching that wall? Looks like it kinda healed up",_ Nana looked at his arm. "Okay...so what happened after Giygas was defeated?", Nana was hesitant.

"I trained tirelessly to perfect PK Smash and make my body accept it so my body wouldn't get swollen. I finally became the most powerful Smasher when I beat Mewtwo. But, then...Tabuu returned and I couldn't beat him because at that moment, I was weak and PK Smash's energy hurt me greatly. I almost lost my life in that fight", Lucas confessed.

"You almost died?! And you're trying to do the same thing again?! Lucas, don't go! You'll hurt yourself!", Nana was angry this time.

"Don't get in my way!", Lucas warned her this time.

"Please...don't go...I'll miss you…", Nana confessed to him.

"You'll miss me?", Lucas raised a brow.

"I mean, miss you because I'm your friend. Well, you know what I mean, you idiot", Nana, still acting angry.

"I get it", Lucas walked away. But, then he turned to her again. "C'mon...I thought I was supposed to take you home."

Nana instantly blushed and face went red like a tomato. _"What's this feeling inside me? Why does it feel warm and tingling?",_ she thought. "O-o-kay, y-you know where I live, right?"

"Yes", Lucas sighed and silently nodded as they left school and took the train to Nana's house.

/

/

/

 **{LATER TONIGHT}**

 **PALUTENA'S BROWNSTONE HOUSE**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Lucas, why are you so late? It's almost 7. I don't want you training for too long", Palutena was worried. "Dinner's ready, and I know you're hungry."

"I was walking a girl home", Lucas explained.

"Ah...a girl you say? You better be using condoms. You know you can't afford to be a dad. And I'm far, far too young to be a grandmother", Palutena placed her glasses back on again.

Lucas stared at her awkwardly. "Yeah, it's what you thought it would sound like. And no, I wasn't doing anything dirty", Lucas gave her a blank look.

"Haha, well, good. Why don't you invite her over some time, or is that not appropriate for seventeen-year-olds to do?", Palutena joked around.

"By the way, where are Pit and Pitto?", he asked, changing the subject because he didn't care too much.

"They left this afternoon. Next time you see them...will be in the World League", she answered.

"Hmph", Lucas smirking, thinking more and more about the World League as it approached.

Lucas decided to eat dinner after all and then immediately leave to go to the garden to continue another training regimen for another couple of hours. Only by being in sync with all his psionic abilities, he can utilize PK Smash and PK Fire and PK Freeze and various other psychic abilities without having to face any disastrous drawbacks.

"This day!...I fight to enter the World League...and I'll become number one again!", Lucas shouted in the night sky.

 **Lucas: Hey. Lucas here! Just three more weeks until registration opens and I enter my spot in the World League. I'm so fired up, but I have a long way to go! Wish me luck! This time, I will make my dreams come true and become number one in the world! Next time on Super Smash Bros. The Final Wars, Chapter Three: The Exams. I swear to God it better not be an actual written test.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Exams

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 3: THE EXAMS::.**_

 **{THREE WEEKS LATER}**

 **SMASH HIGH ROOFTOP**

 **SMASH INTERNATIONAL HIGH**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

For three weeks, Lucas underwent intense training to get ready for the registration day in order to participate in the World League. By reconnecting with the power of psionic and psychic abilities, Lucas became stronger, almost reaching about the same level he was four years ago. Lucas was utilizing the energy of PSI to his own needs. All in ignoring his friends and doing poorly in class; he focused more on his training than in his life in school and his friends, especially Nana.

As Lucas was training this afternoon when everyone left, he received a text from Nana for about the tenth time this day. He sucked his teeth and read what she had to say. _"Doesn't she know when to quit?",_ the esper rudely thought.

[Nana]: where r u Lucas? R u home?

[Lucas]: I'm busy training at school

[Nana]: oh ok well bye and good luck xx

"Tch, whatever", he placed his phone away, continuing his training once more. Seeming to tap into more energy than before, Lucas began to feel the strength of his PSI growing inside him. His muscular physique allowed him to properly handle PK Smash as pink electricity simmered around him. The esper proceeded to take his gym shirt off, revealing his full muscular upper body. Lucas grabbed a chained rope he attached to a wall and yanked it as hard as possible, destroying the wall as a result.

The rooftop door slowly opened, and Nana popped in and saw him training as usual. He turned around to face her and Nana's eyes shot wide open. His tone-down muscular chest, abs, and arms. She couldn't even blink for a second as her face turned completely red. Something underneath her skirt felt wet and she blushed even more. _"Oh my...GOSH! He's shirtless! He's looking at me!",_ Nana smiled weakly.

Strangely, Lucas was blushing red as well, but only for a while and naturally returned to his training. _"Well, this is a bit awkward",_ Lucas thought.

"Oh, hey Lucas! How are you doing so far?", Nana awkwardly asked, pretending that short awkward moment didn't happen.

"I've gotten stronger, and it looks like I'm going to be ready for tomorrow", Lucas accidentally flexed his muscles, making Nana blush even more. _"I should just put my shirt back on",_ Lucas quickly placed his shirt back on.

"I see. Say...why did you say take off your shirt?", Nana blushed red.

Lucas too blushed red and responded. "Well, uh, I feel more...comfortable when I take off my shirt."

" _You are pretty hot",_ Nana thought while smiling. "You're pretty hot", she said out loud. _"DAMMIT!",_ she closed her mouth with her hands.

"What?", Lucas heard what she said and he was not having it today. _"Oh no. Not this again",_ he thought.

"Nothing...it's just...before you go to enter the World League, can we go out somewhere nice? Maybe say the park? That's all I'm asking", Nana suggested to him.

"Whatever", Lucas shrugged, meaning he'll go.

"Great! I'll get dressed. See you at 7!", Nana raced away. _"YES! YES! YES! YES!",_ she gleefully skipped.

"Just my fucking luck", Lucas muttered bitterly as he returned to his training.

/

/

/

 **{7 PM IN THE AFTERNOON}**

 **GARDEN OF THE COSMOS**

 **MUSHROOM CENTRAL PARK**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Lucas walked along the famous garden that had hundreds of luscious flowers and a large fountain of marble. The garden was almost empty because only couples entered here and it was around nighttime. There was, however, one couple closeby. As usual, Lucas showed up his gym clothes and his senior jacket, as he literally came here from school.

"Lucas!...Hey!...Over here! Lulu!", Nana shouted and waved at him loudly, saying his nickname. She was wearing a light pink short skirt sundress, a small tee tan jacket, pink flats, and a red ribbon tied to her bright yellow hair. "How do I look?", she made a pose, trying to impress the psychic boy.

"Okay, I guess. We're only walking around the park. I got to be home by 9, so let's get this over with", Lucas was not in the mood. He knew it was another one of Nana's attempts at a date. She tried to get him to go out with her, but he had zero romantic interest whatsoever.

"Hmph...Fine", Nana pouted as she made several attempts to hold his hand, but she could see they were bandaged up in white cloth, so she chose not to this time.

As they were walking along the park, the two happened to notice a couple holding each other and kissing passionately as they said romantic things to one another. A light blonde-haired woman in a sparkling ocean blue dress and an anthro wolf in a dark blue navy suit. The couple happened to notice Lucas walking with a girl they presumed to be his girlfriend.

"Lucas, is that you, kid?", the anthro wolf got Lucas and Nana's attention.

"Oh my. You've grown up so much", the blonde woman complimented.

Lucas had a short smile appear on his face. "Hm, I guess so", he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who is the nice young lady you're with? Is she your girlfriend?", Rosalina referred to Nana, who immediately blushed as soon as the question was said.

Very forward and blunt, "She's not my girlfriend. This is Nana, a childhood friend, and my classmate at Smash International High. We are third-year, college-bound scholars ready to enter the working world", Lucas introduced Nana. It was so formal that everyone couldn't help but chuckle. Even Nana.

" _Okay, Lucas",_ Nana continued to smile on the outside, knowing she had been friend-zoned. Then, she knew exactly what to say. "Lulu is always such a kidder."

"Lulu?!", Wolf and Rosalina stared at each other and laughed.

"Aww, that's so adorable!", Rosalina stated.

"So 'Lulu'? How are you and your girlfriend doing so far?", Wolf mocked Lucas, making both of the teens blush.

"Terribly", Lucas responded back, clearly sarcasm, which made Wolf chuckle again.

"The kid's got jokes now. Hahahahaha! Hmph, so how are you doing in school?", Wolf asked.

"Terribly", Lucas replied sarcastically, everyone shared another laugh.

"Hahahaha! You've really changed so much", admired Wolf. "Did you hear about the World League?", he changed the subject.

"Actually, I'm applying tomorrow. I've been training for the past three weeks and now I'm ready", Lucas clenched his fists.

"Hm, so you're back in the game?", Wolf smirked and Lucas nodded, smirking the same.

Rosalina and Nana were talking amongst each other. "Wow! You're so beautiful! I wish I was as beautiful", Nana politely stated. _"And maybe Lucas will finally notice me for real",_ she quietly blushed for hope.

"You are already beautiful, Nana. Beauty doesn't come from looks you know. And you and Lucas would be perfect for each other", Rosalina replied.

"I really wish it were true. Lucas doesn't like me back. He thinks I'm annoying and rude because I always want to be around him and he doesn't", Nana sounded upset.

"I can see how much you care about Lucas", said Rosalina.

"I don't want him to go. He said he's going to enter the World League to achieve his dreams of becoming number one in the world. And it's like I don't want him to go", Nana was even more upset.

"Nana, if you truly care about Lucas, you should let him go and follow his dreams. You must encourage and support him all the way", Rosalina stated.

" _So Lucas doesn't want to have a happy life with me? I want to be his dreams",_ Nana wanted to tear up until Rosalina asked her something else.

"Nana, do you want Lucas to be happy?", Rosalina calmly stated. The space monarch could tell Nana was about to cry because Nana didn't want to let go of him.

"Y-yes", Nana answered.

"And he will. One day, he will return to love you because you will know how much he cares about you after he goes", Rosalina hugged Nana, which made the blonde teen happy.

Their conversations ended when it was time to go. "Good luck, you two!", Rosalina shouted as the two teens said goodbye and left the couple.

Lucas and Nana walked to the giant fountain that contained glowing water. Lucas stopped to drink some of the fountain water, which obviously disgusted Nana. "Eww, Lucas. Don't drink from that. That's not the correct fountain you're looking for. Oh, great. Next, you'll be digging food from the trash can like Ness used to do. Oh, and what's next? Oh, that's right. You'll leave me, I mean us, to go off to the World League all by yourself. In all honesty, Lucas, why do I even bother with you sometimes *blah* *blah* *blah*", luckily, Lucas was great at tuning out Nana, as she would go on and on and on.

Lucas continued to drink from the fountain water. "What the? Lucas, are you even listening to me?!", Nana was pissed. She thought of an idea as she smirked. _"This'll show him not to pay attention",_ Nana smiled as she proceeded to remove her shoes. "Oh, Lucas?", she smiled devilishly.

He stood up and before he realized it, Nana pushed him into the fountain and jumped in with.

*SPLASH*

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!", Lucas shouted in confusion. Nana kicked and splashed water at him. "NANA!"

"Hehe, this is what you get, you jerk!", Nana laughed as she threw more water at the poor boy.

Lucas tackled her and for some reason, it was a playful one. Lucas laughed as well and smiled. _"Just like the days back at home, I guess",_ the esper thought.

As soon as they were done playing and dried off from the fountain, the two left the park. Lucas agreed to take Nana home like last time (as if he didn't have any other choice).

Once the two teens reached her house, Nana stopped. "Lucas...I just want to say...that I support your decision in entering the World League", Nana gave a short smile.

"Hmph, it's about time", Lucas returned a similar smirk. "What brought this on?", he asked.

"I want to support you in your dreams all the way!", Nana jumped and raised a small fist. _"I just wish your dreams would be with me",_ Nana wondered in sadness.

"Thanks, Nana. For someone as annoying and playful as you, you really are a true friend to me", Lucas stated, only for Nana's heart to break internally.

"Aw, that's so sweet! That's why we're best friends!", Nana hugged him tightly. _"No, it's not right! I want us to be more than that!",_ tears were about to form again.

"See ya later", Lucas waved at her and ran off since it was getting late.

 **{DAY OF REGISTRATION}**

 **PALUTENA'S BROWNSTONE HOME**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Lucas, sweetheart. I made you a new outfit in this event. I'll see you at the stadium and cheer you on", Palutena showcased some clothing almost similar to his gym clothes.

It was an all-black gym outfit with white, orange, and blue lines across the arms and legs. And black and red boots as well. Additionally, the clothing also included black armored shin guard pads for the knees and elbows.

"Whoa! This is so cool! Thanks so much, Mom!", Lucas shouted in excitement.

" _Hmph, it's been a while since you were this excited",_ Palutena thought. "I'll meet you later this afternoon at the stadium. Oh, good luck, honey!", the goddess gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure", Lucas blushed as he rushed out of the house.

/

/

/

 **WORLD SMASH TOURNAMENT ARENA**

 **DOWNTOWN DISTRICT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

The blonde esper kid raced towards the stadium, and it was almost packed with hundreds of applicants who were planning to enter in the World League. Already, the crowd was at the entrance, hundreds of applicants. To the teen's surprise, he spotted his friend Ness on the line as well.

"Yo Lucas!", Ness already spotted him. Ness was wearing his school uniform, minus the tie. Lucas jumped into line since Ness was not far behind in the front (holding a spot for a friend).

"Ness, why are you here? You should be in school, and I catch you ditching it, as always", Lucas remarked. "But aw, man! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOO EPIC!"

"I'm joining obviously. Good to see you have your mojo back. Why don't you tone it down, man?", Ness suggested.

"No way! I'm feeling so excited and I can't lose it now!", Lucas jumped up.

"Hehe, happy to see you're back", a violet red-haired woman with teal blue eyes wearing a light purple and blue hoodie, black shorts, and red boots appeared.

"Kumatora, it's been a while", Lucas looked back to see his old friend.

"Wow, I barely recognize you anymore. You're about as tall as me", Kumatora added.

"Are you planning on entering as well?", Lucas asked.

"Tch, what do you think, genius? Of course I'm going to get a spot on the team. Just you wait", Kumatora clenched her right fist.

"Yeah, we'll see who makes it to the top", Lucas replied.

 ****Smash World League Registration Announcement: Attention, contestants! Thank you for your interest in registering for the World League. As you know, only three of you will only remain. Three team members will be chosen as representatives for the Smashing Avengers and compete in the World League for the prize of $50 Million! Now, contestants, the doors are open! Form three lines! Andwe'llstartwithanexamsogoodluckeveryonegoodbyeeee!****

"Wait—", Lucas, Kumatora, and Ness briefly heard something, but it was too late as hoards of contestants rushed inside, shoving and pushing their way inside. Apparently, it was too late for them.

"THERESATEST?!", Lucas and Ness shouted at the same time as they were dragged inside the huge complex, being pummeled and washed away by a sea of contestants. Ness entered Line B while Lucas and Kumatora swept into Line A.

/

/

/

 **ROOMS A/B/C**

 **TESTING ROOMS**

 ****The top 16 highest scores from each section will be eligible to enter the real examination! And remember, no talking or cheating. You may begin!****

Small robots fitted with camera lens were monitoring each testing room. While Kumatora was able to manage in doing the exam, Lucas and Ness were struggling (mostly Ness).

 **A/**

" _Oh God, I didn't prepare for this. I thought the test would be a fitness exam. What the hell is this bullcrap they're expecting me to do?! I signed up for a fight, not a class! Grrr!...Alright, calm down. Let me get through this!",_ Lucas is almost below average when it comes to tests.

 **B/**

But that's nothing compared to Ness. _"Oh, God! I'm not gonna make it! I'm not gonna make it! Not gonna make it! If I knew there would be a written exam, I wouldn't have joined in the first place. Maybe if I could cheat..nah, I can't when robots are watching",_ thoughts traveled around Ness as he continued to struggle.

 **A/**

" _Question 5: What was one detail of the Smasher Registration Act?; A.)Required Smash heroes to sign on with the government as agents.; B.)Allowed amnesty for heroes who acted rogue.; C.)Forced citizens to draft as heroes.; D.)None of the above; hmm, it has to be A",_ Kumatora marked A on her bubble sheet.

" _Question 8: What terrifying force threatened the world on more than TWO occasions?; A.)Giygas; B.)Tabuu; C.)Master Hand; D.)All of the above.; hmph, the answer's D",_ Lucas marked his answer.

 **B/**

" _Question 2: When did Giygas attack New Smash City?...How should I know?! Okay, let's see here.; A.)Z2018; B.)Z2020; C.)Z2019; D.)Z2025; I don't even pay attention to the dates anyhow. I dunno C. For every answer, I always go with C",_ Ness moved onto the next question.

 **A/**

" _Question 18: Which Smash Hero wields a golden blade?; A.)Marth; B.)Ike; C.)Lucina; D.)Roy; B",_ Kumatora marked her answer.

" _Question 15: Who was the de facto leader of the Registered Smashers?; A.)Samus; B.)Captain Falcon; C.)Marth; D.)Falco; it's A. I'm sure",_ Lucas bubbled in.

 **B/**

" _Question 13: Who is the most powerful psychic Smasher today?; A.)Mewtwo; B.)Lucas; C.)Ness; D.)None of the above; obviously it's me, so it's C, hehe",_ Ness chuckled.

 **A/**

" _Question 24: What percentage of New Smash City was obliterated after Tabuu's invasion?; A.)85%; B.)98%; C.)75%; D.)90%; crap, why would I remember that and I'm not that accurate when it comes to percentages. Let's just go with B",_ Kumatora made the honest guess.

" _Question 23 is saying which of the following virtues do many of the Smash heroes obtain?; A.)Teamwork; B.)Humor; C.)Intelligence; D.)None of the above; A",_ Lucas quietly breezed through the rest of the exam.

 **C/**

" _Who was the leader of the Smashers at the time of Master Hand and Crazy Hand?; A.)Fox; B.)Yoshi; C.)Donkey Kong; D.)Mario; Mario. An old friend. I wonder if I'll meet him here",_ a doll-like wooden puppet in a blue cape and yellow cape with a blue cap and brown boots silently wondered as he went about on his test, answering the twentieth question.

 **B/**

 ****Two minutes left to complete your exam!****

" _Oh NO! I'm screwed! How many questions are left?! Oh wait, there's one more! Okay, Question 40: What is the score you need to pass the exam?; HOLY CRAP! They didn't even say what score you need to pass! What the hell?! Okay, let's see, let's see; A.)35/40; B.)40/40; C.)36/40; D.)38/40; Oh shit, what's the answer?! What's the answer?! What's the answer?! What's the answer?!",_ Ness stressed for time, even though it was the last question.

 ****30 seconds!****

" _Hang on I need more time!",_ Ness was practically fuming.

 ****20 seconds!****

" _Alright! Alright! Alright!"_

 ****10 seconds!****

" _It's C! It's C!",_ Ness bubbled it in as fast as he could.

 ****PENCILS DOWN! PENCILS DOWN! Your time has been concluded! Please remain seated! We will announce the top 16 scores shortly!****

"Whew! I did it. That may have been the hardest exam I ever took!", Ness planted his face on the desk. In about 10 seconds later, Ness felt a ding sound go off in his pockets. _"Oh shoot! I forgot to set my phone to vibrate! If it rung earlier, I would've been kicked out!",_ Ness realized. It was a text from Paula.

[Paula]: Good luck Ness. I know you wanted to skip class, but are you sure you still want to do this?

[Ness]: I'm positive. I'll be fine.

[Paula]: Just please, look after Lucas. He's your friend. And do it for Nini's sake, please.

[Ness]: I will. Bye! (:

[Paula]: I'll be cheering you on!

 **A/**

"That wasn't too bad, to be honest. That was too easy in my case", Kumatora commented.

Lucas said nothing else. It was not long until he got a text message from Nana, obviously. Lucas had his phone on silent, but luckily for him, she picked the right time to text.

[Nana]: Hi Lulu! I hope you're doing alright! I have a free period so I thought I could txt you

[Lucas]: I'm ok I guess I had to pass a test first

[Nana]: yikes! did u pass?

[Lucas]: yep

[Nana]: omg I knew you would

[Nana]: k see you soon bye x

[Lucas]: alright bye

 ****Smash World League Registration Announcement: Attention, contestants! The Top 16 Contestants from each section have been confirmed! As we call out your name, please exit and enter the main registration booth from your designated section!****

As soon as Kumatora was called, she jumped in joy. "Ha! I did it!", she ran out the door to the registration booth.

Lucas was called at last, scoring a solid 36/40. Lucas walked away to the registration booth.

 **B/**

"Oh my God! I barely made it!", Ness received a score of 36/40. He just got barely lucky. "This was probably the highest score I ever got on a test!", Ness bolted out of the room.

Soon, the 16 contestants from each section entered the registration booth, and once formally confirmed, they entered the inner arena; a giant stadium filled with crowds of people who had unexpectedly arrived. There were three large sectional arenas, with the letters A, B, and C engraved at the center, respectively.

 ****CONGRATULATIONS CONTESTANTS ON PASSING YOUR EXAMS! For the true test, each section will compete in smaller sectional tournaments. If your opponent is knocked out of the stage with a ring-out of if your opponent can no longer continue, you move onto the next round. The last one standing from each section is the winner. The first round will start with 16. The second round will have 8 remaining as the quarterfinals. 4 will remain after that to compete in the semifinals. In the finals, the winner will receive the title of an official team member of the Smashing Avengers! Players get ready as the first round will begin shortly!****

Lucas, Ness, and Kumatora stood outside of the arena, as did most people, as the tournaments would not begin for another 20 minutes. Ness stretched his arms and legs and yawned. "I don't know how I did it, but I did it. I just glad I'm in Section B, otherwise I would never survive", Ness stated.

"You got that right", Lucas nodded and smirked.

" _Lucas and I will have to fight soon. I know I can't go easy on him. I've got to win! No matter what",_ Kumatora thought. "Lucas, you and I are gonna meet in the finals. So get ready to lose! Hmph!", Kumatora declared.

"Heh, I look forward to that", Lucas grinned.

From the distance, Palutena shouted out as she raced to Lucas. She was wearing a small yellow sweater, a very light green sundress, and light brown sandals. "Lucas, sweetie! Did you make it?!", she asked.

"Not yet, mom. We had to complete a written exam to pass. We're just waiting outside until the tournament starts", Lucas briefly explained.

"LUCAS! There you are! Did you make it?!", Nana surprised jumped the psychic teen and hugged him tightly. "School ended early because of the tournament. It's being broadcasted across the whole city. I hope you win!"

"Yeah, that's great. Now could you get off me?", Lucas pulled Nana away with little effort, even she was holding onto him.

" _There's no doubt about it. She's the one",_ Palutena stared ominously at Nana. It was then Nana saw that Palutena was staring at her in a serious manner. She started to feel scared. "And who are you supposed to be, missy?"

"W-WHAT?! I-I'm...my name is Nana, ma'am", Nana was both scared and confused, mostly scared.

"And how you do know Lucas?", Palutena questioned sternly.

"He's-he's..my friend...since we were kids and we're in the same high school together", Nana explained. _"So she must be Lucas' stepmom. The Goddess of Light Palutena. Wait, how come Lucas has never mentioned me to her?",_ Nana realized, almost scared half to death.

"I see", Palutena closed her eyes, reached for her special glasses, and smirked. "So you're the girl Lucas was talking about all along! The one that annoys him every day. And also the one who asked him to take you home. And the one who begs him to go places."

Nana instantly went red in the face. Fear. The green-haired Goddess of Light was toying with her. She blinked so many times she couldn't stop. Lucas then spoke. "Yeah, she is", Lucas blankly stated.

"Ooh! I bet that's not all what she came here for. Hmm?", Palutena smirked once more, adjusting her glasses.

"Um, um, um, um", Nana felt more nervous.

"Don't scare her, mom. She's my friend and she only came here to cheer me on", Lucas stated sternly.

"Why don't I invite her over for dinner tonight?", Palutena suggested.

"Oh, really?! That sounds wonderful! I'll be there!", Nana smiled, less afraid.

"Whatever you say", Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Ness! We're here!", Paula showed up as well.

"Master Ness, we've arrived here to support you", Prince Poo too.

"Wish me luck. But I might not need it though", Ness grinned.

"Well, I hope it was worth it", Paula stated.

"Hey, it was either entering the World League or stressing through an entire semester of classes at the risk of not graduating", Ness replied.

"Pretty sleazy, wouldn't you guys agree? Your girlfriend is right. I sure hope it was worth it", Palutena chimed in.

"Hahahaha, I'll be fine", Ness assured.

"I'm going inside now. Ten minutes have passed", Lucas walked towards the stadium, as everyone else followed suit.

/

/

/

 **NEW SMASH CITY STADIUM**

 **WORLD SMASH TOURNAMENT ARENA**

 **DOWNTOWN DISTRICT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

 **{ROUND 1}**

 ****Smash World League Registration Announcement: Round 1 starts right now!****

Each of the sections was divided into eight smaller stages so that the individual matches would end more quickly. Already, the matches were underway. People were losing from left and right. Others moved on fast. Some were taking their time.

" _So this is the competition so far? What a joke",_ Lucas observed the tournament stages, ignoring his opponent.

"Hey! Kid! Are you even paying attention?! You'll regret ignoring me! Prepare to be crumbled!", a seemingly buff bodybuilder was yelling.

"Contestants, start your battle", a ref was managing their match.

"Hmm?", Lucas finally paid attention and took a fighting stance. "Let's get this over with. In just two attacks, you'll already be defeated", Lucas smirked a little.

"Get real, you cocky little brat! You think you have what it takes to win?! Hahahahaha!", the bodybuilder jeered. "Prepare to be crushed like an ant, you stupid kid! GRRRR HRHRHRHR!", the man charged forward.

"pk fire", Lucas used his PK Fire attack, sending out a large stream of fire.

"OH NO! I-I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS KID TO—", it was too late as Lucas rushed out of the fire as a short distraction for the bodybuilder.

The esper teen channeled in a dose of frightening psychic energy into his right index finger as he made his hand into a fist. In a split second, Lucas placed used the forbidden PK Smash move from just one point of his index finger. "pk smash!", Lucas hit his opponent in the stomach, knocking out the bodybuilder out of the ring and out cold when he hit the stadium wall.

"Ring Out Finish!", the ref announced.

 ****Lucas moves onto the next round!****

"Wow! He's so amazing!", Nana commented.

"Trust me, that's not his full power. He was holding back, or rather, he was playing things smart", Palutena had her arms crossed, indicating seriousness.

"What are you talking about?", Nana was puzzled.

"First, he used pyrokinesis as a distraction for his real attack. He drew out a small bit of his true psychic energy to one part of his index finger and knocked his opponent away with an immense amount of power", Palutena explained.

"Oh, wow! T-that's...i-incredible!", Nana was surprised. _"Maybe...maybe letting him go...no, I can't. Not yet",_ Nana nodded to herself.

Kumatora was also up against a bodybuilding opponent. Why? _"Hmm, there seem to be a lot of big guys participating. How'd they pass the written exams?",_ Kumatora looked around with her arms crossed.

"Hey, this place isn't safe for a girl. Go home while you still can. Matter of fact, why don't I go easy on you?", Kumatora's opponent mocked her.

"Oh, trust me. Don't hold back for your own safety", Kumatora stood there in the same pose.

"What?", the opponent was baffled.

Kumatora smirked. "PK...GROUND!", she stomped on the ground, creating a crack on the stage floor, causing her opponent to be launched away by the attack.

"Ring Out Finish!", the ref announced.

 ****Kumatora moves onto the next round!****

"Pfft, too easy", Kumatora walked off as repairs on the stage were being made.

"Kumatora is so strong!", Paula commented.

"That PK Ground attack packs a wild impact. It has the devastating force of a literal earthquake", Palutena pointed out.

"Was Kumatora holding back as well?", Nana inquired.

"Yep", Palutena answered.

Focusing on Ness, he had trouble beating his opponent due to not practicing his PK techniques as he should have, or even remembering what he was supposed to do. _"Oh man. What am I gonna do? I should've studied more",_ Ness received a numb feeling. A mental one.

"Well, it looks like Ness might actually lose. He can finally go back to classes", Paula giggled, as did the other girls.

" _I can't dodge forever. I'm done for if this guy catches me",_ Ness dodged punches from his opponent.

"Hold still, punk! I'll beat you in a flash!", his opponent shouted.

" _That's it! Flash!",_ Ness came to that conclusion. "PK FLASH!", Ness fired a white orb of psychic energy, send his opponent out of the stage in seconds.

"Ring Out Finish!", the ref announced.

 ****Ness moves onto the next round!****

"Ha! I did it!", Ness cheered for himself.

"Oh, he won", Paula blinked.

Meanwhile, in the third section, another battle was underway. The wooden puppet from earlier was ready to fight. The others looked on at the jumbo screen to see the battle, sort of taking note.

"Let me be clear, Pinocchio. I'm gonna chop you into wooden pieces and turn you into a pencil", the opponent mocked his stature.

"I won't waste time with you. Begone!", the puppet summoned a light ball of energy and chugged it straight at his opponent, instantly sending them and knocking them out of the ring.

"Ring Out Finish!", the ref announced.

 ****Geno moves onto the next round!****

"Geno, huh? He seems kinda strong", Kumatora stated as the wooden puppet walked away.

"Whoa! I'm more than relieved that I'm not gonna get creamed out there", Ness casually smiled.

"Master Ness, in the event that you are defeated, I shall take your place", Poo suggested.

"What? No! That means I'll have to go back to school again. Trust me, I won't lose", Ness was almost shaking.

"I'm impressed, Kumatora. I could tell you were holding back", Palutena told the psychic woman.

"Heh heh, I know", Kumatora chuckled.

"Lucas, you did incredible! I mean, you're so smart. And the way you timed your attack by distracting your opponent and leaving them vulnerable to strike from exactly one point of your finger to win", praised Nana.

"Hm, that's a good observation, Nana", Lucas lightly smirked, making her blush.

"Um, uh, yeah. Thanks", Nana stroked her blonde hair.

 ****Smash World League Registration Announcement: Round 1 has concluded! Eight players from each section remain, but who will come up to the finals? The competition is just firing up! ARE YOU READY?!****

 **Kumatora: Yo, it's Kumatora here. Round 1 was way too easy. But this tournament's just getting started. It won't be long until I face Lucas in the finals. Watch out, kid. Because I'm gonna be the one who takes that spot in the World League. Next time on Super Smash Bros. The Final Wars, Chapter Four: Playoffs. There's no way I'm backing down.**


	4. Chapter 4: Playoffs

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 4: PLAYOFFS::.**_

 **NEW SMASH CITY STADIUM**

 **WORLD SMASH TOURNAMENT ARENA**

 **DOWNTOWN DISTRICT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

 **{ROUND 2}**

 ****OKAY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It's time for Round 2! From all three sections, here are the contestants who will be facing off. Those who win will move onto the semifinals!****

After the announcer read off who was up against who, the contestants were prepared to enter the stage. The stadium ground transformed into four larger stages from each section. The players entered their designated stages, ready to fight their own opponents.

 ****Round 2 starts now! Go!****

In a flash, Lucas wasted little time with his opponent, blowing them away with the powerful PK Fire move, creating an actual energy wave that launches people instead of severely harming them.

"Lucas wins with a Ring Out Finish!", the ref called.

"What?! In only less than ten seconds, Lucas moves onto the semifinals! Unbelievable!", the announcer stated.

 ****Lucas moves on to the semifinals!****

"Unreal…", Nana whispered.

Next up, it was Geno's match. "Wha-wha-what?! In only a flat five seconds, Geno destroys his opponent! Talk about insane!", said the announcer.

"Geno wins with a Ring Out Finish", the ref stated.

 ****Geno moves on to the semifinals!****

"Tch, whatever", Lucas scoffed.

Right now, Kumatora and her opponent were about to face off. Her opponent appeared different from most of the contestants. She had icy blue eyes, freckles, ginger hair wrapped in a ponytail, a mole next to her left eye, and for some reason, she was wearing a school uniform; a sharp dark blue blazer, a navy blue skirt, black high-knee socks, and brown flats. A normal high school girl.

"Wait a minute… isn't that?!", Nana looked closer at who Kumatora was fighting.

"So you're my opponent, hm?", Kumatora crossed her arms in interest.

"How about we introduce ourselves before we fight? My name is Tori Misako, and I'm a senior at Smash International High", Tori introduced herself.

"A high schooler, huh? And what makes you any different?", Kumatora asked.

"I'm an esper… like you", Tori smirked.

"She's from Class 4-B", Nana pointed out.

"Tori's a psychic?! What the?! How did I not see that?!", Paula thought loudly.

"No way! You have psychic powers too?! That's amazing! It's about time I had some actual competition", Kumatora stretched her legs and other muscles. "The name's Kumatora by the way", Kumatora introduced herself.

"Hmph, whatever you say. I'm going to the finals", Tori proclaimed.

"Heh, that's where you're wrong. I'm going to win and fight Lucas", Kumatora claimed.

" _Lucas… he's so dreamy. And he's the hottest boy in school. No wonder he never notices me. I mean, we're both psychics, and I feel like I've developed a connection with him. He just doesn't know it yet",_ Tori has a crush on Lucas, apparently. He was watching the battle in the corner, arms crossed and laid back with a scowl.

" _He's noticing me! This is my chance to show off what I can do",_ Tori was blushing uncontrollably.

"PK Ground", with a simple stomp to the ground, Kumatora created an earthquake of strong power, starting off the battle.

Tori effortlessly dodged it. "Tch. Now it's my turn", she fired a red energy ball straight at Kumatora. It released a strong pulse of energy, with Kumatora barely dodging it.

"I'm going to have to switch up tactics. PK FIRE!", Kumatora blasted a fire-based energy wave with almost full force. Tori evaded the attack with seconds to spare. The PK Fire Omega left a burn mark on the stage floor.

"Whoa! Nice! Heh heh heh!", Tori smirked uncontrollably. _"There's goes my bad habit of smiling like that. But I can't lie. This is actually fun",_ she thought, covering her mouth.

"PK Freeze!", Kumatora instantly froze Tori when she was distracted.

Immediately thawing out, Tori warmed herself up with her psychic powers. The two girls traded blows to each other. Since they're both espers, both Kumatora and Tori are able to withstand each other's hits with little resistance. _"Heh heh!",_ Tori smirked some more.

" _I can't seem to stop smiling! This fight is getting to me. This is so much fun to be honest!",_ she thought.

"You're pretty strong. How long have you been training?", Kumatora asked while blocking all of Tori's attacks.

"I-I don't train", said Tori, taken back a little by Kumatora's question. She continued to dodge and counter.

"What?! Are you kidding me? You're practically a natural at your psychic powers? Have you been hiding them or you just awoken them?", Kumatora asked another question.

"I've never used them in a fight… not up until now!", Tori struck Kumatora in the face.

"Tori's powers are increasing! I can feel it rising!", Paula exclaimed.

"Um, Paula, I don't mean to sound stupid, but what is a psychic?", Nana asked, earning a look of slight disdain from Lucas himself.

"Psychics, or espers, are beings with the supernatural abilities to manipulate nature. As you saw before, psychics tend to possess abilities such as cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, and even the ability to use light as energy. Psychics as powerful as Mewtwo can even manipulate dark matter and use it to their will", Paula stated.

"Oh whoa, really? Psychics are a pretty weird and dangerous bunch, don't you think haha?", Nana stated in a joking manner. Lucas stared at her for a moment, and he didn't look happy.

"That's kind of a harsh thing to say, Nini. Considering that I'm a psychic as well. Psychics are people too, you know", Paula took partial offense to that.

"I'm sorry, Paula. I guess weird and dangerous aren't the best words to use. I mean, psychics are kinda strange when you think about it. Manipulating nature? Isn't that against the laws of physics? But wait, is that why you people are referred to as psychics? Wait, I'm overthinking it! No, no, well, I'm right, am I? Psychics break the laws of physics—", Nana was talking again. Lucas was becoming more upset as he was focusing on the battle while trying to tune out Nana.

"Okay, I know what you mean, Nini. But please try to be more respectful when you talk about us", Paula reprimanded her friend.

"I see", Nana turned to face Lucas, who turned to see the fight again. "Sorry about that, Lulu", Nana silently apologized to him.

"I'm not done yet! I won't quit! I'll fire all at once! EVEN IF IT TAKES EVERYTHING!", Tori blasted a volley of red psychic energy spheres all at once.

Kumatora countered with a deadly technique. "PK...STARSTORM!", Kumatora sent out an explosive barrage of meteorites.

Lucas was kind of surprised she would use that move. Everyone else was in fear over the devastation of that attack. "Oh my gosh! I think Kumatora went a bit too far with that one", Paula stated.

"WHAT KIND OF ATTACK WAS THAT?! I hope she's okay!", Nana was near hyperventilating, extremely surprised by the sudden appearance of the Starstorm.

"The PK Starstorm: a technique only advanced PSI users can perform. It's a literal shower of stars crashing down on you. It's astonishing!", said Palutena.

The dust settled afterward, only to see that Tori was knocked out of the ring, though she survived by what seemed to be a psychic barrier. "Whoa! OH! What scary power?!", the announcer was shocked as well.

"Kumatora wins with a Ring Out Finish!", the ref declared.

 ****Kumatora moves on to the semifinals!****

Tori could barely move, mostly from fear. But she remained fine. _"I almost died there. If I hadn't set up a psychic barrier—",_ she thought to herself.

"I got carried away there. My bad", Kumatora felt guilty, rubbing the back of her violet hair. "I'm amazed you saved yourself with that psychic barrier of yours. How about next time you and I spar?"

"Sure. I'll keep that in mind", Tori nodded and decided to leave the stadium. _"Well, I guess I might as well call it quits from there. No way I would be able to fight on that level of power",_ she already throwing in the towel.

"Hey, Tori! Come sit with us!", Paula called out to her.

Recognizing one of her fellow seniors and good friend, Tori walked up the steps and sat down with the others. Lucas walked over and sat down as well, right next to Tori. She tried very hard not to blush. "It's so good to see you, Paula", Tori first spoke.

"Oh, you were incredible out there. I hope you're alright", Paula said with concern in her voice.

"Hehe, I'm fine, honestly. Thanks though", Tori showed compassion for Paula's gentle nature.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Palutena. Lucas's stepmother", Palutena shook hands with Tori.

" _Wow! I'm actually shaking Lucas's mom's hand. This is going great!",_ Tori happily thought.

"Hi, Tori! Of course, you remember me, right. It's Nana! You know, from your Advanced Seminar class", Nana smiled.

Tori's expression slightly changed. _"Oh God, not this bitch. I can't stand her. She's about the most annoying person I've ever met. She's always talking and talking nonstop. I don't even know how she can stand to hear the sound of her own voice. And she's always around Lucas like she's her boyfriend. Ha, yeah right. Not even he can stand her",_ Tori downright hated Nana. "Oh, yeah. Now, I remember. It's good to see too", Tori with a fake smile.

It was Lucas's turn to speak. "Tori, was it? So you're really a psychic just like me?", Lucas looked at the floor. Immediately, she blushed red, but she concealed it.

"Y-yeah", Tori answered, thinking the statement was an actual question.

"You managed to showcase your psychic abilities and hold your own and you even survived the Starstorm without taking damage… I'm kinda impressed", he replied.

That exact words made Tori's heart skip a beat. _"He noticed me?! He noticed me! Oh, our connection is becoming a reality",_ Tori tried not to blush. "So, would you like to train together sometime?", she suggested.

"Sure, I guess. Although, it'll have to wait for a while", Lucas looked at her. She was almost red in the face; she hoped not to get caught. "Because I'm winning that spot! And I'm taking the title as Number One!"

" _He stared at me?! His face is so hot!",_ Tori was dreaming over Lucas. "Yep!", she awkwardly nodded.

Ness was already on the verge of victory. His opponent was not even that difficult. "Let's send it!...PK FLASH!", with one move, Ness fired a deadly, white-colored energy ball that exploded and sent the opponent back and out of the stadium.

"Ness wins with a Ring Out Finish!", the ref called it.

 ****Ness moves on to the semifinals!****

"Hell yeah!", Ness shouted.

"Go, Ness!", Paula cheered on. _"It's great to see Ness regain his mind and do something productive. Even if it is...this",_ Paula thought.

" _Paula is so sweet cheering on her boyfriend like that. I wish I could do that. I'll cheer on Lucas in the next battle",_ Tori gave it thought.

As soon as the quarterfinals concluded, a short break was concluded. The stadium began to change shape once again. This time, two larger stages on each section were equipped.

 ****Smash World League Registration Announcement: Round 2 has ended! The semifinals will begin momentarily. I hope you're on the edge of yours Because I certainly am! Now we'll read out who's up against who! Reminder only one from each section will remain!****

 ****Now here are the semifinals who will be facing off. From the Section A corner, we have Jirou VS Collin. And then Kumatora VS Lucas.****

"What?!", Kumatora was surprised. _"I'm up against Lucas. I guess I'll have to knock him out of the ring. I can't hold back, or else",_ she clenched her fist as she looked at the floor.

" _Kumatora is definitely going to fight seriously. The PK Starstorm might finish me if I'm not careful. I need to focus on stopping her from using it. That should be my strategy for now",_ Lucas thought.

A powerful aura lurked near the others. _"Lucas and Kumatora are about to fight seriously. The aura is growing",_ Palutena sensed. Briefly afterward, they announced Section B and C.

 **NEW SMASH CITY STADIUM**

 **WORLD SMASH TOURNAMENT ARENA**

 **DOWNTOWN DISTRICT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

 **{SEMIFINALS}**

"Ness wins with a Ring Out Finish!", the ref called it. In an exceptional amount of time, Ness earned his spot in the finals.

 ****Ness moves on to the finals!****

"I can't believe Ness made it that far! All that hard work actually paid off", Paula smiled.

"I can't even believe it either. Ness is usually lazy and slacks off a lot", Nana giggled, as did Paula.

In a matter of seconds, Geno knocked out his opponent with a straight jab to the face. Unable to continue, his opponent was defeated.

"That was almost in an instant!", the announcer stated.

"Geno wins with a Survivor Finish!", the ref called.

 ****Geno moves on to the finals!****

"This Geno guy is on some other level of power", said Palutena.

"Yeah", Tori nodded in agreement.

Next up was the battle between a martial artist and an ominous man in a grey hoodie. "Give it up for Zaeger!", the announcer shouted.

"Something's not right about that person. I can sense some strange energy coming from him", said Palutena.

Zaeger hid his face by wearing a full grey hoodie, dirty grey sweatpants, and sneakers. A weirder occurrence was the creepy vibes. His opponent was consumed with excessive worry. "C'mon. What are you waiting for? The battle hasn't even started and you already look like you wanna quit?", Zaeger had a raspy voice that sounded threatening and crude. "Don't tell me you're going to forfeit. You're not going anywhere. Because I'm going to make you wish you were dead!", an ominous dark red glow flared around Zaeger.

" _Who the hell is this Zaeger?",_ Lucas pondered.

"I wonder how long you can last. Try not to die too early. Hehehahahaha!", Zaeger laughed.

"Telekinetic Hell Crush!", in one move, it was already over. The hooded man had his opponent in an encirclement of a dark red, burning tornado. Zaeger inched closer, and in seconds, he struck his opponent out of the ring with a psychic-infused punch. "Devil Psycho Fist!", he shouted violently.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh...oh my God!", the announcer was scared.

"Zaeger wins with a Ring Out Finish!", the ref stated.

 ****Zaeger moves on to the finals!****

"Hahahahaha!", Zaeger laughed crazily. "Hey, Pinocchio? I'm going to enjoy tearing you into pieces! Because I like to see things burn to a crisp! Especially wood! Hehehehahaha!", Zaeger pointed at Geno viciously and in a creepy movement.

" _This person is menacing. I must be cautious",_ Geno thought as he stepped away.

"Ew, that guy's a creep!", Nana insulted.

"I can't believe there are more psychics, especially ones like that...", Tori added.

" _I can feel a high amount of psychic energy leaking from him. And it's not a good one. It's demonic",_ Paula analyzed.

"Oh, what do you think, Lulu?", Nana asked Lucas.

" _Lulu?! Who does she think she is calling him that?!",_ Tori pouted.

Lucas was smiling unusually. _"This Zaeger is also kinda strong. Plus, he has psychic powers as well, so that makes things even more interesting",_ Lucas smirking widely, worrying Nana and Tori.

"Why are you smiling?", Nana and Tori said at the same time, with both of them staring at each other afterward.

"It's exciting to see this! All of these fighters look strong. It makes me wanna fight them all!", Lucas was riled up as he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have a match to go to", Lucas went to his stage where he and Kumatora were about to fight. The stage was finally repaired once more and ready for use.

Kumatora was waiting for him. As the match was set, the announcer shouted. "Alright, folks. Right now, it's a battle for a spot in the finals. First up, it's Jirou against Collin. And next to them is Kumatora versus Lucas. There's only so many possibilities that this could end badly, er, yeah", the announcer announced.

"I have a proposition I'd like to tell you. Just let me win", Jirou Hyoto, a martial artist with long, jet black hair, conversed with his opponent.

"Say again?", Collin Glover, a martial artist with dreads, raised a brow.

"How about you let me win? We both know we can't possibly beat whoever takes the other spot in the finals. Obviously, I have a higher chance of winning", Jirou suggested.

"I mean, it is what it is", Collin replied, unaffected by Jirou's condescending nature. "I ain't gonna throw the match. But I will be throwing these hands", Collin balled up his fists and was ready to fight.

"Fine then… this will be a warm-up for me anyway", Jirou stated, taking a fighting pose.

"PK FIRE!", Kumatora and Lucas shouted at the same time, firing an intense fire-based energy wave at each other.

Lucas charged at Kumatora and attempted to use PK Smash to end it. "PK Freeze!", Kumatora saved herself.

Thawing out in five seconds, Lucas charged once more. _"If she uses the Starstorm, I won't be able to stop it",_ he deduced.

" _He's trying to prevent me from using PK Starstorm. But that's what I'm hoping for",_ Kumatora thought as she smirked.

"PK FREEZE!", Lucas tried to use PK Freeze Beta, and Kumatora dodged it on time.

"PK...GROUND!", Kumatora grabbed the stadium floor and literally caused the floor to crack and break, instantly creating an earthquake. The rumble shook the entire stadium, surprising everyone.

"WHAT THE?!", even Jirou and Collin were affected.

"Lucas! Be careful!", Tori shouted. Nana looked at Tori for a short second.

"Talk about intense here, folks!", the announcer fell off his chair.

Lucas slid across the slippery debris of the stage, continuing to press forward. _"I have no choice. I have to use PK Smash",_ Lucas's veins popped out as pink and red streaks of electricity were engulfed around him. His aura was glowing.

The esper teen was about to strike her in the stomach, but she dodged it right on time. Switching things up, Kumatora proceeded to strike Lucas repeatedly, while also dodging his fierce PK Smash hits. _"He's too slow for me. As long as I keep him at bay though, I'll be able to win",_ Kumatora kept her strategy going.

" _This isn't working!",_ Lucas thought as he was being overpowered by Kumatora's strategies. He lacked enough speed, but he had so much power. Lucas retracted his veins. "PK…", he had another plan in mind.

" _What's he up to?",_ Kumatora saw that his right hand was charging up fire and he was already close enough to attack. _"Uh oh!",_ but alas, it was too late.

"...FIRE!", Lucas unleashed a firestorm of psychic power directly at Kumatora, PK Fire Omega.

The whole audience was in an uproar for the second time. "AH! KUMATORA!", Nana shouted.

"Relax, she's fine", Tori said with a hint of annoyance in her voice while her arms were crossed. "Psychics have a high tolerance to fire, unlike normal people."

"Oh", Nana shortly replied in a weak tone.

When the dust cleared, Kumatora had her hands balled up to shield herself from as much fire as possible. Her sweater was torn up and burned. "Okay, maybe I will have to get serious", Kumatora tossed away her torn up sweater, revealing a black tank top.

"PK...STAR...STORM!", Kumatora used the Starstorm.

" _Crap…",_ Lucas managed to evade the meteorites. He used the momentum of the attack to inch closer to Kumatora, not knowing she was expecting this. "PK SMA—", Lucas was completely caught off guard when Kumatora grabbed his arms and slammed him to the floor.

"PK FIRE!", with all her might, she lit up the entire stage in flames. The other opponents were too scared as they evaded the battle.

"LUCAS!", Nana and Tori shouted at the same time. The two girls then looked at each other. Something wasn't right to Nana, and Tori was getting annoyed by the way Nana fangirls over for him.

Suddenly, Lucas emerged out of the fire. Kumatora, high up in midair, flew up even higher to deliver a PK Starstorm. "PK STAR..STO—", Kumatora was instantly grabbed by Lucas as he used the power of PK Smash to slam her down to the ground. A small shockwave followed upon impact.

"PK CRASH!", Lucas hit the ground, causing a more powerful shock wave that shook the entire stadium apart.

 ***!CRASH!***

"Wow! So strong!", said Nana.

"What?!", Zaeger shouted

"That boy is a phenomenon", Geno observed.

As the dust settled, Kumatora, along with Jirou and Collin, were situated out of the ring. Lucas accidentally knocked out everyone in his section. "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! WHAT?! IT SEEMS THAT LUCAS MUST HAVE KNOCKED EVERYONE OUT OF THE RING! TELL US WHAT THIS MEANS REF?!", the announcer was beyond astonished.

"...Lucas..with a Ring Out Finish! The remaining contender are unable to continue. Making Lucas the winner of the Section A tournament!", the ref called.

 ****Lucas is now a member of the Smashing Avengers!****

"YEAH!", Lucas yelled a victory shout.

The audience clapped and cheered on. "You did it, sweetie!", Palutena shouted.

"Yeah, alright! I knew you could do it!", Tori smiled.

"Yes, Lulu!", Nana cheered and she blew him a kiss, annoying Tori once more.

"Damn, I lost… hmph, oh well", Kumatora silently walked away, clutching onto the remains of her tattered sweater.

"Hey!", Lucas called to her.

"Yeah?", Kumatora turned to face him.

"Thanks...I enjoyed that fight", Lucas and Kumatora hugged.

"I know you'll do better than me. Make me proud, Lucas", said Kumatora before going back to the audience.

"...Did we lose?", Jirou hit his head from the explosion.

"Yeah, I think we got kicked out, man", Collin added. They were both injured and were both summarily removed from the running as they were both knocked out with a Ring Out Finish.

 **NEW SMASH CITY STADIUM**

 **WORLD SMASH TOURNAMENT ARENA**

 **DOWNTOWN DISTRICT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

 **{FINALS}**

Lucas stood on the podium as he watched the other section tournaments went on. The finals were up. With only a small matter of time, Ness was in the finals against his last opponent. "I guess it's time to win! I'm so close!", Ness nodded to himself.

"Let's go, Ness!", Paula cheered for her boyfriend.

His opponent was actually a robot encased with titanium armor. "I am the programmed artificial intelligence known as ESP-D4. Your unconditional surrender would be your safest approach", the robot stated.

"PK FLASH!", Ness used the PK Flash right off the start, blowing the robot a few feet away.

"You wish to not choose the option of surrendering?", ESP-D4 stated.

"Whoa! You got some resistance there", Ness was sorta taken back.

"Commencing Battle Mode: Launching heat-seeking rockets!", ESP-D4 fired a stream of rockets at Ness.

"PK Fire!", with some strength left, Ness blasted a volley of fire to counter all the rockets.

Ness immediately wasted no time at that point and used the Starstorm on instinct. "PK...STARSTORM!", firing a ballistic stream of meteorites, the robot was blasted away and badly damaged.

"Ness wins with a Survivor Finish! Thus making him the winner of the Section B tournament!", the ref declared.

 ****Ness is now a member of the Smashing Avengers!****

"I won? I WON!", Ness hyped himself up like insane as he raced to the podium with his balled hands up in the air. _"At least I remembered how to use the Starstorm...",_ Ness internally gave himself a sigh of relief.

"Hm, he really proved me wrong. All this is to get out of doing school work for most of the semester. That's the most work he's done in forever", Paula shook her head, to which the other girls giggled.

The Section C Finals were underway as Zaeger, the mysterious esper, and Geno, the strange wooden puppet, were facing off. "Hehehehhahahaha! I finally get to turn you into wood scraps! My psychotic terror is just the beginning. I can barely hold in my ecstasy! Telekinetic Hell Crush!", Zaeger made the first move.

A red tornado appeared and circled around Geno in seconds. "I made this tornado strong enough to tear the flesh off of anyone that dares challenge me! It's hopeless hahahahahaha!", Zaeger laughed.

All of a sudden, the tornado vanished in mere seconds. Geno appeared to be swarmed by a blue and golden aura. "Stream of Cosmic Despair!", Geno blasted a stream of magical shots, similar to PK Starstorm.

Zaeger couldn't dodge them all. _"What the hell?! I can't dodge them all!",_ Zaeger was greatly weakened. "You-You'll pay for mocking me—", Zaeger was blasted away by Geno.

"...", Geno instantly knocked out Zaeger with a strike to the stomach.

"Geno wins with a Ring Out Finish! Therefore, he is the winner of the Section C tournament!", the ref declared.

 ****Geno is now a member of the Smashing Avengers!****

"Amazing! What is he? I've seen that power before, but I can't recall", Paula questioned.

"It's cosmic energy", Palutena answered. "Its incredible power rivals psychic energy. While psychic power is manipulation of endless nature, cosmic power is pure energy from the stars used to decimate anything in its wake."

"Insane…", Paula replied.

Geno traveled up to the podium. At that point, all three permanent members were chosen. "And there you have it, folks. Here we have the Smashing Avengers, who will be competing in the World League and make it to the top!", the announcer stated as the audience shouted.

"There will now be a decision on declaring the fifth member of the team. Members, make your decision. Choose any previous opponent you—", the announcer was interrupted by Lucas.

"Kumatora! I nominate her to be part of the team", Lucas spoke up.

"Me?!", Kumatora rose up from her seat.

Ness nodded in favor. "And I second that."

The audience began cheering up for her to join. Kumatora stood up from her seat, jumped exceptionally high to reach the podium, much to the astonishment of the audience. "I accept!", Kumatora winked, followed by a thumbs up.

"And there we have it! The Smashing Avengers have all been assembled! These fighters will represent our beloved city and fight their way to the top!", the announcer yelled in excitement.

A powerful wave of psychic energy loomed for a moment that startled everyone. From the back of a corner of the stadium, the leader of the Smashing Avengers himself appeared: Mewtwo. As the lights focused on him, everyone clapped and cheered as he descended to the podium. Giving his usual scowl, he did not appear any enthusiastic or excited.

Lucas grinned widely. "It's on", he told his friend.

"Mewtwo", said Palutena.

"Oh, whoa! I can't believe it! Mewtwo-senpai, the world's most powerful psychic! Here?! I've never seen him up this close! Oh, I wish I could meet him right now!", Tori was fangirling over her senpai.

"So that's M-Mewtwo? Even I can feel something powerful", said Nana.

"Hey, Mewtwo!", Lucas shouted at Mewtwo. The audience went silent.

"Let's battle. You and me! Right now!", Lucas pointed.

The audience began whispering and talking. "Ooh, it looks like he wants to challenge our world champion to a battle. What do you got to say, champ? The crowd's waiting for an answer!", the announcer instigated.

"Hmph… Very well", a booming voice loomed, sending chills around everyone's spine. Mewtwo grinned a little.

"Don't hold back", Mewtwo jumped into a stage and took a fighting pose.

"Alright! Bring it on!", Lucas jumped into the stage as well.

"Okay, this might get outta hand", Ness and Kumatora said simultaneously, backing up to a safe enough distance.

" _This looks promising",_ Geno thought.

"I hope my Lulu will be okay", Nana was in worry.

" _Your Lulu?! He belongs to me!",_ Tori was irate. She calmed herself down. _"Still, I wish Lucas the best of luck. And I finally get to see Mewtwo in action. This is one battle I don't wanna miss."_

"I already know who's going to win", Palutena said to herself.

"READY! SET!", the ref started.

Everyone shouted. "THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

 **Paula: Hi guys. Paula here. The World League is about to kick off soon, and I guess I won't be seeing Ness for at least six months time. I never believe he'd go through all that trouble. I thought it was a dream and he would never do it. To go to such lengths to ditch school is phenomenal. I guess he deserves it. And off to the real action, Lucas and Mewtwo are going to battle. Let's see who's going to win. Next time on Super Smash Bros. The Final Wars, Chapter Five: World League. The world won't be ready for this.**


	5. Chapter 5: World League

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 5: WORLD LEAGUE::.**_

 **NEW SMASH CITY STADIUM**

 **WORLD SMASH TOURNAMENT ARENA**

 **DOWNTOWN DISTRICT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"READY! SET!", the ref stated.

Everyone shouted. "THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

Lucas and Mewtwo clashed, causing an unbearable shockwave. "WHOA! In the first clash, it's already too much to handle!", the announcer commented.

"Wow!...So strong!", said Nana.

"INSANE!", Ness was shocked.

"Exciting!", Kumatora added.

"The collision of the two most powerful Smashers. You think it'd be an intense fight. But it's not. It's even scaring me on how strong they are", Palutena stated.

"Wow! This is so cool!", Tori shouted. _"But who am I cheering for? My idol Mewtwo-senpai or my secret lover Lucas. I guess I'm cheering for both of them",_ Tori smiled.

Lucas and Mewtwo exchanged blows that created small shockwaves, one after another; each time they got stronger and soon, the stadium was shaking. "Unbelievable! Neither fighter seems to be backing down!", the announcer looked in wonder.

"I don't remember them being this strong!", Ness was kinda frightened.

"What power?!", even Geno was widely shocked.

Zaeger was irate. "That brat… he thinks he's so great."

As soon as Lucas and Mewtwo stopped clashing, the entire stadium went silent. "Not bad", Lucas was panting.

Mewtwo remained stoic and unfazed. "You're holding out for this long. Even after winning this tournament, you can still fight. Lucas, it's time for me to get a little more serious", Mewtwo stated, shocking everyone once more.

"WHAAAT?! Has our champion really been going easy on his opponent? I don't know about you, but will Lucas be able to survive?", the announcer instigates further.

"Hmph...heh, just what I expected. For that, I won't leave anything back", Lucas smirked. In a furious rush, Lucas charged straight at Mewtwo directly. Using the power of PK Smash, he jumped insanely high in the air.

"Hmm?", Mewtwo crossed his arms.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas used PK Fire Omega right away, creating a strong gust of fire, covering almost the entire stage.

Using a psychic barrier, Mewtwo remained unfazed. Next thing he knew, Lucas was gone. _"Hmm, where did he—",_ Mewtwo was instantly punched in the gut by Lucas.

"PK SMASH!", the boy yelled out.

*!SMASH!*

Mewtwo stayed firm on the ground, only being moved a few feet away. "That was an impressive strategy. You even moved a good distance away to prepare for another attack", Mewtwo noted.

"Mewtwo… I want you to fight back! Don't hold back...PLEASE! I WANT YOU TO HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!", Lucas asked.

" _He's actually begging? This side of him...I've never seen him like this",_ thought Nana.

"...", Mewtwo moves closer as a powerful aura loomed in like the last time.

"PK STELLAR BARRAGE!", Lucas fired an endless rapid barrage of stars.

Mewtwo suddenly sharpened his speed dramatically, effortlessly dodging all of the meteorites, as well as deflecting them. It was already over as soon as the psychic Pokémon reached him. Lucas barely had time to react. Mewtwo struck him in the gut, launched him up, and kicked him out of the ring.

"It's done", Mewtwo muttered.

"PK RICOCHET!", Lucas bounced his literal body off the wall and back onto the stage.

"WHAT?!", everyone was shocked and eyes wide.

"UNBELIEVABLE! HE MANAGED TO THROW HIMSELF BACK INTO THE STADIUM!", the announcer was hyped up.

Lucas struck back at Mewtwo with a flurry of hits. Mewtwo was deflecting all of them at once. "You said you wanted me to go serious, right?!", Mewtwo's voice started to boom.

The Psychic Pokémon struck Lucas with a psychic-infused punch, sending him at the edge of the ring. "Then survive this! PSYSTRIKE!", Mewtwo fired off multiple blue and purple colored psychic waves straight at Lucas.

 ****!BOOM!****

Lucas was knocked out of the stadium.

"And the winner is Mewtwo! And it's all over! It's all over!", the announcer shouted as the audience roared over their world champion.

"Oh no, my Lulu!", Nana shouted.

Tori merely rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I knew Mewtwo could never lose! That's the way, senpai!", Tori cheered in excitement. _"Not that I don't care for Lucas, but I know he'll be okay",_ Tori grinned.

Much to Nana's brief annoyance, Tori cheered on her idol. Nana let it slide, not knowing of Tori's dislike for her. Lucas realized he had been defeated, but he managed to hold his own against Mewtwo. He got up and smirked as he walked back to the podium.

"Next time...I'm winning!", Lucas declared.

"I look forward to it", Mewtwo replied as they shook hands.

" **In about three days, the World League will open and teams from across the globe will have a chance to battle for the glory and becoming number one! Ladies and gentlemen, that's a wrap! STAY TUNED FOR THE WORLD LEAGUE! BEING BROADCAST AROUND THE WORLD!",** the announcer closed off.

As everyone was told to leave except for the team, Mewtwo was the one who in charge, so he was issuing the orders. Mewtwo pulled out an itinerary sheet. He was entirely unenthusiastic when reading it. "Okay, so as your leader, I'm supposed to read this paper for the logistics and what we're going to do. We'll start with introducing ourselves. I'll go first."

"I am known as Mewtwo, the most powerful genetic psychic lifeform, and your team leader in this worldwide tournament", Mewtwo introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Kumatora. I was gifted with the power of PSI, and I intend to put my best effort out there. I'll be fighting alongside you guys until we reach the top", Kumatora introduced herself.

"I'm Ness; I was born with PSI, and the only reason why I came here was not just to skip classes, but to join new and old allies alike in a new adventure I never thought of", said Ness.

"I am called Geno. I originally came from a higher authority in the cosmos to restore order to the Mushroom World. I entered this competition as a means to locate an old friend", Geno stated.

"It's Lucas. I was also gifted with the power of PSI. I did this because I want to restore the exciting life I used to have. I want to be a hero again. Someone for people to look up to. And to become Number One in the World", Lucas declared.

*silence*

"We'll be going by plane to our first team match. Meet me at Sunshine International Airport around noon. Pack what you need for the next few months ahead of us", Mewtwo instructed.

"That's all for today. Remember, be at the airport three days from now at 7 am. Don't be late!", Mewtwo flew off into the distance.

"I will expect you all in three days time. Until then", Geno flew off as well.

"I'm off too! See ya!", Kumatora ran off and waved.

Ness and Lucas emerged out of the stadium. It was almost 4 in the afternoon. The sun was naturally beginning to descend. Palutena dashed towards Lucas and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, sweetie!", she kissed his cheek, which made Lucas blush warmly.

"Thanks, Mom, but can you let go of me?", Lucas calmly got off.

"Ness, I knew you could pull it off haha", Paula laughed.

"Oh really?! I thought you said I wouldn't!", Ness pouted.

Paula smiled. "No, for real, if this is what you want, go ahead. I think you've struggled enough in all your classes to have an adventure", she nodded.

"Lulu, you were so amazing out there—", Nana was cut short by Tori.

"Lucas, that was incredible! I can't believe you challenged Mewtwo! You're sooo amazing!", Tori tried to hug him, but she paused when Lucas spoke.

"Thanks, I guess", Lucas nodded. _"Wait, who is this girl again?",_ he was dumbfounded.

"Do you plan on trying to enter the World League? I think there are other teams hosting their own tournaments", Lucas asked.

"You know, I was going to give up entirely, but now, I'm going to try again. You'll see me in the World League, Lucas. Thank you", Tori smiled as she decided to take off. Nana could tell something was off between their conversation. "Later!", Tori waved as she ran.

Lucas had a short sincere smile. He had hoped the World League would be fun. Nana was in dismay at the way Tori was acting towards Lucas, but for the best, she kept it to herself. She noticed that Lucas's right arm was swollen up and purple. "Oh, Lulu. You're hurt! Here let me—", Nana tried to help him, but Lucas backed away.

Before Lucas was about to speak, Palutena examined her stepson's arm and healed him. "I have it covered", the goddess spoke.

"We got to leave now. I gotta see the family and tell them the good news", said Ness.

"Bye!", said Paula as she and Ness ran off. Prince Poo followed as well.

"I guess I'm leaving too. Bye Lucas! It was really nice meeting you, Miss Palutena", Nana politely bowed.

"Hold it right there, young lady! Come by for dinner around 7", Palutena sharply invited Nana for dinner.

"WHAT?! REALLY?! Um, I mean, of course, I'll go. I won't be late", Nana was overjoyed, but she didn't want to look unprofessional in front of the goddess. Nana headed off back home.

Palutena smirked. She turned to face her son. "Let's teleport home. I don't feel like walking", she stated, bringing out her staff and transporting them back to the brownstone.

*POP*

/

/

/

 **{4 PM IN THE AFTERNOON}**

 **PALUTENA'S BROWNSTONE HOME**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

*POP*

"Dinner will be ready when Lucas's girlfriend gets here", said Palutena.

"She's not my girlfriend!", Lucas corrected. "I'm taking a shower", Lucas paced towards the bathroom.

"Haha, whatever you say", Palutena laughed it off.

/

/

/

 **{7 PM AT NIGHT}**

Lucas's right arm was still swollen, so he wrapped a bandage around it. He wore a plain white t-shirt, dark blue basketball shorts, and red sneakers. Palutena chose to wear a teal green dress with a pink apron and mid-high heel shoes.

*ding dong*

"Ooh, that must be her! Sweetheart, dinner's ready!", Palutena said across the apartment. Lucas and was already at his seat. The green-haired goddess opened the door, revealing Nana.

She dressed in a bright pink sundress, a tan little sweater, and red dress flats. And her blonde hair was wrapped by a red ribbon. "Good evening. Thank you very much for inviting me to dinner", Nana bowed, being the most respectful person ever. _"If I want Lucas's mother to like me, I have to behave",_ Nana thought internally.

"Nana, I think you look too lovely for this. It's just a normal family dinner", Palutena stated. _"Heh, as I would have guessed, she's trying so hard to get Lucas to like her",_ Palutena thought.

Nana was embarrassed. "Oh, well I-I thought this was going to be a fancy dinner, and I didn't want to look inappropriate."

"Ah, that's okay. Come in. We just started dinner", Palutena was okay with it.

"Sure. Thank you", Nana walked right in, joining the others for dinner.

They had a small tray of lasagna enough for everyone, white rice, cooked ribs, potato salad, and a jug of passion fruit juice. Nana, of course, sat next to Lucas, opposite of Palutena. Lucas was munching down like crazy. _"Hard to believe he's the same boy from when we were kids. Lucas was always the quiet one",_ Nana took notice.

"Thanks, Mom! I was hungry all day haha", Lucas smiled with food still in his mouth.

"Aww, of course. This is for you. I'm really proud of you for working this hard", Palutena also smiled.

" _He hasn't looked this happy before. It's kinda cute when you think about it. I wish he would smile more. Maybe letting him go is for the best. But I won't give up on him",_ Nana continued to eat quietly.

"How are you enjoying dinner, Nana?", Palutena asked.

"It's really delicious! You're a terrific cook, Miss Palutena", Nana complimented.

"Aww, thanks dear", Palutena replied warmly.

As soon as everyone was finished and all the dishes and plates were put away, it was time for Nana to go. "Dinner was great. It's getting late, so I should go home. My parents are out of town for the whole week, but I'll be fine."

"How about you stay here and sleep for the night? We don't want you to feel lonely at home. You can leave early in the morning if you want", Palutena suggested.

"Oh, really?! Thank you!", Nana was happy.

"You can take Lucas's room. I'm sure he'll be okay with that", Palutena stated, only for Nana to fluster red. Palutena had a small grin.

" _Sleep in his room?! What should I say?! YES?! NO?! MAYBE?!",_ Nana's thoughts raced. "S-Sure", she stuttered.

"Great. Well, if anyone needs me, knock before entering my room", the green-haired goddess left and went into her bedroom.

Lucas went his room, arrived back with a pillow and a blanket, rested them on the couch, and turned on the TV to watch his nighttime anime shows. "What are you watching right now, Lulu?", asked Nana.

"Oh, this! It's called Kakusei no Yuki-ya; Yukiya of the Awakening. Only the best anime there is. It's about this strange kid named Yukiya Mishima who discovers he has the ability to communicate and interact with demons from another dimension. These demons, known as the Awakened Ones, invade his planet and plunge it to utter chaos, and that was just in the first episode. I was so surprised and moved by that fast transition. Anyway, it's revealed that his ability is called the Moloch Affect, meaning he's only able to kill them permanently. I'm on the eighth episode right now. It's when Yukiya fights this demon to save his sister's soul. This one's going to be crazy!", Lucas went on rambling.

" _What a weeb",_ Nana felt discomfort while smiling. "It looks interesting, I'll give you that. It looks different from what I see", Nana commented.

"You watch anime, Nana?", Lucas gave a look of interest.

"Uh, y-yeah", she lied.

"Oh, nice! You should add this anime to your list", Lucas informed.

"Sure...Say, I think I should sleep in early. It's been a long day, sooo", Nana replied.

"Fair enough. Goodnight", Lucas replied shortly before watching his show.

She quietly slept in his bed.

/

/

/

 **{THE NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING}**

Lucas woke up to the sound of someone cooking. And the stove was smoking up a bit. He faced the kitchen to see that Nana was struggling to cook. He couldn't help but facepalm and smile a little. Nana was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. "Oh, Lulu! Sorry I didn't mean wake you up. Hope you don't mind. I borrowed some of your clothes", Nana was trying to make pancakes.

"Here. Let me do it", Lucas grabbed the pan from Nana and began cooking up pancakes. Their hands touched for a brief moment, causing her to blush as she watched him cook effortlessly.

" _I can't even cook right! Will he not like me because I don't know how to cook?",_ Nana's thoughts raced once again.

"I learned how to cook on my own. Usually, when my mom isn't here, I cook for myself. Honestly, if I want to eat something, I just cook it", said Lucas as he finished up. "Thanks though."

" _Did he just thank me?! What planet am I living on?",_ Nana smiled. "You're welcome, I guess", she replied while blushing.

Lucas set up the whole table for breakfast and called everyone. As soon as everyone finished breakfast and prepared themselves for the day, Lucas ran out the door in a black tracksuit and white sneakers. "Wait! Lulu!", Nana shouted.

"It's Saturday, so he's out on his morning jog. It's 10:30 right now", Palutena checked the time.

Palutena could see all along how much Nana liked Lucas. "Wanna talk about anything? Maybe anyone you like?", Palutena asked, trying her best to incite the poor girl.

"N-no", Nana stuttered, knowing clear as day that Palutena knew she liked Lucas.

"Tell me, Nana. Do you like Lucas?", Palutena asked as warmly as possible.

"Of course. He's like my best friend", Nana lied.

"Are you in love with my son?", the goddess decided to act more demanding.

"No! I don't!—", Nana immediately covered her mouth.

"Hehe, of course, you do. It's clear as day!", Palutena placed her glasses on. "How about we sit down and talk?", the green-haired goddess spoke sincerely.

"S-sure", Nana hesitantly nodded.

Palutena and Nana sat down for coffee. Little did Palutena know of the trouble she got herself into.

/

/

/

 **WEST SIDE PATH**

 **SMASH HEIGHTS PARK**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Lucas ran for miles on end along the West River. While jogging, a ginger-haired girl with a white tank top and blue shorts ran up to him. "Hey, Lucas", Tori said while running. "Remember me?"

" _Who is this girl again?",_ he forgot already. "Sorry, I'm not good with remembering people", he said unapologetically.

"It's Tori Misako", Tori stated, feeling a bit angry that he doesn't know her name. _"He forgot my name?!",_ Tori blushed in anger. "Say how about we spar?"

"Alright. Where exactly?", Lucas asked.

"Over there", Tori pointed towards an empty playground by the river.

Tori and Lucas raced to the playground. As soon as they got there, Tori realized this was her chance to ask him out. _"I have to play this right. You can do this, Tori",_ she said to herself. "I'm going to join another team soon. So the next time we fight, it'll be in the World League."

"Hm, I forgot to ask why you didn't embrace your psychic powers until just yesterday", Lucas questioned.

"You see, I was born with psychic powers. I thought I was some kind of freak...sorry about that", Tori knew she had somehow offended her future husband. "But when I saw you..I-I became inspired to—", she stuttered a bit. "I longer felt like a freak. I saw my psychic powers as something special. I want to show the world that people with psychic powers aren't monsters."

"I see", Lucas closed his eyes. "You're very brave. You know, I can't wait to see you in the World League", Lucas smirked lightly.

Tori couldn't hide her blush. "Lucas, may I ask you something?—"

"Yes, let's ask him how long it's gonna take to rip him piece by piece", a hooded figure walked into the playground with a vicious amount of aura leaking that caught the two teens off guard.

Lucas raised a brow. "And you are who?"

"How DARE YOU?! Look, the name's Zaeger! I'm this planet's strongest psychic dammit!", Zaeger was pissed.

"Never heard of you", Lucas's expression transitioned from bored to angry after he said that. "...However, the planet's strongest psychic is the one right front of you. You better leave...unless you want things to get ugly", Lucas crept a smile.

"Then DIE! Telekinetic Hell Crush!—", The battle was finished. "GUWAAAAH!", Zaeger was instantly punched in the gut by Lucas.

"You never stood a chance", Lucas smiled venomously. Zaeger was down for the count. The boy's smirk was scary.

Tori seemed surprised. Instead of feeling frightened, she was...aroused. Turned on by the way Lucas's evil glares and more darker personality manifested. _"Oh, you don't know how much I want you 'Lulu' heh heh heh",_ Tori blushed red.

"Well, that was lame. Hey, see you later", said Lucas.

"Wait! Can I get your number real quick?", Tori pulled out her phone.

"Uhh, sure", Lucas typed in his digits before running off.

" _Hmm, he will be mine",_ Tori was determined as she left the park as well, leaving the body of the hooded figure.

/

/

/

 **{2:30 PM IN THE AFTERNOON}**

 **PALUTENA'S BROWNSTONE HOME**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

After long hours of hearing Nana speak, Palutena convinced herself she was permanently faded into the skies. "Wow, that was a good talk", Palutena's sarcasm almost came in, clapping.

"What? Hehe uh, I wasn't even finished", Nana could never tell how long she would ramble.

"Say no more. I understand you're in love with my son, correct. There's no use in denying it", Palutena affirmed.

"Y-yes. It's true", Nana felt guilty. "I'm really sorry. I am. I only wanted you to like me because you're Lucas's mom and I wanted your blessings so I can marry him one day."

"You think I'm going to send my blessings to someone like you? Hahahahahaha!", the goddess turned it into a joke.

Nana was close to tears. _"It's over",_ tears were about to fall.

"Hahaha I'm just messing with you. You have my blessings to marry him. I know you're the one. You talk too much and you probably piss him off a lot, but I know deep down, Lucas holds genuine love towards you as you do for him", Palutena told Nana.

Lucas walked right in seconds later. "Yo, I'm home", he said.

"Lulu, there you are! You seem pretty happy", Nana smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that", Lucas's friendly smile made her blush happily. "Uh, what are you still doing here?"

" _Oof",_ Nana's heart sunk, still smiling and with her mouth open.

"Say, I'll teleport you home! My treat", Palutena, without warning, transported both of them back to Nana's place.

"Wait, wha—"

*POP*

/

/

/

 **{30 MINUTES LATER}**

*POP*

Palutena came back. "What took you so long?", Lucas asked.

"I believe I should be the one asking you the questions, mister", Palutena replied back.

"Uh, what do you mean?", Lucas asked another question.

"What do you see in that girl?", Palutena was referring to Nana.

"She annoys the hell out of me. And she talks too much so I just tune her out. And she keeps asking me to go on dates or hang out with me, thinking I'm her boyfriend. Really, the real question here is what does she see in me?", Lucas answered, furthering the point.

"Well, I was dozed out from her talking, so I couldn't remember much. But she did say how much she cares about you and wants to see you happy. She wants to let go of you so you can pursue your dreams", said Palutena.

" _So that's why she wants me to go into the World League",_ Lucas wondered. "I see. Well, I have been feeling a whole lot better."

"And believe me, Nana is a really sweet girl for you. Maybe you just don't know it yet, honey. But soon, I promise that you and Nana will finally be together and get married and have nice children", Palutena proclaimed.

Lucas said nothing more. His short smile disappeared completely as he walked away back into his room, resting on his bed. Palutena sighed once more. She opted for dinner to be takeout instead. Lucas woke up to a sudden text.

[Nana]: hey lulu 3

The teen psychic put it on read. That was until she wrote another text.

[Nana]: I know how much you hate me ;-; I'm so sorry

[Lucas]: Hey don't be like that I don't hate you I never have

Lucas felt a wave of sadness travel around him. _"Maybe I really have gotten out of touch with being who I used to be",_ Lucas thought.

[Nana]: I care about u and it's so hard to watch you go but I want u to be happy

[Lucas]: Ik, but

At this point, Lucas stared at the screen. He could tell she was being serious. He didn't know what to say. He genuinely liked Nana for the most part, but for some reason, he held no romantic interest for her. A whole hour passed and he said nothing.

[Nana]: so you don't really love me?

[Lucas]: I don't tbh im sorry

[Nana]: I guess this is goodbye before you leave. I guess I wasn't good enough for you.

Lucas said nothing more. At this point, he didn't feel like doing anything else.

/

/

/

 **{9 PM AT NIGHT}**

After everyone ate takeout, Palutena glanced at her room, ready to sleep. And Lucas watched another episode of his favorite anime show, and yet, he turned off the TV and went straight to his bed. There was another text that opened up.

[?]: Hiya

[Lucas]: Who's this?

[?]: It's Tori.

[Lucas]: Oh, it's you

[Tori]: tbh, you're bad at remembering ppl lol

[Lucas]: lol yea

[Tori]: wanna meet up at the park before you leave?

[Lucas]: sorry I can't. I have to pack my stuff and tmmr is Sunday so I also have chores to do

[Tori]: damn oh well

[Tori]: hit me up when ur available

[Lucas]: alright no problem

[Tori]: goodnight

[Lucas]: night

With that, everyone went to sleep.

 **{TWO DAYS LATER}**

 **TERMINAL 2-31**

 **SUNSHINE AIRPORT**

It was 7:30 am in the afternoon. Packed with all the luggage, Lucas and Palutena loaded off all of Lucas's belongings to the private jet owned by the team. Lucas was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a red hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Palutena had on a teal green small sweater, yellow tube top, a white skirt, and brown flats. "Oh my God! I can't believe you're going away! And for almost six months!", the goddess was being hysterical, hugging her son.

Kumatora chuckled, seeing her friend. She was sporting a black zip hoodie, blue jeans, and violet flats. "So, we're all ready for this?", she spoke.

"Of course", the esper teen responded as he moved away from his mom.

Ness rolled up in just his blue pajamas and a blue hoodie. "Hey, I'm here as well", Ness stated. He also brought his pillow. Lucas and Kumatora immediately burst into laughter.

"Are you serious?! You actually came in pajamas?! Why?!", Kumatora laughed.

"I just woke up", Ness replied, then everyone laughed again.

"You're insane, Ness!", Lucas jokingly said to his friend.

"Huh, where's Nini? I called her early, but she didn't pick up", Paula wondered. Paula was in her school uniform.

It was then someone in a pink hoodie, ash grey sweatpants, and white sneakers showed up. Her blonde hair was tucked in and messed up. She had no makeup on. "...", Nana did not talk. She didn't look at anyone.

"Nini, there you are. Why didn't you call me? I was worried!", Paula confided her friend, but Nana quietly pushed her away.

"I'm fine. Really. Just tired, that's all", Nana lied. Her face was wet, her hair was in a mess, and her eyes were sore from lack of sleep.

Paula could tell something was up. "Are you sure?", Paula was worried.

"Look, I'm fine, okay!", she raised her voice.

Lucas stared at her, feeling a bit guilty. _"It's my fault…",_ guilt was consuming him.

"I came here to watch everyone leave. I'm kinda surprised that there's barely anyone here. Even strange how I got here when there's little security", Nana changed the subject.

"Pfft, we have Mewtwo. I think it's obvious what would happen if anyone tried to attack us. Plus, half of the airport's closed for maintenance and we got a private spot", Kumatora explained.

Mewtwo appeared before them. "Everything's packed. Start boarding. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait for us! Hey! We're just trying to board!", someone was being tackled by security.

"Someone help us! Guys!", a feminine voice shouted.

Mewtwo's aura flashed, scaring everyone. "State your business. Are you fans?", Mewtwo angrily stared at the two trespassers.

"Wait! Mona! What are you guys doing here?", Paula called out. It was Wario and Mona trying to sneak in.

"Uh, we heard Lucas and Ness entered the World League and wanted to wish them the best", Mona said, while sneaking the luggage across.

"And also...you wanted us to join the ride. Think of us as your sponsors. Your managers per se ha ha", Wario said with a sly voice.

"Absolutely not. Leave, or I'll force you out myself", Mewtwo threatened, frightening the couple.

"No, wait. I asked them to come. My bad, it slipped my mind. Please, let them through", Lucas demanded. Mewtwo looked at the boy for a moment.

"Hmph...fine. I'll allow it", Mewtwo stated.

"Yes! Let's go in, honey!", Mona and Wario rushed to the airplane fast.

Everyone began saying goodbye. "Good luck, Ness. Each day, I learn a lot about you. But please, win this tournament and come back in one piece", Paula kissed her boyfriend.

"I promise, and this is certainly not an elaborate ruse to get out of doing school work", Ness laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that Ms. Aran told me to send you all the assignments you have due. So I took the liberty to stuff it all in your luggage", Paula giggled.

"WHAT?!", Ness panicked.

"You actually thought you were going to get away with not going to school? Those were Ms. Aran's words. And mines hehe", Paula smirked.

"Same with your luggage, Lucas", Palutena smiled as well.

"Oh, so that's why it was heavier than usual", Lucas thought on.

"If you don't stay on top of your work, then you won't participate in the matches", Mewtwo stated bluntly.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!", Lucas panicked as well.

"Samus's words...and mine", Mewtwo added.

"Ha! Good thing I don't have school work. Better get started on it, boys!", Kumatora laughed on as she boarded the plane.

Mewtwo was suddenly hugged by Palutena. "Mewtwo, promise me you'll take care of my son and that he does good."

"You have my word", Mewtwo gently pushed the goddess away.

Palutena turned to Lucas and kissed him on the cheek. "Lucas, take care, sweetie. And please don't forget to call me. I love you!"

"Love you too, mom", Lucas kissed his mother back.

Everyone departed as the team was boarding. Now it was only Lucas and Nana who were alone. The two teens exchanged quick glances. Then, Lucas spoke. His voice echoed in the silent airport terminal.

"...", Nana made a quick look at him.

"I'm sorry", Lucas's voice echoed.

"It's not that I hate you. You're nice, funny, and you're always there for me. I thought we'd just be friends", Lucas spoke.

"I wanted us to be more", Nana turned away, letting the tears fall. "I never wanted to stop believing. Believing that you would love me back. I enjoy every minute I spend with you, even when you ignore and insult me. Now tell me why the fuck doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I was never interested in you. You were always asking me out to go on dates and texting me every night, but I thought it was better for me to not fall for you", Lucas explained, crushing her more.

"But why? Is there someone else?", Nana's heart was beating.

"Not really", said Lucas.

"I want you to leave. I want to support you all the way. I won't quit until you find it in your heart to feel the same way I feel about you. You think I was always there for you, but the truth is that you were always there for me", Nana replied back, finally facing him.

"You were there when no one would listen to me talk. You were the first person who genuinely cared about me. I started to develop feelings, but when you left Tazmily, a part of me left as well. You love enough to see me let you go. Be happy. Smile. You know, you always had a sweet smile", Nana poured her heart and soul. Silence fell.

"Nana, I—", Lucas was interrupted when Nana kissed him on the lips. Instantly, he pulled away out of instinct. "Nana, I-I'm sorry—", Lucas was about to apologize.

"No worries, Lucas. I'm sorry. Just forget about me. Be happy", Nana left after that.

Slowly walking away, Lucas thought to himself as he touched his lips where Nana kissed him. He went inside the airplane, waiting for it to take off. He sat in the front and looked out the window and kept the same expression, a scowl. He gradually tuned out all the noise and drifted into daydreaming, still staring out the window.

Nana watched on as she watched the airplane take off. "This is goodbye, Lucas, for now. I have to be strong. I need to move on", she proclaimed to herself, shedding no more tears.

 **Nana: Hey guys. Nana here. I'll try not to drag on for too long, so please don't send any hate over to me. So far, the World League has already just begun, and Lucas and I have finally gone separate ways after he shattered my heart. But I can't exactly blame him. Maybe it was best for us that I just can't be with him. Oh, Lulu. I hope you'll be okay. I still care about you, even from the farthest distances of the world. I'll still keep my promise to cheer you on. Their first destination is on the other side of the world in another continent. Wow, this World League must really be serious. I should end it here before I go too far. Next time on Super Smash Bros. The Final Wars, Chapter Six: Masters of Evil. Wait, that's the title?! What the hell?! What's been really happening with the world lately? Geez. It's like this. Lately, I—**


	6. Chapter 6: Masters of Evil

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 6: MASTERS OF EVIL::.**_

 **MAN O' WAR 11306**

 **ISLAND OF THE UNKNOWN**

 **THE NORTHEAST OCEAN**

After weeks of sailing across the ocean and passing through harsh waters, Ganondorf and the Syndicate of Evil finally reached the island they were searching for. "We're here, Master!", Kamek cackled.

"Behold! The Island of the Unknown!", Kamek introduced an ominous and uninhabited island that just appeared to be a jungle. "The good doctor is waiting for us inside", he added.

The giant frigate docked near the beach. Ganondorf, Kamek, Porky, Dark Samus, Medusa, and Ridley jumped off the ship. "Guard the ship until we return!", Ganondorf made a fierce order.

"YES, SIR!", the New Gerudos soldiers saluted.

The Syndicate of Evil trailed deep into the thick jungle and wandered about. "This is SO boring! Where is this doctor?", Porky complained.

"I suggest you pipe down", Dark Samus told the immortal brat.

"Oh, is that a threat, chrome face?!", Porky threatened.

"Be quiet. No one asked you to babble on", Medusa entered the squabble.

"No one asked you to butt in, fugly!", Porky cursed out.

"Tread your words carefully! *hiss*", Medusa was ready to kill.

"Ahem...I kindly ask you all to play nice", Kamek's distorted voice spoke. "Unless you want to see me really upset...", Kamek's poisonous threats calmed everybody down.

"Pfft, no one is afraid of you", Porky ignored the threat.

"I'm not the one you should really be afraid of", Kamek referred to Ganondorf.

"How much further?", Ganondorf demanded.

"We're almost there, Master. It's one of the most hidden and remote locations in the world", Kamek informed. Once they hit it, there it was. An ancient temple covered by jungle moss, trees, and vines. It was there. The Syndicate of Evil looked very unimpressed.

 ***-*-*Welcome! We are assembled at last! Greetings, and salutations! I've been expecting you all for a long time! After all, I helped orchestrate your release! I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Eggman! HOHOHOHO! Enter as you please.*-*-***

The entrance of the temple illuminated, revealing a path. The Syndicate of Evil entered inside, leading themselves to a giant elevator. Once they were on, they were led a few stories below. Once they got off, the Syndicate of Evil were introduced to Doctor Eggman. He was on a mobile pod that moved like a wheelchair.

"As requested, Doctor", Kamek saluted to the doctor.

"Well done. Before we go into business, I had the pleasure of meeting a new partner who shares the same diabolical deeds as I do", Eggman spoke. Soon, an old man with a grey mustache and weird haircut emerged. He had a frightening look on and an evil attitude.

"Greetings. I am Doctor Wily. I dare say, we will certainly have a lot of enjoyment as allies", the doctor spoke.

"Through our combined genius intellects, we have been cooking up major plans and ", Eggman stated.

"What is our first course of action?", Ganondorf demanded.

"We are going to free Deoxys from his imprisonment from within the Research Facility. He will prove to be a very useful ally to us", Kamek answered.

"Once we have Deoxys on our side, no standing force can hope to match us", Doctor Wily grinned.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?!", asked Porky.

"Yeah, what do we get? I was promised a new body", Ridley was getting impatient.

"If you've already wasted our time with your business, then we are done here", Dark Samus was also impatient.

Doctor Wily observed them all. "Fascinating. But of course. I apologize. As promised, we have delivered!", Doctor Wily smiled as an assortment of items arrived from above, hanging from mechanical chains.

"For Ridley, a new battle suit built to your needs. It is encased with adamantium-laced armor, making it nearly impossible to destroy. Equipped with missiles which you can fire at your command. Wings that fly at hypersonic speed. I dub it the Zeta Armor", Wily explained.

"For Dark Samus, a titanium-encasing armor enhancer that absorbs attacks. The absorbing of energy increases the output of the armor's performance and power."

"For Porky, four mechanical spider arms attached to a special battle suit that sustains aging. It fires lasers and missiles at your command. It has an energy shield used to protect you even by the most powerful of attacks."

"For Medusa, a double-bladed staff that you control at your command and has metal strong enough to pierce through anything. It is known as the Bloody Stride."

"I believe these will keep everyone happy hmm hahahahaha", Eggman laughed.

"Doc, just remember who's really in charge of this Syndicate", Kamek referred to Ganondorf. Doctors Eggman and Wily looked at Ganondorf as he had a stoic face, but it was enough to tell he was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Our meeting here is concluded. We will return back to the ship and set course for the Research Facility. I'm sure the doctors won't mind if they help us in disguising it", Ganondorf's voice boomed.

"Give us a few hours", Wily stated as he and Eggman got to work.

"The doctors are our most beneficial allies. They can build anything from a simple hideout in two hours to an entire island in a matter of days", Kamek claimed. "Rest assured, we won't fail."

"This new suit makes me feel like I'm a newborn again haha", Ridley's Zeta Armor patched him up perfectly.

"The enhancers on my body are stupendous. Energy output levels are higher than normal. An interesting quality of speed and energy", Dark Samus remarked on the new digs.

"Wow! I still feel like a kid, but not in a geezer's body. Bwahahaha!", Porky compliments himself.

"I'm not particularly a fan of modern mortal technology, but I'm more than happy to test this weapon on whoever dares face me", Medusa studied her bladed staff.

"We're off", ordered Ganondorf. As always, the Masters of Evil reluctantly moved out.

As soon as they reached the beachfront, the frigate was already in disguise as a freighter ship. "Wha-Whoa! Those nerds work quick!", Porky commented.

"...", Ganondorf grinned a bit.

"Finally, let's get on board. Our next destination is the Research Facility in New Smash City", stated Kamek.

"Our first mission is to save a new ally from his imprisonment. We will have him join the Masters of Evil", Ganondorf made a statement to the other soldiers.

"And if Deoxys does not approve?", Dark Samus questioned.

"He will have to…", Ganondorf answered. "...Otherwise, we kill him", Ganondorf made a direct threat.

 **FRIGATE 1983**

 **THE CUBE**

 **THE NORTHEAST OCEAN**

The ship came to a complete halt. The anchor was thrown down. The waters began to rumble and move about recklessly. Emerging from the ocean was a cube-shaped penitentiary.

 ****The Cube Penitentiary Private Service Transmission: Proceed with caution.****

Mario was guided inside by only one guard: Mercer. When they proceeded inside, there was only one person who was available to check them in. "Identification!", the guard was wearing all navy blue masked armored military clothing.

"Here you go", Mercer handed out his ID card.

"Okay, everything checks out. Proceed", the guard allowed them through.

Once they passed the threshold, Mario was taken into what looked like a bubble. Strangely enough, there were no other prisoners around. The Italian caught wind of suspicion. _"Why am I the only one here?",_ Mario sat down on the floor as Mercer locked the bubble and left.

" _It's not like I was going to be executed in that prison",_ Mario thought. _"Wait...then why was the prison attacked just moments before I left? It couldn't have been a coincidence. Was someone out to save me… or kill me?",_ each thought was stressing him out.

Meanwhile, Alexander Mercer left the prison and went back on board the ship, ready to depart. Then, his phone rang. "Hm?", he was surprised to see it was the President calling him.

"President Bowman, Mario has been transported to the Cube as requested", Mercer reported.

"Good work. I would like for you to return to the Capital at once by next week. We have things to discuss", Bowman stated.

" _Next week? Does that mean I can finally see my family again?",_ Mercer had a smirk on. "Right!"

"Your task still remains to guard Mario. Keep an eye on him", Bowman informed.

"Will I get to see my family?", he asked in sudden happiness.

"You'll get to see them soon. Remember you have a duty to serve your country", Bowman ended the call.

"Tch, damn", Alexander cursed under his breath. Reluctantly, he returned back to the Cube in order to guard Mario. Mercer clenched his fist and walked inside.

" _This is stressing me out. Who could have attacked the prison? It couldn't be...no, why would Bowman attack the prison? Would he go to such lengths to have me eliminated?",_ Mario pondered.

"I have been given orders from President Bowman to guard you personally for the time you're in here", Mercer stated.

"It's alright. I'm not planning on moving anywhere", Mario made a sly remark.

"Hmph, suit yourself", Mercer turned his back with his arms folded.

"If I may ask, what's your name, young man?", Mario asked.

Mercer was nearly taken back. "I don't have to answer you that", he responded.

"Then answer me this. Why was the prison attacked minutes after we left? That wasn't a coincidence to me, but it sure felt like it was", Mario questioned.

" _That's right. The prison went up in flames as soon as we departed. It couldn't be? Bowman? It couldn't have been him. I must report the situation",_ Alexander thought.

"Excuse for one moment. I need to make a call", Alexander walked away to contact the President.

"What is it, Mercer?", Bowman stated.

"I forgot to tell you. Prison 64 was recently attacked a couple days ago. I don't know who was responsible—", Alexander was interrupted.

"I'm fully aware of what happened. I was already informed a few days before", said Bowman.

"So you know who did it, sir?"

"Most likely some high-threat level terrorist organization. This incident will remain covered up from the public eye. We'll label this as an official terrorist attack on the prison if word gets out."

"What do the casualties look like?"

"All of them dead. Including the warden. The prisoners themselves might as well have escaped or died as well through other means."

"What?! You're exaggerating!"

"Don't play stupid with me, boy. From the prison records themselves, a handful of supervillains escaped in the attack, which means… we're dealing with no ordinary group of criminals. An actual terrorist organization is out there. Of course, I'm remaining on high alert."

Mercer was almost shaking. Strangely, he began to chuckle. _"Why am I smiling at a time like this? Get a hold of yourself!",_ he thought.

"Expect a call from me later. I'll ask you to come back sooner than you think", Bowman's words only made Alexander smile more.

"Understood, sir", he ended the call.

Mercer returned to Mario's prison cell. "Now. What were we talking about?"

"Who attacked the prison?", Mario outright demanded.

" _Why the hell is he being serious all of a sudden?",_ Alexander was taken back. "I don't know. Probably some terrorists", Alexander stated, but he had said enough. He had to pretend to know almost nothing.

"Do you know who escaped?", Mario questioned.

"Honestly, I don't recall", Mercer lied.

"Supervillains...Supervillains escaped", Mario spoke. "...And whoever freed them, they weren't any ordinary terrorist group. I know that much."

"Hmph, is that all? Whatever you say won't change anything", Mercer acted as he didn't care.

Mario was able to detect the fear in the prison guard. "Don't get yourself worked up, kid. It sounds scary, but I still have some faith left", Mario told him.

" _What?! What does he mean by that?",_ Mercer was even more stunned. Still, he kept his ominous composure. "Oh? And what do you mean by that?", he asked.

"I have faith in my friends, that's all. Surely, you have a family, don't you? One that you have faith in", Mario asked.

" _Like Tabitha… and Marilyn. And then there are my parents...",_ he thought. "I don't have to answer you that", Alexander stated, remaining quiet.

"I...I understand", Mario remained quiet as well.

 **MAN O' WAR 11306**

 **THE NORTHEAST OCEAN**

The Masters of Evil sailed off in a cargo ship. Hundreds of soldiers were on board. And the main villains themselves. "It should take us no less than five days until we reach our destination, Master", Kamek informed.

"Then we shall take this opportunity to discuss the details of infiltrating the Research Facility", Ganondorf stated.

All the villains gathered in the middle of the ship deck while everyone else watched on. "Okay, so what's going to happen?", Porky asked.

Kamek revealed a hologram of the Research Facility. "Deoxys is located on the lower level of the Facility in the far right corner of the base. Expect stronger resistance. We're dealing with government soldiers this time around."

"That should be of no concern to us", Dark Samus and Ridlet replied.

"I just want to crush a Smasher when I see one", Ridley stated.

Kamek showed a circular device. "The doctors invented this energy suppressor that we can use in case Deoxys gets out of hand."

"Once we secure Deoxys, we get out of the facility and make sure the ship isn't exposed", Kamek stated.

"Leave the distraction to me. I was hoping to field test this new body...in a real-world situation, that is hahahahaha", said Ridley.

"Heh, this will be easy *snort*", Porky grinned.

"Ya ha!", King K. Rool nodded.

"What do you think, Master?", Kamek asked.

"...Hm", Ganondorf nodded, dismissing everyone. The Syndicate of Evil diffused and went about their own way. Everyone except for Kamek.

"What is our next phase after capturing Deoxys?", Ganondorf questioned.

With a straight smirk, Kamek answered his superior. "Doom!"

"...", Ganondorf had his arms crossed.

"There is much to accomplish. I trust all will go accordingly", Ganondorf stated.

"Oh trust me when I say...this is only the beginning! There will be more...MUCH MORE!", Kamek exaggerated.

Medusa walked back over to Ganondorf. "I ask, how did the Masters of Evil come to light?", she questioned.

There was a short pause for a moment.

Ganondorf spoke softly but sternly.

"As far as I recall, the Masters of Evil have been around since the reign of the Master Hand himself. The existence of Master Hand originated from a race of handlike beings. According to the Ancient Scriptures of the Forbidden Ones, these beings dominated countless dimensions for eons. They heralded the name the Order of the Dark Hand as they controlled world after world."

"Did you just say 'heralded'? Does that mean there is some force that governs all of the Master Hands?", Medusa was surprised, with a hint of fear beginning to arise.

"Hey, uh, we overheard you guys talking about the Master Hand. Uh, what's this thing about the Order of the Dark Hand?", Porky inquired.

"Yeah, let's hear more of this story", Ridley added. All cadres of the Syndicate gathered again to hear.

"The Master Hands hail from an entity known as Kiira, or Galeem, the Lord of Light. His desire was to recreate the universe in his own image. He was sent away. But that's not all what's in store", Ganondorf introduced the origin of Galeem.

"Hmm?", Dark Samus was even surprised.

"Galeem had a darker, more sinister counterpart known as Darz, also called Dharkon, the Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness. He is the creator of the Crazy Hands and only desires pure destruction for the universe. Think of Galeem and Dharkon as sun and moon. Two sides of the same coin. Today, the two entities remain extinct", Ganondorf discussed Dharkon.

"Hey, is this going anywhere? I'm not trying to be 100% rude here", Porky wondered.

"What about how the Masters of Evil formed?", Dark Samus wondered as well.

"The original Masters of Evil consisted of Master Hand and Crazy Hand as well as their three generals: Bowser, Mewtwo, and myself. We were tasked with eliminating the Smashers to take back this world as their own. Bowser was more or less ambitious as he personally wanted to destroy his arch-nemesis Mario", Ganondorf started with the beginnings of the Masters of Evil.

"Mario… that name alone makes my blood boil. He will have hell to pay when we confront him", Kamek's electricity sparked as he clenched his right fist.

"Mewtwo expressed loyalty and was the calm one among us. I cannot deny that he has as much loyalty as he does pride. At least that was before his betrayal", Ganondorf discussed Mewtwo.

"Those bastards will pay for what they've done to me!", Kamek's blood began to boil more to the point of sparks beginning to fire everywhere. He still remembers the time the Smashers destroyed Bowser's Castle, which caused his body to undergo cybernetic reconstruction and transformed him into a hybrid cyborg with electrical abilities. The other cadres took several steps back.

"Kamek", the warlock said with a stern but deepened tone. "Calm down", immediately, the wizard took a deep breath and relaxed. The sparks ceased.

"I'm..sorry, Master", Kamek apologized. The villains were impressed.

"I saw the Hands as a stepping stone to greater conquest. But I knew there were using us. Now that they're gone, we can take this world for ourselves and destroy the Smash heroes. Let it be known that the Masters of Evil will triumph in the end!", Ganondorf proclaimed, as did the other Syndicate of Evil executives.


	7. Chapter 7: First Round

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 7: FIRST ROUND::.**_

 **PRIVATE JET**

 **WORLD OF SMASH**

As usual, Lucas stared out into the window of the plane. Bored out of his mind. He was pissed off about something. But he was also sad. He sat by himself, especially when the private jet only had a couple of passengers: Ness, Mewtwo, Kumatora, Geno, Wario, and Mona. They were six hours away from arriving in their first destination.

Ness got up from seat, feeling nauseous. "I don't feel okay", Ness was feeling sick all throughout the ride.

"zzz", Kumatora was sleeping soundly.

"zzz", Geno was also asleep.

"...", Mewtwo was busy meditating.

"Honey, can you believe we're actually going to explore the world for free?", said Mona.

"Hahaha, I believe you. We're gonna be rich after this!", Wario shouted.

"Haha yeah!", Mona nodded.

" _I'll be watching you two, so I suggest you stray from any sordid antics",_ Mewtwo warned them.

"WHA?!",Wario and Mona thought at the same time.

"Wait, where is he?", Mona looked around.

" _I am speaking to you telepathically. I know why you're really here. If you think you'll get away with profiting off of us, you won't see the light of day when I catch you",_ Mewtwo rudely threatened.

"That's kinda rude", Mona commented.

" _I don't care. Now you understand the consequences if you attempt anything stupid",_ Mewtwo still had a threatening tone. After that, Mona and Wario were silent.

Ness returned from his trip to the bathroom, but he caught motion sickness again. "Aw geez...not again. Why did I have to eat the airline food?", Ness carelessly walked back to the bathroom.

"Get out the way! GET OUT THE WAY!", Ness ran fast into the lavatory.

"There's no one there", Kumatora remarked, trying to fall asleep again from Ness's frantic complaints.

Time passed on.

" _Well, I made it. But why do I feel so empty and pathetic?",_ Lucas looked out the window, seeing the giant clouds and bright blue sky. He looked away from the window and stared at the floor. He carefully touched his lips. "Nana…", he blurted.

" _Oh, that's right. I left Nana. After she kissed me…",_ the teen psychic thought on and on. _"I guess I should've given her a chance. Maybe I—",_ Lucas's thoughts were interrupted by Ness.

"Bro, can you help me with calculus? I need the answers", Ness asked.

"I haven't done it yet. But we can work on it together", Lucas pulled out his worksheet, notebook, and a mechanical pencil.

"Alright, the first question asks what's the derivative of f(x) = 4x/x^3", Lucas read the problem.

"Is it f'(x) = 4/3x^2? It's gotta be!", Ness stated, answering fast.

"Dickhead, no. Listen, we use the quotient rule because 4x/x^3 is a fraction and therefore, we use the equation, f'g - g'f/g^2 to get the derivative", Lucas explained math.

"Eh, sooo...it's gonna be (4*x^3) - (3x^2*4x)/(x^3)^2", Ness scribbled in the work.

"Yes", Lucas nodded as he finished with the first question.

"Next question is to sketch the graph of g'(x) and g''(x) when g(x) = ln|1/4x^3|", said Ness.

"Oh, great. It's a graphing problem. You can piss off", Lucas complained.

"Let's skip it. The third question is to find the vertical and horizontal asymptotes of f'(x) when f(x) = (x^2)/(x-2) and x 0", said Ness.

"Oh no, not another one", Lucas complained.

"Piss off!", the boys said at the same time.

"Screw it. I'm going to type my essay instead. I'll share you my copy", Lucas went straight to work by pulling out his laptop and went to type.

"Thanks, bro. I'll just...continue working on calculus", Ness resumed to his math assignment.

/

/

/

 **YILMAZ INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

 **CITY OF YILMAZ**

After the plane safely landed, everyone was ready to head into the city. "*yawn* I enjoyed that nap", Kumatora stretched.

"I am replishened as well", Geno got up from his seat.

"Finally! I'm getting off this plane!", Ness ran out of the airplane. Lucas followed suit.

As soon as everyone got their luggage, Mewtwo levitated in the center as the others gathered to hear him speak. "We'll be staying at a hostel. You're free to explore the city for today. And then tomorrow, we have a meeting early in the morning and afterward, we head to the city's stadium for our first match."

"Oh, sweet. Maybe I could find something cool to check out", said Kumatora.

"C'mon, let's go already!", Ness complained. "I need to change out of my pajamas."

Soon, the local bus took them to the hotel.

/

/

/

 **SOPHIA HOSTEL**

 **CITY OF YILMAZ**

"Here we are", Mewtwo unlocked the door, revealing two separate rooms with four beds each and a large bathroom.

"Ladies take the first room", Mona called it.

"I'll be taking the bathroom if you don't mind", Ness walked straight to the bathroom with a towel and extra clothes in hand.

"I will explore now if that's alright", Geno left after Mewtwo nodded.

The Psychic Pokémon looked at Wario and Mona with a glare. "You're free to explore as well. Make trouble, and it's game over."

The couple quietly stormed off in fear. As soon as Ness finished showering and everyone was done settling in with their luggage fully unpacked.

"Well, I'm going outside to see what the city has to offer because I feel clean and I'm itching to get my hands dirty", Ness was wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts, black and white sneakers, and his signature baseball cap.

Mewtwo immediately stopped Ness. "Where do you think you're going? You've got assignments due."

"What?!", Ness, shocked.

"Same with you, kid", Mewtwo turned to Lucas.

"...", Lucas was shocked as well, only more remotely shocked.

"Hahaha, you guys better get to it", Kumatora walked off.

"There's a lounge on this floor. Use it to do your work. Either way, you're not allowed to leave", Mewtwo ordered.

"Darn it! Well, I guess it's back to Calculus", Ness shrugged and picked up his bookbag.

As soon as everyone went about on their own, Lucas and Ness were doing their assignments. It was 4 PM and the day was still bright. "I'm out", Lucas slammed the table and decided to walk out of the building.

"What?! You didn't even finish your work. We're gonna get in trouble", warned Ness.

"Tch, I don't care. You coming or what?", Lucas stated.

"Uhhh, sure, I guess", Ness packed his stuff and followed suit after him.

/

/

/

 **THE ROOFTOPS OF YILMAZ**

 **CITY OF YILMAZ**

"Hey, hold on! I can't catch up!", Ness couldn't keep up with Lucas as he jumped from building to building, climbing and running about. Advanced parkour was one of Lucas's training exercises.

"Keep up!", Lucas shouted.

"This was not my idea of exploring the city!", Ness was tiring out. "Don't tell me that this is training, you bastard!"

Lucas stopped right on top of some small-story apartment buildings. "If you can't keep up, then why bother joining? Also, I didn't force you to come", Lucas berated his friend while not looking directly at him. Lucas was also referring to something else.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it", Ness complained.

"Hmph, whatever. This isn't a game, you know. I wanna win—", Lucas shot right back.

"Hey! I'm not interrupting, am I?", a spiky brown haired teenager shouted to the boys from atop another building. He slid down and greeted them. He was sporting a black and red short sleeved hoodie with white lining, black baggy shorts with yellow straps, and black boots with yellow highlights. He also had a key-shaped sword on his back. "The name's Sora."

"I'm Ness", said Ness.

"Lucas", Lucas said afterword.

"Hey, I'll race you to the Hagia Rubellia if you're up for it", Sora challenged them to race to the city's famous mosque.

Lucas smirked. "Finally, a good challenge. Let's go!"

"Hey, wait up!", Ness chased after them as soon as they began.

Lucas and Sora were on the exact level of speed and agility as the two hopped from building to building. Ness, of course, had more difficulty climbing and scaling buildings. They both raced down a flight of stairs. Sora scaled one of the buildings. Lucas raced across a row of smaller rooftops.

" _I give up",_ Ness decided to take a train to the mosque as a way to call it quits.

They both entered a train yard, where all the trains were stationed at. They bolted towards a fast-moving train that was already leaving. They hopped on and waited patiently. "You're not half-bad!", Sora complimented.

"This is a madness!", Lucas shouted in excitement.

"This is the way to live, you know that!", Sora replied with excitement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!", said Lucas.

Meanwhile, Ness sat on a seat, waiting for the train to reach its destination when he heard Lucas and Sora's footsteps on top of the train. He carefully opened a train window, only to see Lucas and Sora up there. _"Just why?",_ even Ness was frustrated.

"I should've bailed out and went back to the hotel", Ness said to himself. Then a text from his girlfriend came up.

[Paula]: I hope you settled in well

[Ness]: yeah I'm good

[Paula]: please don't forget to keep Lucas safe and yourself as well you two are both troublesome as it is

[Ness]: no problem lol

[Paula]: are you doing your hw right now?

[Ness]: yeah, but we're talking a break I did some of it on the plane actually

[Paula]: that's a first ok then good luck 3

[Ness]: thanks love u too

Ness sighed. _"Hm, well it's a long stretch but I got to keep my friends safe. Funny how I turned to be after all these years. I slack off of school and now I'm slacking off of actual training when I could be on top of this train having fun. Is this what was bothering him? No real fun?",_ the boy thought to himself.

Ness came to a conclusion. _"Meh. When it comes down to it, he'll be fine. Who knows? Who cares? There's absolutely nothing that will stop us",_ Ness laid back.

/

/

/

 **HAGIA RUBELLIA MOSQUE**

 **CITY OF YILMAZ**

As soon as the train reached the mosque from the other side of the small ocean separating two parts of the city, Ness got off as quick as possible, only to see Lucas and Sora climb the Hagia Rubellia. A crowd was gathering. People were beginning to worry. Others were angry.

"Oh no, what are those boys trying to do?", a woman in a hijab pointed out.

"Those hooligans are going to decimate our sacred building", a man in a turban added.

" _Ah crap. I'm gonna have to get up there and stop them—",_ Ness stopped before being interrupted from the sounds of the police.

"Clear the area!", the cops ordered through a loudspeaker.

"Looks like some teenagers are trying to scale the mosque again. Should we wait for them to get down?", said one officer.

"They already know we're here, so let's see if they'll comply", another officer stated.

" _Nevermind...",_ Ness was too much of a coward to get up there. _"Besides, the entire building is surrounded."_

"Hey, did you know there's a World League happening?", Sora asked.

"Actually, that's the reason why I came here. I'm up against the team here", Lucas replied.

Sora was kind of shocked, but resumed smiling. "Hmph, I figured as much. If that's the case, then you'll be up against me and my team, the Brave Hearts."

Now it was Lucas's turn to be surprised. "Hmph, you're gonna need a lot more than bravery to beat me", he claimed.

"Is that a challenge? You think you're high and mighty, but we'll see", Sora shot right back.

"It looks like it's time for us to leave", Lucas pointed down at the commotion and the police surrounding the mosque. "I'm down for escaping. You?"

"If we reach the far left side of the building, we can jump into the sea and escape from there. That's how I usually escape", Sora suggested.

"Whatever, let's…", a powerful presence lurked from the highest point of the mosque.

"Did you actually think you were going to get away from completing your homework?", standing on top of it was Mewtwo himself. Of course, he was not happy.

" _Oh crap, we've been caught. Time for me to dip",_ being the coward that he was today, Ness slipped away.

Mewtwo ignored Sora at the moment. "Why did you decide to leave like that?", the psychic asked sternly.

"What does it matter to you? I can do whatever I like. Besides, I can always finish my work some other time", Lucas shot back with an attitude.

"We're going back to the room. I'm not going to repeat myself", Mewtwo warned with an angry tone.

Lucas nodded reluctantly as he walked off with Mewtwo. "Hey, wait!", Sora shouted.

"I'll see you in the match tomorrow! Don't forget who's winning our battle!", Sora pointed at himself and smirked. Lucas turned around and grinned as the sky was growing dark.

/

/

/

 **MESSAD POINT**

 **CITY OF YILMAZ**

At the highest point of the city stood Geno. He was on top of the city's far-away mountain. The sky was turning dark. Geno observed the whole city. Soon, night fell. And everything was blank and misty.

"Enjoying your stay here?", a being in a blue cloak and a brown wizard-like hat startled the living puppet.

"W-who are you?", Geno asked.

"I am known as the Black Mage and I bend dark magic to my own will", Black Mage introduced himself.

"That sounds sinister. Are you an evil mage?", Geno retracted.

"Don't fret. I've just given my opponent the chance to know what's in store when I face him", Black Mage countered.

"Opponent?!", Geno was in utter surprise.

"I will be fighting you in the tournament...", Black Mage continued before vanishing.

"...", Geno didn't know what to say.

" _I should probably head back...",_ Geno thought with some frustration.

/

/

/

 **{LATE AT NIGHT 10 PM}**

 **SOPHIA HOSTEL**

 **CITY OF YILMAZ**

"Well, I'm done with my homework assignments. I'm gonna hit the bed *yawn*", Lucas walked off.

"Same here", Ness followed him. "I still can't believe you hopped on top of a train and climbed a building."

"Heh heh, sometimes I don't know what gets into me", Lucas stated.

"You better call your family", Ness stated.

"Oh shit, you're right. I'll see you inside", Lucas stayed outside the room. First, he called up his mother.

"I'll keep it warm", Ness left the door half-shut.

"Lucas, I'm so glad to hear you. It's almost morning right now. I miss you already. Did you remember to finish your homework?", Palutena spoke.

"I finished it. Look, I gotta go to bed. Try not to miss me, alright? Cya", said Lucas.

"I love you, sweetheart. Goodnight", Palutena ended their call.

Then, with slight hesitation, he called Nana. Something he would never do. Usually, it's just texting. The teen esper was sort of nervous. He had felt guilty over leaving her like that. _"I never actually called her before",_ he thought before dialing.

"Lu...lu *yawn*", Nana was woken up.

"Hey…", Lucas spoke.

"It's 4 in the morning. What is it?", she sounded almost frustrated.

"I, uh, just wanted to say hi, that's it", Lucas was seemingly nervous.

"Well, this is weird. You've never called me before", she replied.

"I know. It's something new. Listen, I want to tell you...", Lucas stated.

"Look, Lulu, whatever you say, I won't mind", Nana replied.

With a tinge of nervousness, Lucas quietly spoke. "I, uh, I kinda...miss you...Nana."

There was no answer on the other side until…

"Do you really mean that?", she asked.

"...Yes", Lucas flustered from his cheeks.

"OH I JUST KNEW IT WAS TRUE!", Nana got overexcited.

For some reason, Lucas chuckled a bit.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Lulu. Listen, take care of yourself. I-I'll watch your match. I lo—, I mean goodbye", Nana ended their call right away.

He decided to call it a night and went to bed.

 **{AT NOONTIME}**

 **YUSEF STADIUM**

 **CITY OF YILMAZ**

"Here we are, the stadium", Mewtwo told them.

An ancient but towering coliseum was what they were gazing upon. It was crowded. Thousands were lined up. Many of them were excited and were storming in.

"Look at all those customers! Oh, honey! Look at how much money we will be making!", Wario remarked.

"That's why I brought the cart. We'll be selling pizza and drinks all day. It was certainly to put everything together. The oven. The cooler. All into this pack. Oh, we're going to be rich!", Mona jumped in joy. All Wario and Mona were thinking about was the money. They were both dressed in colorful red and yellow striped street vendor uniforms and red caps.

Mewtwo ignored the couple as they entered the stadium. Lucas was sporting a dark gym attire with thin lime yellow, red and white line marks and red running sneakers. Ness wore his regular high school clothes but they were loose and lacked a tie. He had his old hat on though. Kumatora wore a white tank top, black jeans, and red laced converse sneakers. They were all ready to start fighting.

"Let's go in", Mewtwo flew inside as the others followed behind.

As soon as they entered, they were nearly astonished at how many people came. "Wow! It looks like the entire city came here to watch us!", Kumatora stated.

"I can't wait to get started", Lucas added.

"Oh, man. I hope I don't mess this up", Ness was shaking a bit.

"...", Geno said nothing.

Soon, the announcer began to project once everyone was in place.

 ****WELCOME! Welcome! Today, we are proud to host one of the first tournament battles of the World League! Today, in the beautiful city of Yilmaz, we have two teams facing off! In the blue corner, we have the Smashing Avengers!****

People cheered and waved at the Smashing Avengers team.

 ****And representing our city, it's the Brave Hearts!****

The cheers and screams were much louder.

In the Brave Hearts team, there stood five members. There was a brown-haired boy with a keyblade sword, a brunette red-haired girl, a wizard like person under a blue cloak and brown hat, a towering blonde haired man with a large blade, and a mysterious black-haired individual wearing a black and white birdlike domino mask.

"What a strange bunch", Kumatora commented.

"...", Mewtwo did not comment.

" _It's that dark magician…",_ Geno stared at the Black Mage with caution.

On the other side, the Brave Hearts observed their opponents. "So that's the entire team, huh? Not bad", Sora smirked.

"They look pretty strong, Sora. Remember, you can't always underestimate an opponent", the brunette haired girl stated.

"We'll win, Kairi. Don't worry", Sora assured her.

"We're up against Mewtwo, the strongest of the Smashers. This'll be fun", the masked man had a curt smile on his face.

"I wish to fight him, but I am certain my opponent will be someone else today", the Black Mage stated.

"It's alright. When it comes down to it, I'm more than welcome to step in", the masked man replied.

"Let me be the first to fight in this match. I promise I won't let you down", Sora asked.

"I don't mind. Make us proud", the masked man stated.

"Give it your best, Sora!", Kairi told him.

"No problem", Sora gave a thumbs up.

 ****Here are the rules: the first team to reach 3 points wins! In order to score a point, the player has to either knock the other opponent off the stadium platform or fight them until they are no longer able to continue! A tie will result in no points. To keep the balance, each team member can only go once! If this drags out after five rounds, then teams can pick anyone. Teams, choose your fighters.****

"Mewtwo, let me go first. I'll be able to secure us a win", said Lucas.

"...", Mewtwo said nothing. He had a straight face. And then he spoke. "I will be going first."

"Oh, uh, okay", Kumatora was a little baffled.

"Seriously?! That's not fair!", Lucas complained. Mewtwo ignored the teen boy as the psychic Pokémon entered the stage.

"Wish me luck!", Sora entered the stage afterward, unaware of his opponent.

The stadium floor was a desert-like platform with rocks and rigid ground structure. And underneath was a body of water.

 ****For the Brave Hearts, we have Sora. Wielding his great Keyblade, he is a fan favorite by many.****

People were cheering and shouting for Sora. "SORA! SORA! SORA! SORA!", they chanted. Sora waved back at everyone.

 ****And as for the Smashing Avengers, here's— WHAT THE?! MEWTWO HAS CHOSEN HIMSELF TO FIGHT FIRST! WHAT IS THE WORLD CHAMPION THINKING?!****

The announcer was really nervous, as was everyone else as they suddenly felt a powerful aura spike and drop. Even Sora was fearful.

" _No way...I have to fight...him?!",_ Sora was shaking.

"Well that was unexpected", the masked man was still smirking.

Kairi was worried for Sora's safety. _"Be careful, Sora",_ she thought.

"No fair! I wanted to fight that guy!", Lucas grunted.

"You'll get your chance, man. You know, if we don't snag the other two wins before you get your chance heh heh", Ness laughed. Lucas merely grunted.

/

/

/

 **SMASHING AVENGERS VS BRAVE HEARTS**

 **.::ROUND ONE::.**

 **MEWTWO VS SORA**

 ****PLAYERS READY! FIRST ROUND! READY! SET! 3! 2! 1! GO!****

"I'm not afraid of you, pal! Watch me!", Sora was first to charge into battle with his keyblade.

The moment that Sora got too close, he was pushed away by Mewtwo's psychic barrier. Sora had to use his keyblade and stab the ground to avoid falling off the stage. Mewtwo flew straight for Sora at an insane speed rate like a bullet.

" _Oh shoot!",_ Sora jumped as high as possible and dodged the incoming Pokémon.

"...", Mewtwo appeared right in front of Sora by a few yards away. "Psychotic Waves!", Mewtwo fired a barrage of small psychic spheres.

Sora was dodging the spheres as fast as possible. He even deflected some of them.

" _I know Mewtwo is holding back. Damn him",_ Lucas angrily thought.

When the dust settled, Sora was already panting. "Man, you're tough. But I'm stronger", he taunted.

The presence returned again. Everyone, including Sora, felt it. _"Whoa, that presence. There it is again",_ he started to quiver again.

"...", Mewtwo struck Sora in the chest with a kick.

"Oof", Sora fell back hard. Mewtwo was fast approaching with another strike. Sora managed to use his keyblade to block the hit.

"Sora!", Kairi shouted.

Sora continued to parry every hit from Mewtwo. He tried to swing back at him, but Mewtwo swiftly dodged and attacked at the same time. Sora was getting overwhelmed. _"What's happening?! I know Mewtwo's no ordinary fighter! But, it's like he's not fighting me at all",_ Sora thought.

"It's over", Mewtwo whispered, knocking Sora's keyblade off his hands and striking him with a tail whip, causing Sora to fall off the stage.

 ****GAME! MEWTWO WINS WITH A RING OUT FINISH! GIVE IT UP FOR THE WORLD CHAMPION! The score is one to nothing.****

Cheers and screams followed from Mewtwo's win. The crowd was going wild. For they had never seen the psychic being fight up close. Mewtwo flew away back to his team.

"Oh no, Sora", Kairi stated.

"Well, that was fun to watch", the masked man continued to smirk.

Sora returned to his team. "I'm sorry, guys", Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay, Sora. You did the best you could", Kairi smiled.

"Ah, I guess", Sora smiled back.

"Wow, that was amazing!", Kumatora commented.

"Tch, is my time to go yet?", Lucas asked bitterly.

"...", Mewtwo ignored the psychic teen and pointed at Geno. "You're up next", he told the puppet.

"Hmph", Geno nodded, ready to battle.

"What?", Lucas pouted.

"Seems like they're going to send in another strong one. Mage, can we count on you to win this round?", the masked man stated.

"I promise not to disappoint", Black Mage replied, ready to battle.

 ****ROUND 2 IS UNDERWAY! For the Brave Hearts, they send in their mysterious wizard known as the Black Mage! And as for the Smashing Avengers, here is yet another mysterious being with otherworldly powers. Give it up for Geno!****

Geno and Black Mage stared at each other with vain looks. It was a complete standoff.

" _I must be cautious",_ Geno stated.

" _He seems tense. That's the right mood for me",_ Black Mage took notice of Geno's cautious stance.

"Are you alright there, friend?", Mage asked.

"I'm fine", Geno responded.

/

/

/

 **SMASHING AVENGERS VS BRAVE HEARTS**

 **.::ROUND TWO::.**

 **GENO VS BLACK MAGE**

 ****PLAYERS READY! SECOND ROUND! READY SET! 3! 2! 1! GO!****

"Stream of Cosmic Despair!", Geno wasted no time and blasted off a barrage of cosmic-infused shots. The blasts were so fierce that the whole stadium was covering up in dust.

"Talk about intense. And right at the start", said Kumatora.

"That's quite a sight. Fascinating!", the masked man stated.

As soon as the dust cleared, everyone was suddenly shocked, including Geno. "What?!", he voiced out loud.

"Shocked, are we?", Black Mage had a green magical circle defending him.

"How did you survive that assault?", Geno questioned.

"All can be explained. However, as a sorcerer...I cannot reveal my secrets", Black Mage retorted. Suddenly, he fired a rapid fire shot at Geno.

Geno just barely dodged it. _"That was too close",_ he thought.

"Recognize the existence of Black Mage! Fantastic Zodiac Strife!", an ancient green ring engulfed the Black Mage, and instantly, a stream of magical beams appeared.

Geno couldn't dodge them in time, so he had to withstand them. After the attack, Geno was barely holding on. His clothes were in ruins and his cape was torn off. "Where did he go?!", Geno could not see Black Mage.

The audience was baffled. "Huh?", Lucas was confused.

"Fascinating…", the masked figure muttered.

In an instant, Black Mage hit Geno with a destructive blast. Geno didn't see it coming and fell off the platform just like that.

 ****GAME! BLACK MAGE WINS WITH A RING OUT FINISH! The score is now one to one.****

"Tch, pathetic", Lucas stated.

"That magic is something else", Ness commented.

"Agreed", Kumatora added.

"Phenomenal work", the masked man stated.

"Thank you. It was pretty disappointing that I didn't allow him to fight back sooner", Black Mage spoke.

"I'll make up for your small disappointment. Wish me luck", the masked man decided to take the stage.

"I lost…", Geno's voice sounded depressed.

"Whatever. I'm going in next!", said Lucas with a serious look at Mewtwo.

"...", Mewtwo turned away. "...Very well."

"Alright! Finally!", Lucas jumped onto the stage.

Lucas and the masked man jumped at the same time before the announcer could say anything.

 ****Huh?! What?! It seems the next contenders have already been decided! The Smashing Avengers have chosen Lucas! And as for the Brave Hearts, What?!...Their leader is going to fight in Round 3. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Joker!****

 *****CHEERS AND SCREAMS*****

"Heh, so your name's Joker? You don't look so funny to me", Lucas stated.

"I look forward to fighting you", Joker replied. "Because when this match is over, you'll learn I'm not one to joke around with."

"Say what you want. You're still gonna get your ass kicked", Lucas taunted Joker further.

/

/

/

 **SMASHING AVENGERS VS BRAVE HEARTS**

 **.::ROUND THREE::.**

 **LUCAS VS JOKER**

 ****PLAYERS READY! THIRD ROUND! READY SET! 3! 2! 1! GO!****

"PK FIRE!", right away, Lucas used PK Fire Omega to incinerate Joker.

"Hmm", Joker swiftly dodged the heavy attack. "Not bad, to be fair", he commented.

"PK FLASH!", Lucas used the PK Flash Omega.

Again, Joker evaded the attack like it was nothing. "...", he kept his smirk on the entire time.

"Stop smiling!", Lucas was irate.

"It's part of my personality", the Joker replied.

" _He's just acting all smug. Not for long. I know what to do",_ Lucas thought.

"What seems to be amusing to you?", Joker asked, pacing forward.

"Why don't we start fighting seriously? How about you stop dodging and attack me?", Lucas goaded his opponent.

"I'm sure you're eager to end this already. Nevertheless, I won't drag this out for long", Joker charged at Lucas at an abnormal speed.

" _Alright, time to use my PK Smash abilities",_ Lucas's body was surrounded by sparks of pink electricity as his veins began to pop.

Before he could finish, the esper teen received a knee kick from Joker. It happened in little time flat. Then, the masked fighter dealt numerous hits towards his opponent. Lucas fell back hard. Lastly, Joker did a roundhouse kick to knock Lucas off the stage.

"Oh no!", Ness shouted.

"Oh?", Joker looked a bit surprised.

Lucas survived as he got himself back up from nearly falling off. "You're going to have try harder, pal. No way I'm losing this early."

"Is this really worth all the effort? I think you should just call it quits, kid—", Joker was struck in the face by Lucas's psychic-filled punch.

"PK SMASH!", Lucas hit Joker in the face out of nowhere, removing the bird mask.

*SMASH*

Droplets of blood and a heavy bruise appeared on Joker's face. Lucas continued to mock him. "Huh, you bruise easily", he mocked.

"Fighting you is going to be a handful", Joker continued to smirk as the fight carried on. The two were at a standstill, as the audience watched on in suspense, knowing things were about to get wild.


	8. Chapter 8: Facility Breakdown

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 8: FACILITY BREAKDOWN::.**_

 **{PRESENT TIME}**

 **PORT OF SMASH**

 **THE RESEARCH FACILITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

A freighter came through the main ports of the Research Facility. Soon after, a group of longshoremen arrived to investigate the unknown vessel. A team of armed guards were waiting on standby with snipers. Only one person came out of the ship with a dossier in hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hold it, pal! We weren't told that a freighter was coming here", one of the longshoremen stated.

The person handed them the dossier containing papers, allowing them access. "All clear! Proceed to enter the freighter", the longshoreman said over a radio.

"We'll have to inspect the ship first", another longshoreman said as a group of soldiers arrived. The person nodded and followed them.

The team entered with caution. Once everyone was inside, the plan already went into motion. "Does the plan change?", Medusa whispered.

"Everything will come together accordingly", Kamek replied.

 ****!BOOM!****

A flying metal dragon flew through and tore through the ports with rockets. The rockets hit the ship first and then the rest of the ports. All of the armed guards didn't see it coming. It was a complete emergency. The sounds of the siren and the alarm rang throughout the entire ports.

 ****PORT OF SMASH EMERGENCY ALERT: We have an unidentified threat level trespassing and attacking the ports. All units respond.****

In no time, army guards and the police were storming in to join the fight against Ridley.

"Are you serious haha?! If you think this will be an easy fight for you, then you're surely mistaken. You're dealing with the Cunning God of Death himself! Ridley! Hahahaha!", Ridley fired an intense amount of missiles to the enemy forces.

"What threat do we classify this beast?!", one soldier shouted before being stabbed to death from Ridley's metal sharp tail.

"Dragon", Ridley stated. His speed was so fast that it was near impossible to detect his movements.

 ****All units be advised, we have an alert of a fast moving flying dragon-like creature attacking the Port of Smash. All units proceed with extreme caution.****

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to cause an accident!", Ridley released a rain of fire and missiles, destroying a crane in the process.

"It's all too simple", Kamek slipped past the carnage, along with Ganondorf, Medusa, and Dark Samus. "Oh, and kill those intruders on the ship", Kamek ordered to the rest of the Syndicate.

Once the main cadres entered the Research Facility's main gates without being seen, it was touch and go. They were all in disguise of soldiers. They raced to the entrance of the facility until they were paused by a rocket launched at them. A man in urban camo military garbs and a black bandana swooped down with a hovering device.

"That's as far as you'll go", the man in military clothes stated. He had a beard as well and an eyepatch.

"Who is this?", Medusa asked.

"Codename: Solid Snake. He's a sneaky one and heavily armed in combat", Kamek explained quietly.

"What is the meaning of this? We're supposed to be defending the Facility", Kamek changed his tone and spoke to Snake like nothing happened.

"I know you're not actual soldiers, so tell me who you are", Snake knew they were fakes.

Ganondorf slowly removed the military helmet masking his face. "No need for explanations", the warlock spoke.

"Y-you?!", Snake was not expecting to see Ganondorf alive.

"We intend on releasing someone. How about you step aside?", Kamek stated.

Snake pulled out a heavy grade assault rifle. "Just try and get past me—"

"Oh look! I tried and just went past you", Kamek was right behind Snake like it was nothing.

Snake struck Kamek with a back kick, but the wizard dodged it with little effort. "We live in different times, soldier. Nothing can touch nor kill me. I'll be attending to the newest member of our brass."

Snake was about to chase after Kamek until Ganondorf's presence stopped him. An aura of extreme evil power surfaced, making Snake stop. Even Medusa was alerted.

" _This feeling? It can't be coming from him",_ Snake turned around.

Ganondorf's dark amber eyes flashed bright red. "You."

"Die!"

"!", Snake was on high alert.

/

/

/

 **LOWER CONTAINMENT LEVELS**

 **THE RESEARCH FACILITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Hold it right there!", one soldier shouted as soon as he saw Kamek flying in. A group of them were guarding the lower levels.

The Magikoopa zoomed right past them. Kamek brushed through every guard in a flash. "Out of the way, piss ants!"

Right when Kamek was about to open the elevator, he was completely surrounded by every soldier he brushed past. "We have you surrounded!"

"No. You have yourselves surrounded", Kamek cracked a smile.

"Thank you for gathering all in one place. It makes it so much easier for me to kill you faster! FINAL ELECTRIC CARNAGE!", electricity sparked everywhere and lashed out in a fervor of rage, killing all the soldiers at once and shutting down the Facility in the process.

"Oops...my arm slipped. Oh well, guess I'll leave it there", Kamek blew up the elevator and went down to the experimental room.

/

/

/

 **PROJECT DESTINY**

 **THE RESEARCH FACILITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Kamek entered the room where Deoxys was held. Everything was off, meaning there was nothing holding Deoxys back. The lights were off, yet Kamek easily saw in the dark since he emitted his own light. The capsule holding Deoxys was destroyed as water funneled out. The subject was nowhere to be seen. Kamek was trying to make out where Deoxys was.

" _Who are you?",_ Deoxys was speaking to Kamek telepathically.

"Oh, me? I'm just a lowly wanderer looking for some friends", Kamek was playing around.

" _Are you the one...who caused this? I sense sizable energy leaking from you",_ Deoxys was referring to the blackout that Kamek caused.

"Why yes, that would be me. And as it happens, we would like you to join us", Kamek stated.

" _Join whom?",_ Deoxys raised a brow.

"The Masters of Evil, you see. I devised a plan to free you from your imprisonment. Now we must move, there is more to discuss", said Kamek.

" _I do not take orders from the likes of you or this Masters of Evil. I desire vengeance against the ones that defeated me",_ Deoxys was not interested.

"Then allow me to get you there", Kamek stated.

" _And what are your true intentions?",_ Deoxys demanded.

"I have found you to be a powerful ally. There is one thing I require of you: loyalty", Kamek stated.

" _Loyalty?",_ Deoxys questioned.

"We will work together to exact your revenge upon those who defeated you. I, too, share a similar goal. And I offer this saying: trust me", Kamek signaled Deoxys to follow him.

Without saying anything, Deoxys followed behind the Magikoopa.

 **PORT OF SMASH**

 **THE RESEARCH FACILITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"He's dead. Hmph, well that didn't take long", Medusa gazed over the body of Snake.

Snake was smashed against the wall. Blood was falling on the wall as Snake's head was struck. His body was slouched like a teddy bear.

"I worked myself over more than usual, it seems", Ganondorf noticed his bloodied hands, remembering how he overpowered Snake at phenomenal levels. Even Medusa was impressed as she showed a toothy grin.

"Some would call it overkill, but I call it an excellent job", Medusa smirked.

Kamek and Deoxys emerged from the Research Facility's entrance. "As promised, Master. Our newest cadre to the Syndicate of Evil", Kamek bowed.

Ganondorf said nothing. Deoxys observed the warlock and looked at the body that laid against the wall. The warlock emitted sinister power that brought forth Deoxys's curiosity. The Pokémon then spoke telepathically.

" _You have...sinister power that is immeasurable. It is indeed...powerful",_ Deoxys spoke.

Ganondorf did not smile or say anything. He turned around and walked away. "Let's get back to the ship."

"I'll patch into Ridley and let him know we're done here", Kamek zig zagged away.

Ridley continued to cause havoc and wipe wave after wave of soldiers and guards. "HAHAHAHA! You guys are barely worth this much effort, but at least I'm still having fun!"

"Ridley, we've successfully completed our part. You will play the role of bait while the rest of us escape. When all the ships start to flee, attack them to intimidate the enemy. Then, fly into the city to divert their direction. Good luck", Kamek said over the communicator.

 ****PORT OF SMASH EMERGENCY ALERT: All remaining cargo ships are advised to disperse immediately. Units respond. All ships are to evacuate at once.****

Ships were already leaving. Ridley began converging on them while the Masters of Evil snuck inside their own ship. The soldiers at the ports were nearly wiped out. Everything was in ruins.

"Heads up, Ridley. They sent in their Air Force just in time to shoot you down. Ten fighter jets. I think it's time you head into the city and cause some trouble there", Kamek warned.

"Eh heh heh, so they send in the birds. Well, let me not disappoint", Ridley bolted away.

"After him! That creature's headed into the city!", one of the soldiers yelled out.

/

/

/

 **THE FREIGHTER**

 **THE EASTERN BASIN SEA**

By the time that happened, the Masters of Evil were already smooth sailing away. "Easy as it can be", Kamek stated.

"'Easy as it can be' haha, you dork", Porky mocked him.

"Anyway, we have a long way to go before achieving our goals. Our next phase is creating a worldwide stir", the wizard told the other members. "I propose dividing some of us to spread madness throughout the land."

"So be it. In the meantime, there is more to accomplish", Ganondorf spoke.

Deoxys observed Ganondorf again. The warlock did not take kindly to this as he sensed he was being stared at. "Why are you observing me so aimlessly?", Ganondorf questioned Deoxys directed.

" _You have evil in your heart, but it's unlike any form of evil. I can sense you cannot be trusted",_ Deoxys spoke telepathically.

" _You are correct about that. I possess power unknown by many, including my greatest adversaries. It is an ancient power that lies within me. Evil that brings terror to lesser evil. As so long as I draw breath, this will remain existent. You think I can't be trusted? That's absurdity in the largest form",_ Ganondorf communicated.

" _Evil that terrorizes other evils? An absolute evil that supersedes all other forms? I can sense your power that continues on and on. Explain",_ Deoxys noticed.

" _In due time, Deoxys. Everything will become clear. All you have to do...is be loyal",_ Ganondorf smirked.

Medusa and the other cadres looked at the two villains with confusion. Deoxys decided to move on as Ganondorf stared out at the ocean. A faint scowl appeared on his face. There was more to be done.

/

/

/

 **FINANCIAL DISTRICT**

 **LOWER MIDTOWN**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

 ****CITY ALERT: A flying creature has appeared in the Financial District! All citizens are to evacuate the area immediately!****

 ****!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!****

People began running away as fast they could, but it was too crowded. Ridley looked down below and laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Those poor mortals. Let me assist this little evacuation", Ridley was ready to attack the fleeing civilians.

"Clear to engage", the jet pilot signaled the others to open fire with the rockets.

 ***!BOOM!**!BOOM!**!BOOM!***

"Yer gonna have to try harder next time", Ridley was unfazed by the rockets.

"Activate the machine guns and fire!"

"Roger that."

The jet pilots were mashing their buttons, but the fast-firing explosive bullets proved ineffective. "Throw something scarier, ya idiots", Ridley taunted them.

"Activate the zero laser defense protocol!"

"Copy that."

The jets began to speed up as they changed their weapon wheel to actual laser beams. They all fired furiously. "GAAAAAAAAAH!", Ridley suffered a firefight as he was bombarded.

"Just kidding! Give me more! All of this makes me stronger!", Ridley's energy was increasing to the point of a frenzy attack.

"Hyuk hyuk! Cunning God Explosive Frenzy!", Ridley released a charged explosive sphere of destruction, blowing up all of the surrounding jets.

 ****!BOOM!****

"I love this body! Hahahahaha!", Ridley complimented his own body.

Kamek communicated with the pirate dragon soon afterward. "We got away. You can leave the city now. Make sure you're not being tailed."

"Oh, no worries. With my new speed, nothing can match me", Ridley flew off out of the city at a tremendous 2500 miles per hour.

 **{LATER THAT AFTERNOON}**

 **THE PRESIDENTIAL OFFICE**

 **FIFTH FLOOR**

 **CITY HALL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

After the attacks on the Port of Smash, the Research Facility, and the city itself, the whole citywide area was put on temporary lockdown until the President made an announcement later in the evening. The President patiently waited until his visitor would arrive.

"Sir, an Alexander Mercer is here to see you", the secretary said over the intercom.

"Send him here", the President replied.

The secretary escorted Mercer to the President's office in City Hall. "Here he is, sir", a light blonde haired woman with glasses opened the door to let Mercer in.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor. I'll take it from here", the President stated.

Alexander Mercer was dressed in normal clothing: a dark teal baggy jacket, red collar shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown work boots. "Hey, Mr. Bowman", Mercer plainly stated.

"Why didn't you get here sooner?", Bowman spoke in a half-stern, half-angry tone, also while keeping his voice down.

"Sorry, I came here as quickly as I could. The trains were delayed and the city is currently on lockdown. What's going on, and what's so urgent?", Mercer was plainly confused.

"I don't care. We have some trouble. The space pirate classified as Ridley attacked the ports and caused a major disturbance within the city. Even our Air Force couldn't stop him before he escaped. No doubt that monster wasn't working alone", Bowman explained.

" _Yeah, no shit",_ Mercer thought negatively as he nodded.

"And if that wasn't enough, the Research Facility was attacked and Deoxys was released in the process", Bowman added.

This surprised Alexander all of a sudden. "What?! By who?!", he asked.

"From the report I received, the Facility's electricity was shut down and all the guards died there. The only witness alive claimed it was someone with electrical abilities", the President stated.

" _Get to the point so I can leave",_ Mercer was getting impatient, but he kept a straight face.

"What do you want me to do about it?", he asked.

"'What do you want me to do about it?' I want you to continue what you've been doing and keep an eye on our fallen hero! I expect you to make sure everything runs smoothly. Now get out of here kid", Bowman slightly mocked Alex in a condescending voice.

Mercer nodded again and left the office. _"So that's it then? What a waste of time",_ Mercer complained. He decided to take the train, but not to the airport, but to visit someone important to him.

/

/

/

 **STARWAY GARDENS**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Alexander stood in front of a brownstone-style house. He stared at the door and he knocked on it several times. The door opened, and out to greet him was a slightly middle-aged, caramel woman. "Oh, hey baby! And oh my God, your hair looks longer than it was before", the woman kissed both of his cheeks and touched his hair.

"Hey Mrs. Lynn. Is Tabitha here?", Alexander blushed softly.

"Of course. She's upstairs", Tabitha's mother told him.

Suddenly, a child not older than 6 years of age raced towards Alexander. "DADDY!", Alexander's daughter Marilyn cried out, hugged her father tightly.

"I missed you, Marilyn", he picked up his daughter.

Tabitha walked down the steps. "Ally…", she carefully walked down the steps.

"Tabitha", Alexander spoke, smiling.

"So you finally came back, huh? And you couldn't even bother to call or write to me!", his wife's voice drastically changed.

Alexander put Marilyn down and let her run off somewhere. "Tabitha, I tried to call but—"

"I thought you were dead...", she whispered, in tears.

"No, honey. Look I'm sorry I've been away for so long...", Alexander was interrupted again.

"What's going on? If you're cheating on me?!", she outright accused him.

"I swear I would never do that!", he shouted back. "I never stopped thinking about you or Marilyn. When I returned to the city, the first thing I wanted to do was to see you", Alexander spoke from his heart.

"You're wrong. You don't love me. Not anymore. I want a divorce right now!", she confessed while tearing up. "How could you abandon us?"

Alex didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry...", it was all he muttered.

Tabitha's mother then spoke. "Alexander, you're hurting her by not being here. You need to be here as her loving husband, as well as a father to Marilyn."

"I...I understand, Mrs. Lynn", Alexander sighed. _"If only it were that easy",_ he thought.

When he agreed to the contract that the President told him to sign to, Alexander didn't realize that his service in working close with the government would be for a long time. Ideally, he did agree because of the large amounts of money promised every two weeks, which meant he could finally provide for his small family. _"However, I feel like I'll never be able to see them again",_ Mercer transitioned his thoughts to his wife and daughter.

"Are you planning on staying for dinner?", Tabitha's mother asked him.

"Oh, uh, sure", Alexander nodded as soon as he heard that question.

/

/

/

 **{IN THE EVENING}**

Alex and Tabitha's family sat down for dinner. Tabitha's father arrived home from work just in time. Meanwhile, Marilyn was talking with Alex. "Daddy, will you be going away again? I don't want you to go again", Marilyn stated.

" _Soon, I'll figure something out",_ Alexander kept a look of happiness. "I promise I won't. I'll make it up to you", he told his daughter.

"Ice cream?", Marilyn brought up.

"Okay", he smiled in reply.

Tabitha's father glared at Alexander. He adjusted his glasses and straight that his son-in-law in disdain. "How've been holding up, boy?", the man asked out of nowhere.

"Fine…", Alexander did not like it when he was stared at.

"You sure? Because you sure like running away a lot", the father clapped back.

"Excuse me?", something in Alexander was getting him angry.

"You heard me. Where's your loyalty? You're a perpetrator! Always escaping your responsibilities!", the father replied.

"That's not true. I needed that money", Alexander argued. He wished he could tell them the truth. About being coerced by the government into servitude and keeping secrets, but he knew the President would have them all killed.

"Oh yeah, sure. I believe you", the father said sarcastically.

"I did my best! I didn't abandon anyone!", Alexander raised his voice.

Before Tabitha's father could respond, the TV turned on and an important announcement was made. Everyone turned their attention. "We now go live to President Richard Bowman to deliver an address regarding the recent attacks on New Smash City", the newswoman spoke.

"What a joke! I don't trust that President for one second", Tabitha's father rolled his eyes.

" _Well there's something we could both agree on",_ Alexander thought.

" **My fellow citizens, it is with great endeavor that we stand strong against these acts of terrorism. We will remember those who have fallen to protect our nation-state. Rest assure, we will find the terrorist responsible for these atrocities",** the President stated.

Minutes later after everyone was done, Alexander sat on the couch while contemplating. Marilyn walked over to him. "Daddy, can we go to the amusement park tomorrow?", she joyfully asked.

"Sure, why not?", he smiled back. Unfortunately, that would not be the case. His phone began to ring. Luckily, it was on vibrate.

"Daddy's got to take this. It's from work. I'll talk to you later, Marilyn", Alexander told her. She nodded sadly and moved away.

"Hello", he answered the call.

"Good evening, Mr. Mercer. This is Morgan Pierce, President Bowman's personal butler. I have been told to inform you that you must return to the prison at once. The President has already requested a private jet for you at the airport. You have until midnight until it departs. Goodbye", the butler hung up abruptly.

"Wait, I—", it was too late to respond back. "Damn", he muttered, looking down.

"Daddy, is everything alright?", Marilyn appeared worried.

Alexander gave a warm smile instead. In reality, he had to leave his family once more. "Everything's alright. I'm just tired that's all. I need to take a nap", he lied.

"Okay, daddy. I'll see you in the morning. Can you tuck me in bed?", said Marilyn. Surprisingly, everyone was ready to sleep early.

Even more later at night while everyone was fast asleep, Alexander was sitting on the couch as he was ready to leave. It was already 10:30 PM. Alex walked up the stairs to Marilyn's room and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Marilyn. I'll make it up to you. And your mother", he whispered.

He sneaked out of the house and gave one last look. As he was walking to the train station, a car pulled up to him. "Mr. Mercer, I have arrived to pick you up personally", the old butler Morgan Pierce was driving a limousine.

"Huh?", Alexander was confused.

"Hurry, we don't have much time. Get in!", Morgan demanded. In seconds, they were on their way to the airport.

" _I will come back. This I promise...",_ he thought to himself, clenching his fists.

 **Ridley: Hahahahaha! Ya gotta love when a plan goes into motion! That, and a new body to fit the icing on the cake. Anyways, Super Smash Bros. The Final Wars, Chapter 9: Scaling The Top. Hyuk hyuk, you'll be seeing more of me soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Scaling the Top

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 9: SCALING THE TOP::.**_

 **SMASHING AVENGERS VS BRAVE HEARTS**

 **.::ROUND THREE::.**

 **LUCAS VS JOKER**

A minute has passed and the two fighters were circling around the stage. While Lucas was darting his opponent with an angry scowl, Joker had a simple smile. Seconds later, the two fighters charged at the same time. Lucas rushed at a fast, but reckless pace. Joker ran at an abnormal speed that was only increasing by the second.

"Hmph", Joker smiled.

"!", Lucas's closed in for a psychic-fueled punch. "PKSMASH!"

"...", Joker dodged it. In a set of two hits, the suited fighter struck at Lucas in the stomach.

"Ack...", Lucas spat out spit.

"...", another set of perfectly coordinated blows were delivered. Lucas did not expect the hits to be that strong.

The teen former Smash fighter landed on the ground. He got himself back up. _"Tch, this guy's not as scrawny as he seems. His fighting style is elusive. It's almost like trying to hit a ninja",_ Lucas thought.

"I see right through your fighting techniques. I know how to counter...koff", Lucas was struck in the gut.

"Did you happen to see through that?", Joker remarked.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas blasted Joker away by engulfing himself in fire.

"Tch", Joker removed his burned jacket off. "That was an expensive jacket, you know."

"Whatever, pal", Lucas replied. _"For fuck's sakes, how many times am I gonna get punched in the gut?",_ he thought, feeling pain as he clenched his stomach.

"Are you sure you can continue?", Joker mocked.

"Shut it!", the esper's psychic energy levels are rising fast.

" _Hmm…",_ Mewtwo took notice of this.

"I hear that espers are at their most powerful state under intense emotions or stress", Joker commented.

"And you'd be right. Oh, you're gonna burn you idiot...", Lucas's evil smile appeared.

"He's losing control of himself. It's not going to look good. Lucas will lose. I know it", Ness spoke.

"Hm, so you see it too, huh?", Mewtwo stated.

"I've known him long enough to know he's not as emotionally calm as he normally is", Ness replied.

"PK...STARSTORM!", without holding back, Lucas unleashed the deadly Starstorm. Not an ordinary Starstorm, but one that was uncontrollable.

Joker dodged at a rapid level of speed, underestimating the level of power Lucas had. Joker's expression changed to a serious one as his eyes flashed golden as he rushed for the last hit. Joker darted straight and struck him in the chest. His speed was so scary that it was only a few moments where the audience could see an afterimage of his running body. Only Mewtwo could pick up how fast the Brave Hearts leader was going.

"Koff!...", he was launched out of the stage.

 ****GAME! JOKER WINS WITH A RING OUT FINISH! The score is now one to two.****

 ****This is insane! Things became serious right at the end. Let's see how Round 4 goes.****

"That was extreme! How are you that strong? The way you moved like that was unreal!", Sora shouted.

"It's all in the finesse", Joker had his casual smile.

"I should go next. I'll secure our win", said Kairi.

"I don't mind", Joker nodded, treating his earlier injury.

"Kairi, are you sure you're up for this?", Sora asked.

"I'll be fine. I know how to fight, so stop worrying about me, okay", Kairi smiled at him.

"Alright. I...we'll be cheering you on", Sora smiled back.

Lucas did not say a word. He contemplated himself for the rest of the match. It was obvious he was not happy about his loss. Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers were debating on who would go up next. "Alright, it's up to you two. Either one of you has to go and tie the score", Mewtwo stated.

"I'll take it from here, guys. I'll take down the next opponent", Kumatora spoke.

"I'm alright with that", Ness nodded.

"I won't be too long", Kumatora jumped high into the stage.

Kairi was already present, wondering who her opponent would be. Kumatora made a grand entrance, shocking much of the audience.

 ****ROUND FOUR IS ALREADY HERE! The Brave Hearts have chosen Kairi as their next representative. And as the Smashing Avengers, they are going with Kumatora!****

"I heard that you're another psychic. It's cool to have that many psychics in your team", said Kairi.

"Yeah, we get that a lot...not much actually", Kumatora replied.

"I won't lose to you. I know how to fight", Kairi was ready to fight.

"Good to know", Kumatora replied before pausing. "...But that alone is not enough for you to win."

/

/

/

 **SMASHING AVENGERS VS BRAVE HEARTS**

 **.::ROUND FOUR::.**

 **KUMATORA VS KAIRI**

 ****PLAYERS READY! FOURTH ROUND! READY! SET! 3! 2! 1! GO!****

" _Alright, this is all me",_ Kairi thought.

"PK FIRE!", Kumatora immediately fired a large stream of fire. Kairi nimbly dodged it.

"Whoa, that was a close one", said Kairi.

"PK FIRE!", Kumatora fired again. Kairi dodged the attack again.

"PK FIRE!", the violet-haired esper used the attack once more.

" _This is getting out of hand. She's too violent",_ Kairi tried not to get burned.

"...Uh oh", she realized she was trapped in a ring of fire.

"Told ya!", Kumatora smirked. With a stomp of her foot, Kumatora shook the stage ground. "PK Ground!"

The whole stage rumbled as piles of rocks spewed out. Kairi was subsequently hit and thrown off the stage from the earthquake attack. And just like that, Kumatora secured the match to the final round.

 ****GAME! KUMATORA WINS WITH A RING OUT FINISH! The score is now two to two. The game is tied and set for a final round.****

The audience was getting hyped up again. The final round would go underway after all.

 ****Last players, get on stage! This will be the final one.****

"Sorry I lost, guys", Kairi apologized.

"Hey, don't sweat about it. I lost too. We'll do better next time", Sora assured her.

Joker looked at Cloud with darting eyes. "Cloud, we'll leave the rest to you. This fight is yours to win."

"Right", Cloud nodded as he headed onto the battlefield.

Kumatora returned to her side.

"Heh, less than a minute", Kumatora told her teammates.

Mewtwo turned to Ness. "Don't lose", he said with a stern tone.

Ness looked at the floor. He had his new metal bat next to him. "I don't know if I can win. That's what on my mind", he was hesitant.

"Ness, no hesitations. Clear your mind and fight how you used to fight", Mewtwo told him.

Ness's mind began to clear up. He remembered the battles he had to endure in order to defeat Giygas and save the universe. He remembered the time he fought Mewtwo for the first time in that one place. And when he fought for a spot on the team All those times, Ness was at the peak of his real power. Ness's mind cleared up. He stood up without saying a word.

"Okay. Leave it to me", Ness held his bat as he jumped into the battlefield.

 ****For the fifth and final round, the Brave Hearts have Cloud to break the tie once and for all. The Smashing Avengers go with Ness as their last member to finish it! Let's see who will climb to the top! Sword versus bat!****

"Hey, just so you know, I'll be winning this round", Ness pointed at Cloud.

"With a fragile weapon like that, I doubt you'll be able to withstand my blade", Cloud appeared almost towering and scary while carrying his blade, but Ness let any forms of hesitation go.

"We'll see about that", Ness replied right back.

/

/

/

 **SMASHING AVENGERS VS BRAVE HEARTS**

 **.::ROUND FIVE::.**

 **NESS VS CLOUD STRIFE**

 ****PLAYERS READY! FIFTH ROUND! READY! SET! 3! 2! 1! GO!****

At Ness's psychic level, he was fast enough to try to deliver a fast blow, but Cloud blocked the hit with his huge blade. Ness tried to go for another swing, but was blocked again. Cloud decided to go on the offensive and strike Ness. Ness jumped high to avoid the drastic hit and it worked.

" _One hit from this guy's sword and I'm a goner",_ Ness has to dodge and block more or less.

"Ness, you have to go on the offensive! He'll tire you out if you keep this up", Kumatora warned.

"Alright, alright. I got it", Ness shouted back. "PK FIRE!", Ness used it as soon as Cloud got close enough.

"WAAAAH!", Ness was hit back by the force of his own attack.

When Cloud used his blade to block the PK Fire, it acted as a mirror and Ness took damage instead. Cloud was cold stone serious as he stared at his opponent. Ness knew not to do that again. "...", Cloud was about to charge on the offensive.

"PK FLASH!", before Ness could use the attack, Cloud was already too close again. It was too late and Ness was sent back. "Oof!", he fell on his butt.

"...", Cloud was going for a direct attack.

Ness narrowly dodged it and struck Cloud in the face with a normal hit, only for Cloud to grab Ness by the face and slam him down. Ness recovered, only to be struck by the blade by its surface. Cloud did not intend on stopping.

"Gaow!", Ness was already in pain. _"What else can I do? All I think of is using my bat to defend, but even with my PSI, this guy still has the advantage...WAIT A MINUTE! I GOT IT!",_ an idea appeared before Ness.

Mewtwo felt Ness's psychic energy being drained and transferring elsewhere. _"Is he actually transferring his own power into that bat?!",_ Mewtwo thought, as he was kind of surprised.

"Ness is losing energy!", Kumatora sensed it out too.

"Just watch and see", Mewtwo told her.

"...", Cloud was puzzled on why Ness was smiling and holding his bat so tightly.

"ALRIGHT YEAH!", Ness threw off his school blazer, raring to go.

"Why are you acting excited all of a sudden?", Cloud asked.

"You're about to find out at a second", Ness stated.

"Are you sure you're okay?", Cloud raised a brow.

"Oh, I'm okay. Better than okay. I am OKAY!", Ness hyped himself up. Ness's baseball bat was embezzled in psychic power. _"I just made a big gamble here. I sliced half of my remaining energy to do this. This won't be easy…",_ Ness thought.

"...", Cloud charged at the psychic boy.

" _Even so…",_ Ness concentrated.

 ****CLASH****

" _I'll take that wager!",_ Ness's bat withstood the blade's hit.

"Bring it on!", Ness was getting excited.

" _This kid just withstood my swing?!",_ Cloud was shocked.

 ****CLASH****

"Yo, Cloud", Ness called out.

"Let's get rockin'!", Ness made a smirking glare.

Clash after clash, the attacks were more fiercely delivered than the next. Shockwave after another. Both fighters were equally matched.

 ****CLASH** **CLASH** **CLASH****

 ****!CLASH!****

Cloud and Ness were seemingly running out of breath. "You're able to withstand my blade. You're becoming a worthy opponent for me", Cloud complimented.

"It feels like forever since I was in any fight. I've really gotten soft since then, but this…", Ness spoke. "...this has brought my spirit back!"

"You have a lot to recollect", Cloud stated.

"Hey. Thanks, but I'm going to come out on top for this one", Ness claimed.

"We'll see about that", Cloud charged in fast.

 ****!CLASH!****

Ness was pushed back hard, right near the edge.

"Oh whoa! Ness, you better have a plan to save yourself!", Kumatora shouted to him.

"I've never been a master planner. I'm more of an improviser. And I think I've just improvised something", Ness said with a light smirk.

Ness stood in defensive position, waiting for Cloud to charge at him. _"I'm gambling with two possibilities. One: he's going to swing his blade to knock me away. Or two: Spartan kick me out. All I can do is—"_

The moment when Cloud swung his sword, Ness literally jumped over his opponent with a frontflip and used his baseball to swing at Cloud from behind. Somehow, Cloud defended himself by blocking his back with the blade.

"Heh?!", said Ness.

"That was close. A second later and I would have been knocked out cold. Nice try though", Cloud looked back.

"Heh heh, I'm not only an improviser. I'm a fast improviser", Ness had a smirk appear on his face.

"PKFIRE!", Ness used the PK Fire Omega to throw Cloud off the ledge using the force of the blast.

"...", Cloud was thrown off the stage.

 ****GAME! NESS WINS WITH A RING OUT FINISH! AND THE WINNER IS THE SMASHING AVENGERS!****

 ****CHEERS AND CLAPS****

"Holy moly...", Ness gazed in awe.

"Noooo!", Sora cried out in loss.

"Well...that quite a show", Joker commented, smirking. "Chin up, will you? At least you fought against Mewtwo", he said to Sora.

"We'll do better next time", Kairi nodded.

"I'm still disappointed. I think the next fighter will be more interesting to test", Black Mage state.

"Let us be off then. I'm certain there are more fighters waiting to entertain us", Joker walked off as the others followed.

"Ness, that was so cool. Especially at the end. I thought you were done for", said Kumatora.

"Ha, as if! I knew I was going to win anyways", Ness bragged.

Mewtwo placed a hand on Ness's shoulder. "Good work out there, kid."

"Haha thanks", Ness boasted once more. "Hey, where the heck is Lucas?"

"He ran off. Said he was going into town somewhere", Geno spoke up.

Mewtwo sighed. "*sigh* Let's find him."

 **THE MARKET SQUARE**

 **CITY OF YILMAZ**

The psychic teen wandered into the city's largest marketplace. Wearing his light tan jacket, Lucas freely roamed the area. Thinking to himself, he thought of what happened today. _"I let myself get too angry and lost. No, I should have prepared better to fight someone like that",_ he thought.

He stopped by a local kebab shop and ordered one. He paid and walked once more. He got a missed call from Ness and called back. "Hello?", Lucas answered.

"Hey, man. Where are you? We're out here looking for you", said Ness.

"The big marketplace", Lucas stated. "Listen, I needed some time to myself for a while. You guys can find me if you want."

"Alright, we'll see you soon", Ness ended the call.

Lucas walked along the marketplace's rooftops. He got a call from Nana this time. "Lucas, I saw your match."

"Yeah…", he replied.

"Lucas, I am so sorry you lost. If there's anything I can do to help you, anything, please let me know", Nana stated.

"I guess talking to you is nice", Lucas stated.

Nana blushed heavily. "I really miss you, Lulu! Please come back!", she shouted out of excitement.

"I'll probably come back sooner or later. I...I miss you too, Nana", he smiled.

"Oh, Lulu! Sorry! I HAVE TO GO! BYEEE!", she immediately hung up.

"Who was that you were talking to?", Mewtwo appeared from above.

"A friend from back home. Just a friend", Lucas looked at the floor.

"You do realize I'm not mad at you for losing, right?", the psychic Pokémon clarified.

"I know that. I just thought I would win that match", Lucas replied.

"You lost control of your anger. That's fair enough", said Mewtwo. "Don't work yourself up for one loss. We have a longer journey ahead of us."

"Yeah, man. You'll get your victory. I mean, I won the game for us haha", Ness came by.

"I know you better than that, Lucas. You're a tough kid. Don't back down now", Kumatora as well.

"Alright...I get it. I'll stop moping", Lucas spoke up.

"Let's go then", Mewtwo stated as the whole team left.

 **{IN THE EVENING}**

 **SOPHIA HOSTEL**

 **CITY OF YILMAZ**

"The association that runs this tournament bought us dinner, so you dumbasses can help yourselves", Mewtwo stated as he sat down and ate along with everyone else.

The food was a huge feast consisting of roasted fish, garlic bread, rice, and kebabs.

"ALRIGHT!", Ness dug into the food.

"Hey! We're back!", Mona and Wario entered the hostel unannounced. They were covered in tomato sauce and trash.

"Speaking of which…", Kumatora remarked, laid back, as Ness snickered.

"Where have you guys been?", Lucas asked.

"Oh, well it's a funny story. We kind of got kicked out of the stadium for not having a license to be a vendor, sooo…", Mona began the first part of the story.

"So then, we tried our luck with the rest of the city. Strange thing, they apparently hate pizza so they kicked us out from the whole town", Wario finished the second part of the story.

"Pizza doesn't mix well with kebabs, you know", said Kumatora, eating her kebab.

"Yeah, I heard that", Ness agreed, munching on the roasted fish.

"Doesn't matter either way. We leave tomorrow afternoon", Mewtwo stated.

"Wow, that fast? Not even 48 hours and we're skipping town", Kumatora commented.

"This isn't some vacation. We're on a tight schedule. Luckily, we'll be spending more time in the next city we're visiting", said Mewtwo sternly.

"What city are we going to next?", Lucas asked.

"Acter", the psychic leader answered. "We'll be leaving this place around 11 AM so don't oversleep."

"Acter? Oh, it's that one city north of ours. It's like 5 hours away", Ness stated.

With that, Mewtwo finished his meal and went to his room to rest. Mona and Wario went to the showers to clean themselves up and while the others finished the whole feast. "Man, I'm full! I'm never eating for the rest of the night.", Kumatora stated.

"Yeah. Let's go do something fun! I don't wanna sleep in early", Ness stated.

"It's 7 PM right now. Let's check out the city!", Kumatora suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds alright", Ness nodded. "Hey, Lu. Are you coming with us?", Ness said to his friend.

With a short sigh, "Sure, why not", he said.

 **Ness: Okay, so! If that performance of mine wasn't enough to excite you, then I feel sorry for you. Anyways, we're heading straight for our next location in the city of Acter. Oh, I'm so hyped right now. This was the best decision I ever made. Definitely beats my first period class. Alright, I'm going to spend the night partying! Oh yeah, almost forgot. Smash Bros. The Final Wars Chapter Ten: Welcome To Acter. Pfft, watch me secure another win, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to Acter

**SUPER SMASH BROS. The Final Wars © 2018– by:**

 **UltimateSymbioteGod on FanFiction**

 **Symbiote-God on DeviantArt**

 **All Nintendo, third-party characters, original characters, and all of their depictions are owned © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based series. SUPER SMASH BROS. 64, SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL, SUPER SMASH BROS. IV, and SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE are all owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Smash Bros. creator and director Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **SUPER SMASH BROS. THE FINAL WARS**_

 _ **.::CHAPTER 10: WELCOME TO ACTER::.**_

 **PRIVATE JET**

 **WORLD OF SMASH**

"Yo, man! How about you and me game for a while?", Ness was pestering his friend as he was meditating.

After his recent loss, Lucas was told by Mewtwo to train mentally to control himself. But that was proving difficult already. "Lay off, man. I'm meditating", he was already annoyed.

"C'mon, bro. Don't be like that. It's just one loss. You'll win the next one", Ness promised him.

"Easy for you to be so cheery, especially when you won your match", Lucas responded rudely.

"Hey, I got spunk and charm and luck. And good looks", Ness praises himself.

"Oh, you got something alright, asshole", Lucas cursed.

"Dude, why are you getting so angry all of a sudden?", Ness got a bit defensive.

"C'mon Ness. Leave the poor kid alone. He has training to do", Kumatora spoke, resting on two seats.

"Argh, fine. Guess I'll find someone else to play with", Ness groaned.

"Count me out. I don't play video games that well. Wait, what game are you going to play?", Kumatora asked.

"It's called International Counters: The Fourth Wire. It's a first-person shooter game—", before Ness could finish the description, Kumatora interrupted him.

"Yeah, count me out. I don't like those types of games", Kumatora rested her head.

"How about I give it a try?~", Geno popped in, scaring Ness.

"Whoa! Geez, give a guy a heads up first!", Ness, surprised. "You sure you want to play? It doesn't seem like your forte."

"No. I am sure of it", Geno insisted.

"Alright, it's your call", Ness shrugged as he started up the game.

Wario and Mona were discussing how to get a license. "Getting a vendor's license is going to be difficult, depending on the cost of it", said Mona.

"Look honey, all we have to do is forge one haha. No one will know the difference", Wario stated.

" _You will not be engaging in illicit acts!",_ Mewtwo threatened.

"Ah! Mewtwo, can you help us with this? We really need money", Mona pleaded.

" _I am not your person of finance",_ Mewtwo spoke.

"Well technically you are", Wario snorted. Mona giggled.

" _You are guests and nothing else. Don't do anything stupid",_ Mewtwo stated.

"You know what? He's right! We got to take responsibility and fight for this. I say we find someone who can help us first", Mona suggested.

"Yeah! That we can do!", Wario nodded.

Meanwhile, Lucas meditated while being trapped in his thoughts. _"I have to focus. I can't lose like the last time. This next battle will belong to me",_ Lucas concentrated. _"Problem is I can't keep myself in line. I don't feel upset, but angry. Why?!"_

Mewtwo closed his eyes, patiently waiting for the plane to reach the city of Acter.

 **{SEVERAL HOURS LATER}**

 **ACTER INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

 **ROYALS BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

"It's a bit chilly here", Ness put on his student blazer.

"We take a train from here that leads to uptown and then a local bus to our destination. First, we take the A Train to Arcadium Boulevard and then take the Y10 Bus to 183 Street. Ness, hold on to the subway map", Mewtwo stated.

"Right! So this is the ATA map, huh? The city looks pretty expansive", Ness observed the map.

Luckily enough, the train station was connected to the airport, but it was heavily crowded. Everyone bought a ticket card and waited on the platform.

 ****::ACTER TRANSIT AUTHORITY ANNOUNCER: Attention please! The next uptown A Train is 3 minutes away.::****

"Why is the sky so cloudy and grim?", Ness pondered.

"Acter is known to be a relatively sensitive semi-industrial city with cold weather", the psychic Pokémon stated.

 ****::ATA: The Jester-bound A Train has arrived. Please stand away from the platform edge.::****

The A Train pulled up on the station. It was almost heavily crowded. "Yikes, it's crowded", Kumatora commented.

"Welcome to a Tuesday morning during the month of December", Ness elbowed Lucas as they both laughed.

"Hahaha, don't remind me of junior year", Lucas replied.

"Let's get inside. There's enough space now", said Mewtwo as people finished coming out.

 ****::ATA: This is Acter International Airport station. The next stop is Bravo Street. Transfer is available to the E and I trains. Transfer is also available to the Q and Z trains. Stand clear of the closing doors please!::****

And with that, the train left the station.

/

/

/

 **{ONE HOUR LATER}**

 **THE TEMPLAR HOTEL**

 **W 183 ST.**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

"We're here", Mewtwo said so plainly.

"This is the hotel?! This looks like a run down apartment to me", Lucas started to complain.

"I dunno. It looks sketchy to me, but then again, it could be cool on the inside", Ness was being optimistic.

The group went inside the "hotel" and checked in. Once they got the keys, they entered the room. It was fairly small, with only two rooms and a bathroom. "What?! This is where we're living?!", said Lucas.

"For the next three weeks, yes", Mewtwo clarified.

"How are we supposed to live like this? How are we going to prepare for our next match?", the teen psychic was the least happy.

"We work with what we have. This was the only hotel available that wanted to house us in."

"How am I supposed to train then? Do my homework? Or clean my laundry?"

"Figure it out. We have three weeks until the opening day."

"Opening wha?"

"In the next three weeks from now, the opening day for the World League will occur. It's the day when the tournament officially opens and all the teams are set. We only started earlier", Mewtwo explained. "You're free to explore the city, but don't do anything stupid!"

"Heh heh, I think he means you guys", Ness threw shade at Mona and Wario.

"I meant everyone here! Unpack and do what needs to be done", Mewtwo stared down at Ness. The Psychic Pokémon left.

/

/

/

 **{IN THE LATE OF NIGHT}**

As soon as everyone finished unpacking and settling in once more, they all decided to go to sleep. Of course, this time. Wario and Mona took one room and the rest chose to sleep together in the other one. "Goodnight, gang", Kumatora fell asleep as did Ness.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Sorry, my phone is going off", Lucas went outside the room to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Oh, Lucas honey! How are you doing, sweetheart?", it was Palutena.

"I'm doing well, ma. I guess. I'm in Acter right now. We're in this hotel. It's not roomy, but I'll live with it", Lucas spoke.

"Sorry that I didn't call you sooner, sweetie. I saw your match yesterday, and well I wanted to give you some space."

"I'm all better now. It was just one loss. I'll win next time."

"And how are you catching up with your homework and studies?"

"They're going alright. It's a lot of work but I can manage it."

"I should let you sleep now. Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, mom."

 **{THE NEXT MORNING}**

 **THE TEMPLAR HOTEL**

 **W 183 ST.**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

Everyone got ready for the day. Wario and Mona left early to find some work. Mewtwo had to attend some meetings with representatives from the World League. The others went about their own daily activities.

"Hey, man. I spotted this fast-food joint that's having breakfast right now. Let's go", said Ness.

"Fine. We need somewhere to do work", Lucas brought his bag.

"Noo! Don't! I don't want to do my schoolwork right now", Ness complained.

"But I need to get this done so I can focus on training", Lucas replied with a serious but bored expression. He brought his own book bag.

"Argh! Alright!", Ness decided to do work as well.

"Okay, now where's this place at?", Lucas asked.

"It's in Fairside Avenue. We're taking the Q Train. Let's go", Ness spoke. Lucas nodded as he went along with Ness.

/

/

/

 **GRILLYS**

 **FAIRSIDE AVENUE**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

The boys ordered at Grillys, one of the most popular fast-food chains in the world. Fortunately, it was mildly busy, so the lines were short and the tables were not filled up yet.

"I'll take uh, a bagel, egg, bacon, and cheese sandwich with hash browns. And uh, a medium orange juice", Ness ordered.

"Yeah, and I'll have the same thing he's having except with a cup of regular coffee", Lucas ordered.

"Alright. Your total is $14.13", the female cashier with frizzy long red hair stated as Lucas paid with his credit card.

Before Lucas was given the receipt, the cashier wrote some numbers on it. "Call me, sexy", she puckered her lips while stroking her hair.

"Thanks...", Lucas replied before taking the receipt, giving the cashier a slightly baffled look.

"Why is it always redheads that are attracted to you?", Ness jokefully asked.

"What?", Lucas, a bit stunned by the confusion of the question.

"You know. Gingers. The cashier over there, that one girl who was eyeing you when we were taking the train, our classmate but I forgot her name, um Mona haha", Ness was listing out examples.

Lucas thought about it for a good few seconds until Ness said Mona's name. "What?! No! No!

No! What are you saying?!"

"Hahahahahaha, I'm messing around. We all know Nana is the only girl for you", Ness nudged his friend's shoulder.

"W-where did you get that idea from?!", Lucas flustered.

"Haha, look at your face!", Ness mocked the red from his friend's cheeks.

"Shut up!", Lucas said angrily.

As soon as they got their food and found a table, Lucas got straight to work. Ness was too busy eating his breakfast to do anything. Meanwhile, Lucas was working diligently and quickly on his homework. "Man, you gotta calm down. There's always time to train. We only get homework three times a week anyway", Ness told him.

"I have to get this done and over with. Soon as I finish this, I can start working out again", Lucas replied in a harsh tone.

"You do too much. Why don't you be more laid back? I mean, that's how I won my match", Ness suggested in a condescending voice.

Lucas merely rolled his eyes. He paused for a while and ate his food before going back to work.

Ness soon pulled out his homework and got to it as well. "Oh no, I forgot to do my Physics Homework! Bro, can I copy your homework for a sec?", Ness asked.

"Finish it yourself. It's due before midnight anyways", he responded.

"Yeah, but I'm too lazy to do it now", Ness countered.

"...", Lucas said nothing else, ignoring his friend's requests for help.

After less than a hour, the boys finished with their assignments. Lucas completed all of his work for the rest of the week. Ness and Lucas left the restaurant. The time was now 10:15, meaning there was enough time to train for at least 90 minutes.

"Where's the nearest gym we can use?", the blonde esper inquired.

"Find out for yourself. You have all day anyways", Ness retorted with the same attitude his friend gave him earlier when he didn't want to help him by copying homework.

"Lou?", Lucas was nowhere to be seen as he left abruptly. "Aw, no! Lucas get down from there, man!", Ness shouted to his friend as he found him scaling up some small-story, red brickstone apartments.

Ness barged inside one of the apartments, bolted up the stairs, opened the rooftop door (which was strictly prohibited), and tried to catch up to his chum.Lucas jumped from building to building scaffolding to scaffolding. Unfortunately, there weren't many taller buildings nor construction sites to really get the body flowing.

/

/

/

 **BIG DONK GYM**

 **BOX FOREST DRIVE**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

Eventually, Lucas got off a small apartment and paced himself towards an red brick ornate building with white columns. "Here it is. I found it. Big Donk Gym", he stated.

"HAHAHAHAHA!", Ness wheezed.

"Donkey Kong was right about franchising his business to the next level", Lucas said.

"Hahahahaha! Let's go inside, bro", Ness added, still laughing.

The boys went inside the gym and went up to the counter. "How much for a 1 month membership?", Lucas asked.

"You can only get one year memberships. It's $10 for kids and teens and $20 for adults", the guy at the counter stated.

The teen psychic paid the appropriate amount for the both of them and proceeded to enter the main room with all of the gym equipment. "I'm gonna start with some running", Lucas stated.

" _I guess I have to do the same. He paid for the both of us. I wonder how long we'll be staying at the gym...",_ Ness thought.

/

/

/

 **KARTHISIS BUILDING**

 **WEST 45TH AVENUE**

 **TUDOR BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

The meeting with the representatives concluded. _"This was extremely unproductive",_ Mewtwo didn't say it out loud, but he was really bored. Thankfully, he didn't have to attend another meeting until next week.

On his way out, Mewtwo spotted what seemed to be a short yellow-furred bipedal dog with small floppy ears, marching towards him. "Wait! Wait! Mr. Mewtwo, can we speak for a moment?!", the yellow-furred dog shouted.

Mewtwo gave a look of uneasiness. _"Oh no. It's one of those crazed fans. I'll just look the other way",_ with that, the psychic Pokémon ignored the short dog.

"I'm the deputy mayor! I demand we have a chat!", Former Deputy Mayor of Acter Isabelle. Unfortunately, her term ended. "Don't ignore me!"

But it was too late as Mewtwo flew out of the window at a high velocity.

"NOO!", Isabelle yelled.

"That's too bad. Maybe next week haha", one of the people at the meeting chuckled.

"I don't think any of us will get a chance to talk to him. I swear, he's completely silent and you can tell he didn't want to be here", another person added.

"Hey, let's go grab lunch. You coming with us, Isabelle?", one person asked.

"Eh, not today sorry. I have other work to complete. I'll see you guys next week", Isabelle waved at them before walking into an elevator.

"See ya, Isabelle", they said goodbye in return.

" _Ever since I stopped being deputy mayor, I tried to find a new job. I got the job of a representative for this world tournament, but it's so lame. I want to run things again. Feel like I'm charge",_ Isabelle thought. _"I wanted to ask Mewtwo if I could be the manager of his team. I have the proper paperwork, but I have to get approval through him somehow…"_

"Hmph, I'll make it my mission to find Mewtwo and beg him to make me manage his team! And I won't rest until it's done! Look out, here comes Isabelle!", she made a whole scene coming out of the elevator, completely embarrassing herself as she got stares. She trotted off quickly.

/

/

/

 **{LATE AFTERNOON}**

 **THE TEMPLAR HOTEL**

 **W 183 ST.**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

After a long day of exercising at the gym and other miscellaneous activities, everyone met up back in the crummy apartment. "Hey yo, we're back!", Kumatora shouted, along with Mewtwo and Geno.

Lucas and Ness were only present, and they were playing video games together. "Oh, hey!", Ness turned around before returning to his game.

Geno hovered to their side. "Lucas, please step aside and allow me to indulge in this game with Ness!~", Geno said in a serious tone.

"Uhhhh, sure…", Lucas replied with an awkward, uneasy look.

He handed the controller to Geno and got up from the floor.

"Ness, this is not the first-person game we played before. Where is it?", Geno stated.

"Oh. We got bored of it, so we're playing this new racing game. It's called Extreme Motorbike Racing: Future Edition", Ness told the puppet.

"Are the controls different?", Geno inquired.

"Obviously", Ness stated the obvious, unamusingly.

"So, what did you guys do?", Kumatora changed the subject.

"We went to this gym. Bought membership and worked out. That's all", the teen psychic answered.

"How'd the meeting go?", Kumatora asked Mewtwo.

"A waste of time. Currently, we have three weeks until our next match, so stay on top of your training. I will make sure we're all updated on our match", Mewtwo stated.

"Speaking of which, who are we going up against?", Kumatora asked.

"They are called the Acter Lots. I have yet to discover who their members are, but they are not to be underestimated", the Pokémon responded.

"Pfft, it doesn't matter who we're up against. We're still going to win", Ness boasted.

The Psychic Pokémon sighed loudly. "Whatever the case, don't forget your training."

"Guys, where's this gym at? Honestly, all I did was watch a movie and hung out with Geno the whole day", Kumatora pondered.

"Big Donk Gym on Box Forest Drive", Ness exclaimed.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say 'big' and 'donk'. We should all go together sometime", Kumatora replied.

"Sure, whatever you say", Ness was too focused on his video games.

After getting bored with the game, Ness decided to call it quits and did nothing for the rest of the day.

 **{THE NEXT DAY}**

 **GRILLYS**

 **FAIRSIDE AVENUE**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

Ness and Lucas returned for breakfast at Grillys and of course, the red haired cashier was flirting with Lucas. They bought the same food as usual, sat down, and ate.

"Bro, I have some important news that you might wanna know", Ness stated.

"*sigh* What is it?", Lucas replied as Ness inched closer.

"I heard about a secret underground fighting ring where they're apparently holding registration matches for the Acter Lots team", Ness whispered.

Lucas, intrigued, grinned. "Hmph, now that sounds interesting. Do you know where they're being held?"

"I think we could ask someone to point us in the right direction", Ness pointed at the cashier. "Work your magic, Lou. Ask her where it is."

Lucas sighed, reluctantly standing up and walking towards the cashier. "Hey", he plainly spoke.

"Oh, hey! What's up?", the cashier said in a cheerful voice.

"Um, do you happen to know where this underground registration tournament for the Acter Lots is taking place?", Lucas asked.

"Oh? There is one I know of. It's over on Normandy Street in Gaul. I can take you there if you—", the cashier stated while checking Lucas out.

"It's cool! We'll be fine! C'mon Lou. Let's go", Ness interrupted the cashier.

"Hey, wait! You never called me?! What gives?", the redhead asked.

"Sorry, I'm really busy at the moment with my schoolwork", Lucas half lied before being dragged out by Ness.

/

/

/

 **UNDERGROUND FIGHTING RING**

 **NORMANDY STREET**

 **GAUL BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

Lucas and Ness finally arrived after spending an hour and a half getting across town and taking much of the subway lines to get to this location. "This is the place. Look there, I think that's the way inside", Ness pointed out.

They entered from inside a doorway that led downstairs and underground somewhere. The boys soon found themselves amongst a crowd of people watching the fights from behind a chain link fence. "Geez, this place is packed. You think their mayor knows about this?", Ness commented.

"Probably", Lucas shrugged.

 ****OI OI OI, WE'VE GOT ANOTHER MATCH COMING OUT RIGHT NOW! FIGHTERS, GET OUT NOW!****

"No way?!", Ness and Lucas were both surprised to see who the contestants were.

In one corner was an ordinary street thug. And in the other corner, a frog-like ninja in dark apparel and a red scarf and a mask covering his face.

"Greninja?! What's he doing here?", Ness questioned.

"The World League, clearly", Lucas reiterated.

"Wow, if you think about it, he really fell off if he's got to participate in underground fighting to become part of some team", Ness commented again.

"To be fair, he probably gets more publicity than you", Lucas remarked.

"Yeah, fair enough", Ness said sarcastically. "But I bet he doesn't have 3000 followers on Tendo like I do. nessthemans, look me up"

"nessthemans? Yeah, Never heard of it to be honest", Lucas said sarcastically.

"Oh please. Your username is , tch", Ness pouted.

"I have 20 thousand followers. And the verified check mark", Lucas flexed.

"Tch, I can't believe you're bragging more than me right now", Ness pouted once again.

 ****AND THE WINNER IS GRENINJA, LADS! WE HAVE ANOTHER CONTENDER MOVING ON TO THE FINAL ROUNDS!****

"That quick, huh? Remind me to sharpen my eyes if I fight him", Ness told his friend.

Lucas nodded. "Sure. You want to stay and watch the next match?"

"We don't have anything better to do today, so why not?", Ness nodded.

/

/

/

 **BASKETBALL COURT STREET RING**

 **GINGER STREET**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

 ****WHOA! THIS GIRL'S GOT MOVES!****

After successfully punching out another contender, Kumatora defeated her twenty-eighth opponent. Her hands were purposely bandaged and worn down from all the hits she was delivering. Although tired, she still wanted to go for a couple more rounds.

" _This definitely beats hitting the gym. Guess I should slip… after a couple more rounds, of course",_ the violet pink haired psychic thought slyly.

 ****ALRIGHT, Y'ALL! WHO'S NEXT?!****

*BOOM*

Suddenly, a large mechanized robot crashed onto the court. "I am the battle unit known as NRG-58. As part of my programming, I am entering this worldwide competition. And hereby I challenge the next opponent for that position", the machine stated.

"Uh, that'd be me", Kumatora pointed to herself.

"Commencing battle mode! Launch missiles!", NRG-58 fired a stream of rockets at the esper.

"AY YO, EVERYBODY RUN!", someone announced as everyone began to flee the basketball court by hopping over the fences.

"PK FIRE!", Kumatora quickly used PK Fire Gamma to wipe out the missiles, causing sudden explosions, launching Kumatora into the streets.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!", Kumatora was shocked.

"Launch missiles!", NRG-58 fired another stream of rockets.

" _Crap!",_ Kumatora acted fast and jumped to the skies as high as possible to direct the missiles upwards to avoid city destruction.

The robot extended its arm and grabbed Kumatora from midair. "I have you now."

"Gah, gotta break free!", Kumatora struggled to escape from the grasp of the machine's clutches.

"You will not be able to escape", the robot stated.

"Ack...PK FIRE!", Kumatora used PK Fire Omega, but to little avail.

"Your short effort was in vain. You are incapable of winning", NRG-58 claimed.

"Incapable of winning, huh? Just you watch!", Kumatora claimed right back before smirking as she broke out of the mechanized hand.

/

/

/

 **UNDERGROUND FIGHTING RING**

 **NORMANDY STREET**

 **GAUL BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

 ****LOOK ALIVE, LADS! WE GOT MORE BANGERS COMING UP!****

"Hurry up! Another battle is about to start", Lucas shouted to his friend.

"Dude, they're selling hot dogs like crazy. I got you one", Ness brought back a bucketload (literally) of frankenfurters.

"Thanks *nom*", Lucas munched on his food.

"While I was waiting in line, I heard about where the other locations are. Matches are spreading like wildfire. All this week!", Ness stated.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!", Lucas spat out his food.

"Yeah! Hey, let's ditch after this match!", Ness insisted.

"Okay!", Lucas nodded.

/

/

/

 **SOUTH JESTER PROJECTS**

 **BEACON DRIVE**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

Kumatora was dodging and outmaneuvering the robot's missiles. "My attacks aren't having any effect at all!", she shouted to herself while escaping midair.

"Utilizing lasers!", NRG-58 blasted an assortment of blue lasers.

" _I can't shake this guy!",_ Kumatora complained.

"Fire missiles!", NRG-53 used another set of missiles.

/

/

/

 **NORMANDY STREET TRAIN STATION**

 **GAUL BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

 ****::ACTER TRANSIT AUTHORITY ANNOUNCER: Attention please! The next uptown Q Train is 7 minutes away.::****

"The next match is being held on the alley of Flatbush Drive in Tudor", Ness stated.

"Hopefully it's better than the last one", Lucas replied.

"I think Paula might come to our match. Are you going to ask Nana?", Ness slyly asked.

"She's not my girlfriend", Lucas shortly stated.

"Fine. I'll ask her then", Ness smirked.

"You better not!", Lucas angrily warned.

"Okay okay okay hahahaha", Ness was obviously playing with his best friend's feelings for Nana.

" _Why did I just say that?! It's not like I'm not over Nana. I am. It was just a goodbye kiss",_ Lucas was both angered and disorientated, pushing away his feelings for her.

/

/

/

 **GREAT ACTER HIGHWAY**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

" _Dammit! I'm out of land",_ Kumatora realized as she reached the highway, close to the Duchesses River.

"Nowhere to go…", NRG-58 stated.

" _Maybe I'm not completely at a disadvantage after all. I'm going to drown this bastard. Somehow…",_ Kumatora strategized.

She jumped up high into the skies with the might of PK Ground. NRG-58 used its rocket propellers to fly and give chase. "Trying to escape underwater? A futile attempt", the robot proclaimed.

"PK Paralysis!", Kumatora instantly brought the machine to a quavering halt.

"My physical movements are halted. What have you done?", NRG-58 demanded.

"Told you I would win!", Kumatora glared as she stood on top of the large robot. "PK GROUND!", Kumatora struck the robot with a lethal smash.

"Self-destruct sequence iminent…", NRG-58's last words before exploding upon impact of PK Ground's power.

 ****!KABOOM!****

"..."

"Tch… well that takes care of it…", Kumatora looked at the river shortly before walking away.

 **{LATE AFTERNOON… AGAIN}**

 **THE TEMPLAR HOTEL**

 **W 183 ST.**

 **JESTER BOROUGH**

 **CITY OF ACTER**

Of course, Lucas and Ness were playing video games at a moment and surprisingly no one was at the apartment yet.

"Dude, help me", Ness was getting shot at and losing health.

"Argh, alright", Lucas eliminated the first wave of enemies.

"I can't wait to go to another fighting ring tomorrow! Hey, maybe we should invite Kumatora and the others next one", Ness suggested.

"Oh, for sure… Oh shoot! We forgot to meet Kumatora! And we skipped the gym!", Lucas realized.

The door slammed open, with Kumatora standing in front. "Hey guys…", she spoke monotonously.

"Yo, Kumatora! We're sorry we couldn't meet up with you at the gym and… what happened to you?", Ness spoke up.

Kumatora's purple sweater was slightly burned and her face was covered in dirt and scrapes. "Oh this? I got into a street fight, that's all", she responded. "Anyhow, I heard about these tournament matches for the Acter Lots team spread across town."

"No way! Really?!", Ness pretended to act shocked. "We already know. It's happening all this week."

"Where are the next ones going to be held at?", Kumatora asked.

"I think tomorrow… hang on, did you actually compete in one of those tournaments?", Ness questioned right back.

"Well, yeah. No one knew who I was, of course", Kumatora was in disguise at the time by wearing a white bandana.

"Lucas, why are you smirking like that?!", Ness stated.

Lucas shortly breathed in before speaking. "*breathes in* Another one? Looks like I'm gonna have some more fun", he stated.

"No, dude! Don't! What about your training?!", Ness warned him hysterically.

"That can wait! But not this! Kumatora, you want that rematch? We'll settle it in one of the matches tomorrow, alright?!", Lucas was overexcited.

"You're on!", Kumatora agreed and shook hands.

" _This can't be possibly go wrong, right?",_ Ness was flabbergasted. (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

 **Geno: Who am I talking to right now? This is very bizarre. Perhaps my answers will come to me in time. Me and the rest of the team have settled in this grim looking city. I lost my battle in the first match. I promise to work harder to win the second. This I swear upon beyond the stars. Super Smash Bros. The Final Wars, Chapter 11: Opening Day. Mario, my friend. I know you're out there somewhere.**


End file.
